Anna and the Cullens
by annajewel
Summary: Anna is about to have her whole world turned upside down, with her children and the Cullens can she learn to live with her new life? and what of this strange new power she seems to have. ON HOLD FOR CONSTRUCTION PLEASE SEE MY PROFILE FOR FURTHER DETAIL.
1. Chapter 1

ATTENTION: I DONT OWN ANYTHING, SM OWNS THESE CHARACTORS ACCEPT FOR ANNA, SAMANTHA AND BENJAMIN, THEY ARE MINE. also just to add, in this story things are going to be switched around a bit. of course Bella will still be here and Jake but this is around the time of Twilight, the only difference is that the wolves have already been well wolves. jake and seth and leah and all of them have already turned into wolves instead of later on in the second book.

* * *

Anna sat at the kitchen table holding her stomach and thanking god that her children were already in bed for the night. The pains had been getting worse for the past two weeks and she did not wand her children to see her in pain. Anna was sick, she knew this, had been sick for a long time.

Anna's husband had died two years before in a car accident and she had been raising her children by herself ever sense. She had to sell the house as she could not afford the payments but with the money that her husband had left her with and the money from selling the house she was able to buy a cottage in North Idaho, about an hour north of Coeur d'Alene. Anna was from Idaho, and though she lived with her husband in Missouri she had desided to come back closer to home, closer to her family.

Anna had been sick off and on for 5 years, but the doctors could never find out what was wrong with her and after awhile they would tell her that it was all in her head. Anna had gotten so frusterated that after awhile she just stopped going because they stopped helping her, but she knew that she was getting worse.

Standing up Anna put her hand on the table to steady herself before going to the door and out into the night. She needed more firewood, it was the end of April but it was still cold at night and she did not want to have a draft come morning. As she went around the corner of the cottage where she kept the fire wood there was the sound of a twig snapping behind her but before she could turn around there was an arm around her waist and a hand on her mouth.

"Be a good girl and do as you are told." Came the voice from behind her.

Anna did not know who it was but she knew that there was an edge to the voice that she did not like. 'Oh god.' She thought.

The person behind her turned her around, she still could not see who held her but in front of her were two people. The first was a women, she looked in her early twenties, with long red hair. The second was a man, he had dark skin and dark hair and looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties. What threw Anna was their eyes, they were red. Anna knew that they were not normal, she could feel it, she knew that they were going to hurt her and her only thought was her children. Anna would not let anyone hurt her children. Even in her weakened state, Anna knew that she would fight with whatever she had to make sure these people did not hurt her children.

"Lets go in the house and chat shall we." The one holding her said, and in a flash she was lifted up and going threw her front door without ever feeling like she was moving. When they came in the one holding her threw her onto the couch in the living room. It was the first time that she had seen who had grabbed her. It was a man who looking in his early twenties with blond hair tied back at his neck. Anna noticed that his eyes were red just like the other two and it sent a shiver through her.

The man who had been holding her cocked his head to the side while he was looking at her. "I am James." He said and then gestured to the other man and the woman, "this is Victoria and Leraunt."

Just then Anna heard a door open down the hall and knew that one if not both of her children had woken up and was coming to see what was going on now. 'Oh god', thought Anna, 'not now'. She knew that these creatures were going to kill her, but she would be damned if they hurt her children, she knew that she had to find a way to save her children.

"Mommy, what is going on"? Anna's eldest child Samantha said rubbing her eyes and stopping in the door way from the hall into the living room with her brother Benjamin next to her.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: i do not own twilight or it's charactors, they belong to SM. i do own Anna and Samantha and Benjamin though (well my Benjamin, not SM's Benjamin)

i hope that you like this chapter and please leave a review.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

James, Victoria and Laurent had been running through the forest when they picked up the sent of a human. James motioned them to the right toward where the smell was coming from. They sat crouched in the tree line as they saw a woman come out of her home and begin to walk around the side. They smiled to each other when they heard two more heart beats coming from inside the house.

As they began to stalk forward the wind shifted and they caught the sent of the woman more clearly and could smell the sickness in her. A smile came to James' face and speaking low and fast so that the woman would not hear him he turned to the others. "We are going to play with this one."

Both Victoria and Laurent smiled and nodded.

As they came forward James reached out and grabbed the woman, "be a good girl and do as you are told." He could smell as the fear came over the woman as she slowly nodded her head. "lets go in the house and chat shall we."

Taking her back into the house James threw her onto the couch, He could smell the other two humans and from their smell knew that they were children. A smile came across his face, 'oh we will have fun with this one.' He thought as he introduced himself and his companions.

The plan that was forming in his mind was glorious, or so he thought. He had decided to turn the woman and once she was turned he was going to offer her children to her knowing that a new born could not resist. That would crush her to know that she had killed her own children. Then he would take her with them, to use her as they saw fit. It had been a long time sense they had had a play toy and it would be wonderful to have one again. James could not wait.

Walking toward the children James bent down in front of the little girl. "What is your name?"

Samantha took a step back and looked at her mother before turning back to the man in front of her. She was only 7 years old but she was very smart and she knew that these people standing in her family's living room were bad people. Putting on a brave face she said "Sam."

"Well Sam, we are here to help your mother. You see we are going to make your mommy all better." James said looking from Sam to Anna and back again. "Wouldn't you like that? Wouldn't you like your mommy all better and healthy

* * *

Anna went to jump up to go to her children but a pair of arms grabbed her around the shoulders pulling her back down.

"No no, we would want have to kill the children now would we?" Said a voice behind her. Anna had not known that the woman Victoria had moved but looking around she did not see her and knew that it was her behind the couch holding Anna back. "Now be a good girl and send the children back to bed."

Anna did not know what was to happen but she knew that she did not want her children to see anything, and at least with them back in their room and away from these creatures, for creatures she knew them to be, she could try and see what they wanted and hope that they would leave her children alone.

Anna looked at her children, "Sam, Ben please go back to your room. It is past your bedtime and you need to sleep." Anna hoped that her children would do as she said and go to their rooms without a fuss.

"Ok mommy." Said Samantha, "Ok" said her son Ben. Anna breathed a sigh of relief as she watched her children take one more look at the strangers that were in their house and walked back to their room. When she heard the door close down the hall she turned back to the one who called himself James.

"What do you want?" Anna did her best to keep the fear out of her voice.

"Why you of course." Said James as he stood and walked over to Anna. "It has been a long time sense we have had a play toy."

Anna shivered at the sound of his voice and heard the woman behind her laugh. She was not so much concerned with herself but she was afraid for her children, would they leave them alone? Would they do whatever they were going to do with her and leave her children be? She knew that she would most likely not make it out of this but she prayed that they would leave her children alone.

James knelt down in front of Anna. "Now be a good girl and do as you are told. If you do that then we will not harm your children."

Anna did not believe him but did not know what else to do. "Swear to me that you will not hurt my children. I will do whatever you want me to do but you must swear you will not hurt my kids." She did not for one minute believe that they would do as she said but she thought that if she could keep them talking and keep them focused on her that it would give her more time to try and figure out a way to get them to leave.

James grinned down at Anna before leaning forward only inches from her face. "Now be a good girl and hold very still." James grinned again before gripping her hair, pulling it to the side and lunging for her throat.

Before she could blind Anna felt her head being pulled to the side and then pain in her neck. Her last thought was of her children and trying to protect them before the pain completely consumed her.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: again i own nothing as SM does and deserves full credit. i own Anna and Samantha and Benjamin (My Benjamin at least). again this is set about the time of twilight and if i did not say this before Bella already knows about Edward and the rest of the Cullens that they are vampires.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Anna did not know how much time had passed, she did not know if it had been hours or days, all she knew was the pain and all she tried to do was to keep a picture in her mind of her children. All she could think of was them and how she needed to stay strong for them, to make sure she came out of this, whatever this was, and help her children.

* * *

After James had bitten Anna he laid her down on the floor and watched as she withered in pain. What surprised him though was that she had yet to cry out, she had yet to scream. He knew how painful the turning was and was a bit angry that she was not screaming. After all, he did so love to hear them scream.

"She is a strong one." Laurent said with an almost amazed tone. He had never seen anyone not scream or make a sound when the burning was racing through them as they turned.

James snarled at Laurent who quickly to a step back. Looking back at Anna James smirked to himself. 'One way or another, you will scream young one.' He thought to himself, 'Oh yes, you will scream.'

Looking over to Laurent James spoke. "You and Victoria had best go and hunt. It will be three days before she is fully turned, and then the real fun will begin."

Victoria moved so that she was flush with James. "But I wanted the little girl. She smells mouth watering." She all but purred into James' ear while running her hands up and down his arm.

James snarled at Victoria causing her to jump five feet away and snarl back. "NO!" He yelled only to then soften his voice. "No, the children shall remain unharmed." Looking down at Anna's withering form he continued. "I want her first meal to be her children. I want to watch as the light comes back into her eyes when she is finished feeding to know that it was her children that she fed from. I want to break her and then use her." Victoria walked back to James smiling. "She will be our toy, to use as we like. I know how much you miss having a pet my love." Victoria smiled as James brought up one hand to stroke her cheek.

"Of course my love." She said and with one look to Laurent and one final look to Anna who was withering on the floor Victoria left the house followed by Laurent.

James squatted down next to Anna. "Soon it will all be over, and then the real fun will begin."

A few hours after dawn James heard the bedroom door down the hall open and heard two sets of feet shuffle down the hall. 'Ah the little ones have woken up'.

As the children came into the living room James was able to get a good look at them. Both had very blond hair and if one did not know better would mistake them for twins. After looking closely he could tell that the girl was the older child but he knew that she could not be older by much from her brother. The girl had her hair long like her mothers and down to her waist while the boy had his hair cut very short. Both had the blue green eyes of their mother and the same facial structure.

It was a pity that they were going to die for James knew that they would make good play things as well, but he did not wish to have his other plan ruined, he knew that the better deal was the mother and not her children.

Samantha came into the room first followed by her brother who was still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. The first things the children noticed upon entering the room was that there was no fire going and no breakfast. Their mother always had that ready when they got up. It was then that Samantha saw her mother withering on the floor and went running to her side. Her brother Benjamin was right next to her.

"Mamma, Mamma." They both shouted but she did not seem to hear them. It was then that they noticed one of the strange men that were in the house from the night before.

"What have you done to Mamma"? Accused Benjamin. Ben was just a year younger than his sister but was still just as sharp as she in knowing when this were wrong and out of place.

James put a fake smile on his face and knelt down. "Why I have done nothing to your mother. She will be all better and well again in just a couple of days. Do you not want to see your mother well again?"

Samantha just glared at James, but then looking down at her mother she was caught in the middle. She knew that their mother had been sick. Anna would try to hide it from them and pretend that everything was ok but Sam was smart and knew that her mother was keeping this from her and her brother. Sam also knew that their mother did not want to worry them, because of that she always kept quiet.

She did want her mother to get better, but right now everything looked worse. Her mother thrashing around on the floor and sweat seemed to be covering her whole face. Sam took her mother's right hand while Ben went to the other side to take the other. "Mommy, please be ok. Please wake up." Ben said while trying to stroke his mother's face with his other hand.

James smiled from where he stood on the other side of the room. He could see that they were very close as all young children are with their parents. He knew that that would make it all the more entertaining when the woman awoke and took her children's lives. He could hardly contain his glee at the thought. 'Soon, very soon.' He thought.

* * *

Through the pain, Anna could hear voices. She was not sure who's they were as they seemed to be far away, but as she felt pressure on her hands along with the burning she knew who two of the voices belonged to. Her children.

Anna fought all the harder to keep her children in her mind, to keep a picture of her children in the front of her mind to help her with the pain.

Anna was only 27 years old, but for almost 15 years she has dealt with pain in form or another. By thinking of something else besides the pain she has always been able to take her mind off of it and by doing so help to forget about the pain. Since having her children Anna has always put them first before anything and everything, including herself. There were times when she even went hungry or cold to make sure that her children had enough to eat and were kept as warn as could be when money ran tight. She would have it no other way, when you have children Anna always believed that they are the first priority. It was not a chore to so, she did it without thinking and did it gladly.

Anna was still not sure what the one called James had done to her but she could only imagine that they were turning her into a creature like them. Or torturing her with as much pain as they could before killing her, in which case she hoped and prayed that they did not do this to her children. That if she was to die and could not take care of and protect her children, that if they had to die that they be allowed to die quickly. She really hoped that that was not going to be the case, but if it was she did not want her children to suffer. It was bad enough that she knew that they were there watching her suffer. With that in mind Anna tried all the harder to keep still and hoped that she did not show to much pain on her face.

Anna tried to grip her children's hands, not to hard but enough to let them know that she knew that they were there. She tried to speak, tried to let her children know that she loved them sense she did not know if she would ever be able to tell them again. She was not sure if she managed to tell them, she had tried to talk but was not sure how it came out but dared not try again for fear of screaming and worrying her children even more. Anna prayed with all of her will and strength to make the burning stop, to make it do what it had to do and to go away as fast as possible.

As Sam and Ben sat next to their mother they could see that she was trying to talk. "What is it Mommy, are you ok?" Sam asked.

"L….Lo…ou…..Love…..You." they heard their mother say. At the same time bother Samantha and Benjamin hugged their mother tightly, afraid to let her go and sad because they could do nothing to help their mothers pain.

They wanted to make their mother better, but of course being children they did not know how.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I know that there are some errors in the first three chapters and I am trying to figure out how to go back and correct them. The next chapter will be from the Cullen's point of view. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. As always I don't own any of the characters except for Anna, Samantha and Benjamin. The very talented SM owns all of the rest.

* * *

CHAPTER 4

James knew that Victoria and Laurent would have gone far to hunt, they knew as well as he that to hunt any closer would possibly bring unwanted attention to their plans. The one thing that James did not ever like was someone coming in the way of his plans. It had already happened once and he would make sure that it would never happen again.

It had been hours sense the children had awoken, night was just now setting in and James stayed against the far wall of the living room. The woman's children had yet to move, wanting to stay with their mother and not leave her side. It had been about 24 hours sense he had bitten her and wondered when Victoria and Laurent would be back. He was getting hungry and watching the woman move and wither on the floor was setting the fire in his throat ablaze.

The children had been crying and whimpering off and on all day so when everything went silent James looked up. What he saw had shocked him to the core, never once in all of his years had he seen anything like it.

* * *

Anna did not know what time it was or how much time had passed but she could feel the pain begin to recede, first in her hands and then in her feet. As the pain started leaving her she could also still feel the hands of her children on her, could hear their breathing and smell their sent. 'That is odd.' Anna thought, she could never remember being able hear and smell so well before. She could also sense another in the room as well and it was then that she remembered. It was then that she remembered what had happened, the three people coming to her home, the bite, the pain.

Anna opened her eyes and sat straight up with a gasp. She had realized that she had not been breathing and did not need to though through her shock the gasp had come forth. Looking around she could see the fireplace first, the dust mites that floated up from her disturbing the air with sitting up. She turned when she heard her children's voices

"Mommy, Mommy." Sam and Ben both said as they hugged their mother. They were happy to see that their mother was not in pain or dead as they had feared with as much pain as they could see she had been in.

Movement from the side got her attention as James knelt down eyeing her and then her children. Anna felt that her throat was dry and burning a bit but she pushed it aside and glared at the one who called himself James. She knew that it was he who had done this to her, she remembered very clearly the night before, the night that he and his companions showed up. Though she did not know how much time had passed, she knew that it could not have been more than a day. It was then that she saw him grin and knew she would do whatever it took to wipe it from his face.

* * *

James did not know what to think as he saw the woman sit up. It was supposed to be impossible for one to turn so quickly and yet here she was, already turned in just 24 hours. Thinking quickly James knew that he was going to have to change his plans a bit; too bad that Victoria and Laurent were not here to participate in his games. 'Oh well, now it is just me who gets to play.' James thought.

Squatting down James grinned and spoke to the children. "Why don't you come over here so we can give your mother a bit of room shall we." Motioning with his hands for the children to come closer to him and having them between him and their mother.

Seeing the woman watch her children's every move James thought he had them right where he wanted them, not knowing that the look on Anna's face was one of calculating, not hunger. Quickly grabbing the woman's son he turned him around so that he was facing the woman, sliding one of his hands down the side of the boys face. "Doesn't he look good? So sweet, so young." As James said this he stuck out his tongue and liked the side of Ben's face. James looked back to the woman and heard a growl come from her throat. He smiled.

* * *

Watching James grab and touch her son was the last straw for Anna, she now realized what this creature wanted her to do and she would be damned if she ever hurt her children. It was then that she heard a growl rip from her throat, she had never heard a sound like that before but knew it was she that had done it. Reaching out she took the front of her son's shirt and pulled him forward to her. She was shocked that she could hear his heart beat and looked to the side of his neck to see his pulse point and heard the blood flow through it.

Anna heard a voice and looked up to James, "yess", she heard him hiss. Thinking quickly she reached out and took hold of her daughter as well, pulling her towards her. And in one swift move pulled both of her children behind her and lunged for the monster that was in front of her. There was a flash of light that covered the whole room and she saw shock register on the creatures face for a brief moment but it was all the time that she needed before she felt him beneath her and grabbing for his neck pulled his head clean off and threw it across the room.

Anna did not know how she had done what she did or what had caused the light, but she knew one thing; he was not alone when he had bitten her though she did not know where the other two were she knew that she had to get her and her children out of there, and fast.

Reaching out for her children Anna grabbed them and carrying one in each arm dashed out of the room, through the front door and out into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

hey everyone, i know it has been a bit since i last updated but here is chapter 5 and i am working on chapter 6 as we speak. i hope you like this chapter, it is were we introduce the cullens and start to bring Anna and them together. again SM ownes everything of twilight, i just own my charactors. please review this and let me know how much you like it or dont like it as the case may be. i would like to know if there is anything i should change or what you feed back would be i have now added so annonymise reviews can be posted (i think)

please enjoy!

* * *

Alice was excited; Bella had just come to visit the family for the first time and, as Alice knew it would, everything went great. Standing in the kitchen Alice stood with Esme washing the dishes and smiling, none of the food that they had made had been eaten but it was still fun to cook it and now they were cleaning up the mess that they had made in the fun that was cooking; at least they got to use the kitchen for the first time. Looking up both smiles grew on the two women's as they heard Edward and Bella go through Edward's window and out into the yard.

"She is so cute." Esme said as she handed a bowl to Alice to be dried and put back into the cupboard.

"Yes that she is." Carlisle said as he walked into the kitchen. Walking over to Esme Carlisle put his arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek.

Alice smiled at two who had become the parents that she never had, or at least never remembered having. Her smile grew wider as she felt strong arms come around her waist to hold her. She always felt like the most precious thing when Jasper would hold her; leaning back Alice kissed him on his cheek. Finishing drying the bowl that Esme had given her Alice was just about to reach up and put it in the cupboard when her vision clouded over. Alice barley head the breaking of glass as the bowl she was about to put away fell to the floor and shattered.

Rosalie and Emmett walked into the kitchen just in time to see the bowl fall, just as Emmett was about to make a smart comment, everyone stopped. Jasper, acting quickly, caught Alice before she fell. Usually Alice never had a problem when her visions would come, so everyone was confused and very worried that she would lose herself now. Acting as fast as only a vampire can Jasper picked Alice up and raced into the living room, laying her down on the couch as he sat on the floor in front of her, holding her hand. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett followed closely behind, concern written on all of their faces as they waited for Alice to finish seeing what her vision held and to come back to them.

Everyone waited with baited breath for Alice to come to and tell them about the vision. What seemed to take hours but in reality only took about 15 minutes they got their answer. With a gasp Alice sat straight up, a look of terror and sadness in her eyes.

* * *

"Mommy, you are squishing us." Came the voice of her daughter who was currently held in Anna's right arm. Anna had not put her children down since she had grabbed them back at the cottage and began running, that was about 6 hours ago. Anna did not know where she was running to, but she knew she had to get as much distance between herself and those monsters as she could. It was the middle of the night and she knew that she should find a place or her children to sleep but Anna just could not bring herself to stop, she could not risk the other two monsters finding her.

When Anna had left the cottage she had headed south not knowing where else to go but sticking to the trees and wooded areas she knew that she would not be seen. For some reason, not knowing what had happened to her and what they had turned her into, her instincts just told her to run and hide, not to let anyone see her so she did just that. But after about 3 hours or so Anna had then turned west and after just a little over an hour she could smell the ocean.

Turning again, this time north Anna followed the coast line. It had been a long time since she had been to the ocean but once you smell the sea and the salt that is in its waters, you never forget what the ocean smells like.

Knowing that she was somewhere on the coast in Washington state Anna decided that she could stop and give her children a rest for a bit, she had hoped that she was far enough away and had diverted her path enough that the ones who may be following would not find them, at least not right away.

"Are you both ok, are you hurt anywhere?" Anna asked while holding both of the kids in front of her and inspecting them. She could feel a burning in the back of her throat as she looked over them but pushed it to the back of her mind, now was not the time to think of herself, she had to make sure that her children were ok, they came first. Sitting down on the forest floor Anna looked up and saw that the sky was getting lighter and knew that dawn was coming soon.

"We are ok mommy, are you ok?" Samantha asked looking her mother over. She knew that there was something different about her mother, something very different. As the sky lightened Samantha and Benjamin could both see their mother more clearly, the first thing that they noticed was that she squatting down in front of them with seemingly perfect ease, it had been a long time since both of the children had seen their mother not in pain. They knew that she tried to hide the fact that she was in pain from them, so wisely they kept quiet about it. But here now, she sat in front of them with not one look of pain in her eyes. They also noticed that Anna was a lot thinner then she was before, before at 5'6" their mother was not fat but was plump and now she seemed a lot thinner, but mostly it was her eyes, for some reason they were red, bright red and glowing, in fact that gave the kids a bit of a chill up their spines. Though it made them scared, for they were just like the eyes of the bad people that had come into their home, they knew that their mother would never hurt them. Though startling their mother's presence still radiated warmth and safety. Though as they looker they could see that their mother also radiated beauty as well, she had never been ugly by any means but now she just sort of glowed, and not just her eyes either.

Anna, making sure that her children were ok for the moment stood up and with a sweep of her arms lifted them up and began running north again, though this time at a bit slower pace than before. There were many things going on in Anna's mind and now that she could slow down a bit she could start to think about and process them. She knew that whatever those monsters did to her, that they had made her like them. But thinking about it more she started to take stock of what she could feel, she could see very well, 'that is the understatement of the century' Anna thought with a smirk. She used to have to wear glasses and now that she could think a bit she realized that she did not have them on, nor did she have them on since she had woken up on the floor of her cottage. She could hear very well, even being able to hear the waves of the ocean though she could not see it. She realized that all of her senses where better, heightened somehow.

Anna also realized something that almost made her stop in her tracks, with everything and foremost making sure that her children were alright she had not realized that she did not hurt. In fact, accept for the burning in her thoat, she did not hurt anywhere. For so many years now Anna had always had pain, it was an everyday constant that she had just gotten used to and had to live with, but now, now there was not one thing that hurt, her legs did not hurt, not her back or her stomach at all. There was also the fact that she could run, very fast. Now that she really thought about it, everything that she had seen since leaving her home had been nothing but a blur. She knew that everything was very wrong on so many levels, so many questions she had with no answers to them and she did not know when or even if she would ever get them, but one thing was for sure, now was the time to get her and her children to safety, answers would just have to wait until later, when she was sure that they were safe and far enough away that no one could find them.

As Anna continued to run north she realized that more time had pasted then she had thought, the sun, the brief view that she had seen of it anyway between the clouds that seemed to now cover just about every bit of the sky, was now almost directly over head. She knew that she needed to get her children something to eat and a place for them to sleep for a while, and as she slowed down even more intent to start looking for everything she would need to get she caught a scent on the breeze and stopped dead in her tracks. She knew that scent, it was one of them, it was the scent of one of the ones who had done this to her. Anna froze in her tracks and crouched down, putting her children behind her and felt a snarl come up and then out of her throat.

Looking back to make sure that her children would stay where they were, behind her, and faced forward again. She did not know what she would do, but she would be damned if anyone came close to and tried to hurt her children. She would rip their heads off, just like she did to the son of a bitch who had done this to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am sorry that it has taken me this long to update, but here it is, Chapter 6. i thank you all who have read my story and i hope that you like it. but i must ask, please please please please review. i am just dying to know what you think of this and would really like to hear from you. **

**without further ado, i hope you injoy this chapter.**

* * *

Alice sat up with a gasp and pure terror in her eyes. Turning she saw her family around her, question and concern written on their faces as they waited for her to tell them what she had seen.

Standing up Alice grabbed Jasper's hand, calling over her shoulder she said "hurry, we must go." And with that everyone followed Alice out of the house and began to run in the direction that she was leading to. Not knowing what was going on but knowing that something bad was going to happen, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett ran beside Alice and trusted that she would tell them what was coming. As they ran Alice told them of her vision and of what they needed to prevent.

In her vision she had seen a woman, she had seen what was done to her, how three other vampires had come to her home and turned her, she saw two children and how one of the vampires had wanted to use them to be the first meal of the woman that they had just turned. She had seen how the woman had fought and ripped the head off of the vampire that turned her when the woman had awoken and she saw how she had grabbed her children and ran. She also saw how the woman had turned in just one day and how she was suppressing her thirst, which no newborn should have been able to do.

She also saw that in running that this woman and her children were going to come across her brother Edward and Bella, and if she did not get there in time that in confusion and trying to protect her children that this woman would fight and kill her brother, thinking that he would harm not only her children but also Bella, seeing that she was human and not vampire. She also saw that in doing so it would also kill the woman, when she knew what she was and that she had killed one who was not like the monsters that had turned her; it would destroy her from the inside. Alice could not and would not let that happen, she felt a strong need to help this woman that she had seen in her vision, and she had to help her brother. And with those thoughts, Alice began to run faster.

As Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmet got closer to the meadow that Alice had seen in her vision and where the confrontation would be, Alice began shouting to Edward in her mind. She could see that the woman and her children and just come upon Edward and Bella and that Edward was in a crouch with Bella behind him and that the woman was also in a similar position with her children behind her.

'Oh god,' Alice thought, 'please let us be in time.'

* * *

Anna let out a snarl as she crouched facing the other creature. She looked briefly to the girl who was behind the creature, to make sure that she was ok, but looking at her made Anna confused. The girl did not look scared, or rather she did but she looked more scared _for_ the creature in front of her then scared for herself. Anna did not wish to be distracted, so without further thought she focused back on the creature in front of her. Just as she was about ready to leap she could hear and smell more of the creatures coming, instantly she grabbed her children and while still keeping them behind her she began to back away, making sure to keep all of the new comers and the first creature and girl in front of her so that she was between them and her children.

There were eight in all, seven creatures and the human girl. It did not slip by Anna that through all of this that the creatures still kept the human girl behind them, just like Anna kept her children behind her, protected. Just as the thought crossed her mind Anna saw one of the creatures step forward, she was female and looked no older then seventeen or eighteen with short spiky black hair, she was very slender and quite petite but Anna knew that looks could be deceiving and that size was not important.

"Please, we mean you no harm." The girl with the short black hair said while putting her hands up in an unthreatening manner.

Anna still kept her crouch and let a small growl escape her throat.

* * *

Alice knew that in order to keep everyone safe and to try to help the woman that she needed to be very calm and to make sure that she kept an unthreatening pose. Still keeping her hands in front of her Alice took two more steps forward.

"What are you doing?!" Hissed Edward, who was still in his crouch in front of Bella, he did not know what was going on but would not leave his protective stance.

'_Please Edward, she needs our help._' Alice thought to Edward, '_read her mind, she does not know what is going on, she is protecting her children.'_

Edward did a double take, he did not know this woman but he knew that vampires could not have children, it was impossible. '_She is a newborn Edward, I promise I will tell you everything I have seen but now is not the time. Edward listen to me, she will kill all of us if we don't calm her down to listen to us, she will do it to protect her children, they have just been through a lot and just being changed, she only knows about our kind from the ones that have done this to her, she does not even know what she is yet.' _Edward heard through Alice's mind. Slowly Edward relaxed a bit and focused his mind on the woman in front of him; it was then that he heard her thoughts.

* * *

'_Who are these people?_' That was the first thing that Edward had heard when he concentrated on the woman in front of him. Slowly standing up and coming out of his protective crouch he listened more closely. At first he did not hear anything else, then after a few moments he heard the woman again. '_I do not feel threatened by them, but I will be damned if I let them hurt my children. I can't let my guard down. If they come after us like the last ones I will kill them, no one will ever hurt my children.'_

Edward was startled; he could sense the woman's fear and her anger but aside from those few thoughts he could not hear anything else. But one thing was for certain, he knew that the woman meant everything that she had said, or rather thought, and he knew that Alice was right.

Turning just slightly Edward gave a short brief nod to Alice before turning back to the woman in front of him. Though he still kept Bella behind him and his family Edward reached behind him and gently took her hand and had her stand next to him, still back a step but next to him all the same.

* * *

With her hands still in front of her Alice smiled softly at the woman. "We mean you no harm, to you or your children; we would like to help you if you would let us."

Alice looked over and saw that her father Carlisle had also slowly stepped forward with his hands held in front of him just like Alice. "My daughter is right; we will not harm you or your children. My name is Carlisle and this is my family." Carlisle then gestured to Esme. "This is my wife Esme, and our son Emmett and his mate, our daughter Rosalie. Standing next to them is our other daughter Alice," at this Alice who was still a few steps in front of everyone else gave a bigger smile and a wave. Carlisle then gestured to Jasper, "and our son, Alice's mate Jasper. And our eldest son Edward and his mate Bella." Carlisle said as he finished introducing everyone.

* * *

Anna was very confused, she did not feel threatened per say but she still did not want to leave her stance from in between her children and these creatures. As she listened to the one called Carlisle introduce them she could see in his eyes that he meant what he was saying. She could feel her children tugging on the back of her shirt but she ignored it, she did not want to be distracted, she did not want to take her eyes off of the strangers in front of her for even a moment.

It was not until Samantha had wiggled her way out of Anna's grip a bit and grabbed her mother's face that she turned her head and looked at her daughter. "Mommy, they won't hurt us." Anna watched as her daughter then cocked her head to one side and closed her eyes. "They are good mommy, they want to help us."

Anna did not know what to think, her children had always had a way of knowing people, like most children did so she had never really thought too much about it. At that moment however she was fighting with herself, she had always listened to her children, but the need to protect them and her fear was strong. At that moment however, her son tapped her on her other shoulder and Anna turned to be able to see him, though all the while she still kept those in front of her in her side vision. "Mommy, sissy is right, they are good." Then with a smile her son added, "And I am hungry."

Anna knew that they believed what they were telling her, and in her son's case she could hear his stomach rumble, but she still did not know what to do, she could also sense the truth in what these creatures were saying, but at the same time, with everything that had happened in the last few days she did not know what to do, if she could chance trusting. But one thing was for certain, if anything they could give her answers. They were like the ones who had done this to her, but yet there was something different about them as well.

Looking up to the creatures in front of her Anna made a choice, a couple of them actually but the first was that she would listen to what they had to say and hope to get some answers. The second choice was if her small amount of trust was misplaced, then she would get out with her children and rip to shreds any that stood in her way.

Slowly coming out of her crouch a bit Anna looked to those in front of her. "My name is Anna."

* * *

Everyone watched as the children tried and then succeeded in gaining their mother's attention. They were all shocked when they heard what the little girl had said and then the little boy; though they had to suppress their mirth at him saying he was hungry especially at a time like this. They all waited on bated breath for the woman's decision.

They watched as the woman listened to her children, then slowly come out of her crouch and look at them. "My name is Anna." They heard her say.

Carlisle smiled, "it is nice to meet you Anna, would you like to come to our home. We can discuss everything there and if you would permit we can also make something to eat for your children."

Alice went still for a moment then had to fight her glee and happiness though all she wanted to do was jump up and down. She had seen that everything would be ok; they were able to get there in time and defuse what would have been an ugly and destroying battle.

Slowly everyone turned and began walking into the woods behind them. Alice waited and as Anna drew closer to follow them before walking instep beside her, though still keeping a bit of distance to help make the woman feel more comfortable. Together, bringing up the rear, they followed the rest of the family back to the house, though Anna would not put her children down and carried them the whole way.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry for taking so long to update, at first I told myself that I would not update until I just got one review, well I have had many hits yet for months I have had no reviews. Then I got very sick and was in the hospital and have had 4 surgeries with one more to go. But with checking on my story again I have just found that I have gotten 6 reviews. Finally. So without further ado I am writing again and updating as often as I can. Thank you for all of those who have stuck with me.**

* * *

After walking for about a half an hour the trees began to clear and Anna, along with her children could see a three story house come into view. Two sides of the whole house were made of glass giving it a very open feeling that you could feel even from the outside.

"That is a pretty house mamma." Samantha said from her mother's arms as she and her brother looked around to take in the whole view. Along with the house they could see that the back yard along with the side that they were walking up from was covered with beautiful gardens and flower beds.

"Thank you little one." Said Esme looking back and smiling at both of the children.

Meanwhile Anna had been observing all of those that she now walked with. Even though she had agreed to come with these people to hopefully get some answers, she still looked for any duplicity or deceit coming from them. Though as she watched the interaction of her children with the woman whom she thought was named Esme she could see that the smile that was directed toward her children was genuine and held no ill will. Looking around her she could see that the pixie like girl was still walking fairly close to her along with the one who had been introduced as Jasper; mate was also a term that was used though she did not understand what it had meant.

On the other side of the couple was the bronze haired boy with the girl that Anna new to be human, for she definately knew that those around her were not human, had his arm around her and still kept himself between her and Anna. Anna could understand that, as she was still leery of those she walked with, and it seemed, so where they, leery of her a bit, at least some of them where anyway. Up and to her right where the couple that she could not remember their names, one was a very beautiful girl with long flowing blond hair, and the one next to her which the one named Carlisle had said was her mate was a very big and well built young man with short curly dark hair. Again Anna did not understand what the meaning was behind 'Mate', but she intended to ask later on, she was already forming a list of questions that she wanted to ask and hopefully get answered.

Coming to, what appeared to be the back patio, everyone filled into the large sliding glass doors, leaving Anna and her children the last ones to enter the home. Once inside, Anna was led up a flight of stairs that was to the right, coming into a beautiful living room on one left side and a very open and spacious kitchen on the right. While most of the 'children' continued up another flight of stairs Carlisle led Anna and her kids to the dining room table while Esme went into the kitchen. Anna watched as Esme began to gather things out of the refrigerator to make what appeared to be some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

"Please, you do not need to do that, if you could show me where everything is I can make my children something to eat." Anna said as she went to get up to go toward Esme.

Esme smiled kindly at Anna, "that is not necessary dear" she said while she continued to make the sandwiches. Anna noticed that there were three being made. Anna looked quizzically making Esme once again smile. "One is for Bella, our son Edward's mate." She said kindly.

Feeling at tug once again on her sleeve from one of her children who sat in the seats next to her Anna could see that her son Benjamin was smiling, first looking around the room and then at her. "Mamma, I like it here." He said. Anna smiled down at him, she could admit that she too felt at ease, but she still kept a bit of a wary eye on things just to make sure everything was as it seemed.

Hearing a throat clear, Anna turned to see Carlisle smiling at her, "I think that, if it is alright with you, once the children eat, there is a spare bedroom that if you wish can be used to lay the children down to sleep as we know that you have had a very long couple of days. We can talk a bit now and then once they are asleep we can talk more about what has happened to you and do so quietly in the bedroom so you do not have to leave your children's side. Would that be alright with you?"

Anna did not know what to say, so smiling a bit she nodded her head though she wondered how he knew what they had been through.

Sensing the question already on her mind Carlisle smiled again. "I will also explain how we knew you were coming and what you have been through. Please know that we only want to help you and that what was done to you should never have happened."

Anna nodded to Carlisle just as she heard footsteps on the stairs letting her know that at least one of the teenagers were coming down. As she watched she noticed that it was Bella who came into the kitchen just as Esme was setting down the sandwiches as well as two juice boxes for her children, Esme then set a diet soda in front of Bella along with her sandwich.

* * *

Coming into the house Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Edward and Bella headed up the stairs and by unspoken word all walked into Alice and Jasper's room on the third floor. "What happened back there, what is going on." Bella said once everyone was sitting down on either the bed or in the couple of chairs that were in the room.

Edward looked at Alice trying to see into her mind to know just what she had seen. Alice shook her head, thinking of her vision so that Edward could see what she had seen. Alice then began to recount to Bella what had happened as well. "Just after you and Edward had left the house I got a vision. I saw Anna and her children, they were attacked by a group of three vampires. These vampires wanted to use Anna as a play thing, to break her of her own will and decided to turn her. In her newborn state she would have her kill and feed from her children, not know what she had done until it was to late and it would have killed her."

Hearing this Bella gasped and put her hand over her mouth. Edward, who sat next to her on the bed pulled her into his arms. Shaking his head Edward turned back to Alice. "How is that possible Alice?" He asked quietly.

Bella looked questioningly to Edward then back to Alice. "Bella, as you know it takes three days to turn into a vampire once you are bitten and the venom spreads." Bella nodded her head slightly. "Anna was turned in just one day, twenty four hours instead of seventy two."

Bella's eyes widened in shock at Alice's statement. "But that is impossible though right?" Bella said looking around at everyone then back to Alice.

"It should be," Alice said. "All I can think of is that by her willpower alone, knowing that her children were in danger that she somehow made the changing process speed up so that she could be able to protect them."

"So what happens now?" Emmet said from his seat by the window.

"I don't know yet, there are still some decisions that have to be made so I cannot get a firm vision on what is to come." Alice said to everyone. Just then Alice's eyes became unfocused for a moment and then cleared. Glancing over to Edward she saw her brother nod his head letting her know that he had seen her vision to.

Through all of this the one who remained the most quiet was Rosalie. Edward could hear in her thoughts that she was just as overwhelmed as everyone else, she was sympathetic to the woman and her children that were currently downstairs, but he could also tell, quite strongly in fact, that she was jealous, jealous that once again someone had what she did not, that one of their own kind no less had something that she would never be able to have. Edward looked over at Jasper then back to Rosalie. Jasper nodded his head and in no time at all one could see the tension ease out of Rosalie's shoulders as her thoughts began to clear. Edward knew why she was feeling the way that she was, but he also knew that if they were to all go downstairs again, that Rosalie, always used to saying what she thought would cause a fight and cause the woman Anna to once again flee with her children before any of their questions, on both sides, were answered.

Once again Alice's eyes glazed over, looked over at Edward she smiled. "Esme is making sandwiches for the kids and Bella." Edward nodded his head and went to stand up, taking Bella's hand he began to lead her to the door but just as he got there Alice stopped him. "Edward, wait. I think that you should stay here and let Bella go down by herself."

"Are you crazy Alice!" Edward hissed turning to look at his sister. "Regardless of how she was turned and that she seems to have control around her children she is still a newborn and I will not have Bella anywhere near her alone!"

"I have seen it Edward, Bella will be just fine, plus she will not be alone, Esme and Carlisle will be there with her. Anna is starting to gain a little more faith and trust in mom and dad with the way that they are all interacting right now. If you go down there with Bella Anna will be more on guard then she is at the moment and it will only make things harder. I promise that Bella will be just fine and you know that I would see it if that changed and we all would have time to do something about it. Please Edward." Alice said as she walked up to her brother and put her hand on his arm.

Seeing the tension in Edwards's face Bella also looked up at Edward. She did not know why, but after hearing what had been done to the woman Anna and her children she really wanted to help them all that she could. She did not know what she could do to help but if she could ease some of Anna's fears by going down alone and possible talk to the children to see if they were ok then she would do it. She trusted that if anything were to happen that Alice would see it and everyone would be able to come down in time to help her, she also knew that Carlisle and Esme would be there and that they would never let anything happen to her either. "Please Edward, I will be fine. Alice has never been wrong before. You can also read her mind to know if she is planning anything and be able to be there in no time to stop whatever might happen. Please Edward, I want to help her and her children in anyway that I can. If Alice says that I can help put her at ease by going down there alone then I want to do it. Please Edward." Bella said while pleading to Edward with her eyes.

Slowly, Edward shook his head. He could not read the woman's thoughts as well as he could everyone else's, though he did not know why. Only with Bella had he ever encountered something like that happening, though with Bella he could hear nothing and with Anna he could hear some things but not like with everyone else, not the constant chatter. Shaking his head again he looked at Alice, again seeing what she had seen to try to reassure himself that everything would be ok. He did not get a bad feeling of the woman but it still bothered him that he could not read her entire thoughts. Looking down at Bella Edward slowly nodded his head. "If anything happens I will be there instantly, I won't let anything happen to you." With that Edward reluctantly let go of Bella's hands and watched as she opened the door and walked down the hall to go downstairs.

* * *

Watching as Bella sat down across from her children at the table Anna had to smile as she watched both of her kids begin to immediately start talking at the same time to her. Anna had been distracted by her own thoughts and watching both Carlisle and Esme that she did not notice the conversation that had taken place up stairs.

As Esme sat down next to Carlisle and across from Anna, Anna turned slightly to face them though all the while still keeping Bella and her children in her side view. She could see that Carlisle was about ready to start talking so she waited patiently, or rather as patiently as she could with so many questions running through her mind as well as the events that had transpired that caused her to be sitting in the kitchen that she was currently in.

"I know that you have many questions, particularly about the ones who have done this to you, about us and about what you now are, but I think that those questions should be addressed when the children are asleep because the answers, though will be the truth, will be a bit hard to believe at first." Carlisle said gently.

Anna watched as Esme smiled while looking over toward Bella and her children. The kids were telling Bella all about the toys that they had as well as the drawings that they done and the drawings that their mother had done for them. Bella was smiling and talking just as animatedly to the children as they were to her. Turning back to Anna Esme said, "You have beautiful children, how old are they?"

Anna, also seeing the interaction with her children and Bella looked up at Esme and smiled softly. "My daughter Samantha is seven and my son Benjamin is six."

* * *

The children were taking no notice of the conversation that their mother was having with Carlisle and Esme which was just what Carlisle had hoped would happen. "I know that this has been very hard, on all of you, and I know you are wondering how we know. I had told you that I thought that it would be easier to talk about most things after the children had gone to bed and I still believe that that is so, however, as hard as this may seem to be at the moment especially without answering the main questions that you have, some people like us, like you now, have certain gifts." Carlisle said as he watched Anna to assess how she was taking what he had said so far. "My daughter Alice for example can see the future, though it is subject to change based on a person's choices. Some things she can see clearly and knows that they will happen for sure, while other things she can see different futures based on a decision that someone has yet to make. Usually she has to know the person or know of them to get a good read on them or she can see someone that she does not know if it is going to affect the people that she already does know. Do you understand." He said gently.

* * *

Anna listened as Carlisle explained about gifts that his people, 'well I guess my people now' she thought though she still could not wrap her mind around that, especially sense he had not told her what "their kind" actually was yet. As she listened, though unbelievable as all of this so far sounded and from what he had said before that it was only going to get more unbelievable, she could see in his eyes that he was telling her the truth and not lying to her.

"So you are saying that because of these gifts, or at least in Alice's case, that she was able to see what had happened to me and my kids and saw us coming here?" Anna said with her brow a bit furrowed in concentration as she tried to understand what he was telling her.

"Yes that is exactly it, though she saw two different possibilities." Carlisle to her. Anna looked at him with confusion, not knowing what he meant by what he had just said.

Carlisle continued, "Alice saw what had happened to you and saw you take your children and run. She then saw you come across Edward and Bella in the meadow, but that is where her vision became double sort of speak." Anna was not sure what Carlisle was trying to say so she waited for him to continue.

* * *

Carlisle had been slowly speaking quieter and yet faster so that Anna would still be able to hear but her children and Bella would not. Looking at the three at the other end of the table Carlisle smiled before he resumed his focus back to Anna. "Alice saw that one way that things could have gone when you came across Edward and Bella was just as they did, that you would agree to come home with us and to let us explain and help you."

Carlisle could see that Anna was waiting as patiently as she dared for him to continue. "The other possibility that she saw was that, in your confusion and your need to protect your children, had we not gotten there in time to explain, that you would have attacked Edward. That in protecting your children and seeing another whom you thought needed protecting from 'another monster like those who had done this to you' that you and Edward would have fought, and that you would have killed Edward. In doing so, when you realized that he was not like those others and that he meant neither you nor Bella any harm it would have killed you, on the inside, to know what you had done." Carlisle gently folded his hands together on top of the table and waited for what he had said to sink in for Anna.

* * *

Anna gasped at what Carlisle had just told her and closed her eyes for a brief moment. Opening her eyes again she looked over to her children and Bella. Seeing that they were still talking and even laughing with each other she realized that they had not heard the conversation that was taking place between Carlisle, Esme and herself.

Closing her eyes one more time and with a slight shake of her head she looked back up to Carlisle. "I remember thinking that very same thing. I thought to myself, and I don't know how I knew, but that Edward was like the ones who had done this to me, and I would be damned if I let anyone hurt my babies. Then I saw that Bella was not like him, that she was 'human' I guess sense I am guessing that I no longer am, and that I would not let anyone do what was done to me to be done to anyone else."

Anna looked to Esme for a moment then back to Carlisle. "I am sorry. I am so sorry at what I could have done." Looking to her children once more and seeing them laughing and being so animated with Bella, seemingly lost in their own little world with what they were talking about and thankful that they were and that they were safe at the moment Anna turned back to Carlisle. "I did not understand, I still don't really, all I knew is that I had to protect them, I had to."

* * *

Esme was nearly in tears, if she could have actually shed them, at what had been done to the poor girl in front of her. Though the thought of almost losing her eldest son nearly killed her, she could not help but have her heart break just as thoroughly for Anna and her children for if she had been in the same situation and it was her own children that she needed to protect, she would have done the exact same thing.

Reaching across the table Esme slowly wrapped her hands around Anna's own that had been sitting on top of the table, very slowly so that incase Anna did not want the gesture that she could pull away. Esme smiled when she did not pull away and began to rub her hands softly along Anna's. "It is alright honey, the fact is that you did not and for that we are most grateful. I understand fully Anna as I would have done the same thing had it been my children that I needed to protect. We do not blame you, after what had happened to you; how could we ever blame you for trying to protect your children. We are only glad that we were able to get there in time and that we were able to have you come with us so that we could help you. None of this is your fault. None of it dear."

Esme watched as Anna smiled softly at her before turning once again to look at her children. Turning to Carlisle all she had to do was give him a look for him to understand what she was thinking, and understand he did for he smiled gently and nodded to her. 'I wanted to help her in any way that we can, I already feel like she is my daughter.'

* * *

Carlisle knew the look that his wife was giving him. It was a look that told him, 'I want to help this girl and never let her go, I want her to stay.' He knew exactly how she felt for he felt the same as she did, this unexplainable pull to the young woman in front of him, as if he had always known her, as if she was already family. With a nod of his head he let his wife know that he understood her and felt the same way.

Calling out with his mind Carlisle spoke to Edward. '_Edward, have your brothers take one of the daggers out of Jasper's room and a thermos. Have them go hunting for larger game please. Anna is going to need to feed and I fear that she will not leave her children anytime soon._' Knowing that Edward had heard him and just a few moments later heard both Jasper and Emmet leave through one of the upstairs windows Carlisle smiled again at his wife and looked on as Anna continued to watch her children and Bella talking and laughing. He could see the relief begin to show in the young woman's shoulders and thought to himself 'you have a home here Anna, for you and your children, for as long as you like.'

**

* * *

**

**AN: ok here is the latest chapter for my story Anna and the Cullens, i hope that you like this chapter as much as i have and i am again sorry for the long wait. because it has been so long sense i have updated i decided that instead of waiting until i had at least 3 to 4 chapters written before i started posting again so that i could update every couple of days i have decided to post this now as i am just finished writting it. also i have written this chapter longer then the previous chapters so i hope that you enjoy. i will be writting more today and i hope to have another chapter out to you tomorrow or the next day, i am going to try to get atleast two more chapters written before i post again to try to stay ahead. please please please, i am begging you, please leave me a review. i think i even have it set to where you dont have to be logged in to leave a review, so it should make things easier. thank you **

**also please bare with me, i know that there are a few mistakes, i am trying to triple check my work so that they will be few, but i dont have a beta so i appologise in advance for any mistakes that i miss as i go back through it. thank you again**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Here is another chapter, as promised I will be updating more often, so please review so I know that you like (or dislike) my story and to give me a reason to keep writing. Again I don't own twilight, that is the wonderful S.M. though I do own Anna, Samantha and Benjamin and any other character that I can come up with.**

**Just a few more notes that I think I forgot to clarify in previous chapters**

"**speak" is actual dialog**

'_**thought directed at Edward'**_

'**characters internal thought' note that this 'thought' can at times be picked up by Edward but it will be specified whether it is or not in the writing as it goes along.**

**Thank you again and now without further ado, the story.**

* * *

As Anna watched her children at the kitchen table she could see that they were done eating and even though they were still talking they were not as enthusiastic about it as they were before, their eyes were getting droopy and they were not far from falling asleep sitting up in their chairs. Anna felt a wave of guilt when she realized that they had been up pretty much all of the night before and so far all of today.

Getting up from the table Anna turned to Carlisle. "Carlisle, did you mean what you said when you said that you had a spare bedroom that I could lay my children down to sleep in?" She asked as she bent down, and with ease that she just realized that she had now, picked up both of her children from the kitchen table and held them gently but securely in her arms.

"Of course Anna, right this way." Esme said for Carlisle. After little more than two hours Esme could not help but want to make Anna and her children comfortable in what she already considered to be Anna and the children's new home. Leading the way up the stairs with Carlisle following close behind Esme led Anna up to the second story of the house and down the hall to the left.

As Carlisle followed his wife and Anna up the stairs he thought of how he wanted to give young Samantha and Benjamin a full check up to make sure that they were ok and that they did not get hurt from either the vampires that had done this to them and their mother, or to make sure that in the confusion and fear that had happened afterward that Anna did not, by accident hurt them in some way. He feared that perhaps in running for so long like they had the night before that perhaps she had held onto them to tightly without meaning to. Carlisle knew that, especially newborns, for that is what Anna was, regardless of her almost seemingly immunity to human blood and her self control, that they were very strong, much stronger than normal vampires were. As Carlisle thought off all of this he knew that right now would not be the best time to bring it up, Anna still did not trust them fully yet and he knew that without that trust it would not be wise to bring it up. Also upon reflecting how the children had acted sense meeting them in the forest they seemed to be ok so there was no real need to press the issue right then.

Opening the door so that Anna could walk into the room easier with her hands full Esme walked to the queen sized bed and gently pulled back the covers. Looking to Anna for permission and receiving a nod she very carefully took Benjamin from Anna and laid him down on the left side of the bed while Anna, watching closely to Esme's every move laid Samantha down on the right. Both children had fallen asleep the moment their mother picked them up from the kitchen table so being careful not to wake them Anna and Esme pulled the covers back up to cover the kids and to tuck them in.

Giving Esme a small smile Anna took a small step back from the bed and after making sure that her children were still sound asleep she finally took the time to look around the room. It was quite spacious with the walls painted a medium to light blue and the carpet a shade darker blue. The sheets and comforter on the bed were also in blue though it had varying shades to it. Looking up she noticed that Esme was gesturing to something behind her, turning around Anna saw that there was a wooden rocking chair in the corner. Pulling it over toward the side of the bed Anna sat down and continued to watch her children sleep.

Looking over toward the door Anna saw Carlisle standing with Esme wrapped in his arms. They were both watching her children sleep with a content smile on their faces. Anna would almost feel nervous of this observation but for the fact that she sensed no ill will or feelings coming from the pair. Looking to her children then back to the couple by the door Anna spoke very quietly so as not to wake her children. "Thank you, both of you for everything that you have done for us."

"You have nothing to thank us for Anna." Carlisle replied. "We are glad that we can help."

Just then there was a knock on the door though it was still open. Anna could see that it was Alice and Edward and in their hands seemed to be two more rocking chairs. With a smile to Anna Alice walked in followed by Edward and set the rocking chairs down in the corner from the end of the bed close to where Anna was currently sitting.

"Thank you Alice." Carlisle said at the same time Esme said her thanks to Edward.

As Carlisle and Esme sat down Edward left the room. Just before she walked out as well Alice looked back to Carlisle. "Jasper and Emmet are going to be back in about twenty minutes."

Carlisle smiled, "Thank you Alice. Could you please have them wait downstairs until I tell them to come up."

"Of course, Dad, I already saw you ask that. I will be sure to let them know." Alice said happily before she literally skipped out of the door.

Anna smiled softly. "She is very happy and hyper isn't she." She said.

* * *

Carlisle smiled at Alice as she skipped out of the room. Upon hearing Anna's statement he could not help but to chuckle to himself. "That she is." He said as he turned his attention back to Anna.

Carlisle knew that the time had come to tell Anna what she now was, to tell her of their kind and to answer any and all of her questions as best as he could. Before he could begin he, Esme and Anna heard Bella say goodnight as she walked out of the house with Edward so that he could take her home. Hearing Anna speak Carlisle turn his attention back to her.

"Were they just around the corner? I would have liked to say goodbye to Bella and to thank you for entertaining the kids as they ate while we talked. Sam and Ben really like her and I wanted to say thank you." Anna said as she went to get up out of her chair.

Carlisle and Esme both smiled. "No Anna. Bella and Edward were downstairs and they said goodbye as they were walking out of the house."

* * *

No sooner had Carlisle started talking that Anna could hear a two car doors close, hear an ignition start and a car begin to drive away. "How…" Anna started to say. How was it that she could hear what she did so clearly when it was obviously so far away. She was still trying to figure it out when Carlisle began to talk again.

Looking at Carlisle she watched as he cleared his throat. "Anna, what do you know about mythical creatures?" he asked.

Anna looked at Carlisle with a puzzled expression on her face. "You mean like werewolves and dragons and vampires and unicorns and such." She said a bit skeptically.

"Yes" Carlisle said as he continued to watch her.

"I don't know, about as much as the next person who reads fantasy novels I guess, why?" Anna said a bit confused. She did not know why Carlisle was asking her such strange questions, wasn't it supposed to be _she_ that asked the questions and _they_ that gave her the answers? And weren't the questions that were to be asked supposed to actually explain what had happened to her, not questions that were about mythical creatures of fantasy and fiction.

"Anna, what I am going to explain to you, you may not believe at first, but please know that I would never lie to you and though it will be hard to except please think about all that has happened sense the night those people came to your home." Carlisle said softly. Slowly Anna nodded her head for him to continue.

* * *

Taking a slow breath Carlisle continued. "The ones who came to your home Anna were vampires." Seeing that Anna was about to stand up and protest Carlisle held up his hands for her to wait and to sit back down. "I am telling you the truth Anna, they were vampires, as are we, and now, as are you."

Carlisle watched as Anna quickly sat back down again, a look of shock and partial disbelief written on her face. Carlisle continued. "What do you remember about that night Anna? What do you remember when you first awoke? When the pain of fire like it was burning you alive stopped?"

* * *

Anna could not believe what she was hearing. Carlisle thought that not only did mythical creatures exist, or at least one type of them did, but that those that attacked her were such creatures. That he was saying that he himself along with his family were such creatures. That SHE was now such a creature. It just could not be. Yes she knew that those that had attacked her were not normal, not human though at the time that she thought it, and even when she came across Edward in the forest and then a moment later Carlisle and the rest of his family she had thought that of them as well. It was very different to hear what you had actually been thinking to be confirmed. And for that confirmation to actually be vampires. Vampires!

Looking at Carlisle again she could hear that he was asking her questions, questions about that night. Questions about last night. Though she still could not quite wrap her mind about what he had already told her Anna tried to do as he asked and think. The night that they had come to her home and grabbed her outside was a bit fuzzy though the more she thought about it the clearer it became. She remembered being grabbed and then spun around. She remembered seeing the other two, the woman and the man with dark skin and long dark hair. She remembered seeing their eyes. Their red eyes.

With a gasp Anna covered her mouth. "Their eyes, they were red. " She said. Shaking her head she thought about it harder. "One minute we were outside around the corner of my cottage and the next we were in my living room and I was being tossed onto my couch. I am not small by any means, I know that I am quite heavy set but the one, the one who called himself James picked me up and must of carried me into the house did so without so much as a flinch, come to thinking of it I don't even remember feeling like I was moving from when we were outside to when I ended up on the couch in my living room."

While Anna had been speaking she had put her elbows on her knees and had her head bent down looking at the floor. Sensing movement she looked up to see Esme slowly walking toward her and with the greatest of ease knelt down in front of her, taking Anna's hands into her own.

"It will be ok Anna, I know that this is hard, not only what you have had to go through but what you are also having to deal with now. I know it is hard to believe but we will help you. I promise." Esme said with a gentle smile on her face.

Anna looked into Esme's eyes and could see that she was telling her the truth, that she really did believe all that she was saying to her. It was then that Anna noticed something. "Your eyes, if you are like them, that you are really all vampires, then why don't you have red eyes as they do. Why do I not as well." Anna asked slightly confused.

* * *

Carlisle looked at his wife kneeling in front of Anna and continued with his explanation. "We don't have red eyes because we do not feed from humans Anna. We only drink the blood of animals. All vampires must drink blood to survive, that part of the legends is true, though much about the legends are not correct in regards to vampires. As to your next question, please let me explain fully before you ask anymore." Carlisle waited until he had Anna's full attention before continuing. "As to your eyes Anna, they are red, though that is because you are a newborn, one who has just been changed. Your eyes are red, not because you have drank human blood, but because it is still your human blood within you from when you were human."

Seeing Anna turn to look at her children Carlisle got up out of his chair and came to kneel next to his wife in front of Anna. "Anna, listen to me." He said as he gently took Anna's face in his hand and turned her to look at him.

* * *

Anna shook her head, she was very confused. This was a lot to take in all at once and yet her mind was going a mile a minute trying to process everything that she was being told. She know knew that the ones who had done this to her were true monsters, not because they were mythical creatures, but because of the way they acted, their very souls were monsters of the worst sort. Yet looking into Carlisle's eyes and then to Esme's she could see that though those in front of her were vampires as well they had beautiful souls, they chose not to be monsters.

Taking a deep breath Anna decided that she wanted to know everything about the life that she was now to lead. About what a 'newborn' was and meant down to the questions that she had had previously of a 'mate' and so much more. Looking back to Carlisle Anna smiled softly. "please, tell me everything about what we are, about 'newborns' and what the difference is between them and a regular vampire. Please."

As Anna watched her children sleep she listened as Carlisle began to do just as she asked and told her about vampires.

* * *

Carlisle folded his hands in his lap and took a deep breath. "A 'newborn' is what we call vampires who have just been turned. They are usually, well for a lack of a better term, uncontrollable, ruled by their emotions as they tend to run high. For the first year as a vampire there are stronger and faster usually then a vampire who is older, though they will lose their extra strength and speed after the first year. Also they have, or usually have, no control. They will feed on anything and anyone who comes across their path. You are very different Anna, not only in your control as you have demonstrated, almost every other vampire would have killed a human, any human that was presented to them as soon as they woke from the turning, even their own children. It would have killed them in their sorrow when they came back to themselves after the blood lust slackened a bit, to know that they killed and drained dry their own children but they would not have been able to stop themselves at the time. You have shown exceptional control in that regard. Also Anna, it takes three days for the turning process to be complete. Three days from the time that one is bitten and the fire starts through their entire body to their waking as a vampire. From what Alice had seen, it took you only one day, just twenty four hours to turn instead of the seventy two that is normal for the turning." Carlisle said from his place still in front of Anna. Carlisle watched as Anna, still looking at her children, processed all of what he had told her so far.

Carlisle continued, "It is a vampire's nature to feed off of humans Anna, though we, my family and I as well as another coven up in Alaska chose to feed off of animals instead of humans. Vampires can survive without taking human life and that is how we chose to live. Vampires also have exceptional speed as you know as well as strength. Also we can go out in the sun, it does not hurt us though it does show what we are, or rather that we are not human." Carlisle watched as Anna stood up and walked over to the window to look out, a pensive look on her face. "We sparkle in the sun, like millions of tiny diamonds in our skin. We do not turn to dust in the sunlight."

Carlisle watched as Anna turned to him. "So I will have to drink blood? Is that why my throat hurts right now? Will my throat stop hurting when I…." Carlisle watched as Anna's face scrunched up. Clearing her throat Anna continued. "When I drink blood."

Carlisle smiled gently at Anna. "Yes, you will have to drink blood Anna. By all rights you should never have been able to go this long without feeding, especially with you being just newly turned; your control is that of a vampire who has lived for hundreds of years." Carlisle could hear the back door open and then close and he knew that the boys were back from hunting. Smiling Carlisle stood and walked to the door.

* * *

Anna continued to think about the other night when those creatures, 'vampires', she corrected herself, came to her home. She remembered that there were three of them, two men and a woman. She did not know where the other two were as there was only the one who called himself James there when she woke up. She thought of what he had wanted her to do and remembered pulling her children behind her. She remembered thinking that she had to act fast and that she needed a way to distract him. She remembered at the exact moment that she had thought that that there had been a blinding flash of white light and in that instant saw her chance and lunged at him, she remembered jumping on him and wanting to just break his neck ended up tearing his entire head off and in her haste threw it across the room.

She also thought (though being able to think clearly on multiple things at once so thoroughly was confusing and yet seemed so natural) of what Carlisle was also telling her, that most of the myths of vampires were not true but the part about drinking blood was though she did not have to kill anyone to do it. That she could live off of the blood of animals and did not have to kill people.

Getting up and walking over to the window she listened as Carlisle continued to talk though she thought about all that had happened. She was about ready to ask Carlisle more questions when she heard a door downstairs open and close with someone walking into the house, as she turned around she saw Carlisle stand and with a small smile on his face watched as he began to walk to the bedroom door.

Turning back toward her Carlisle smiled again. "That is Emmett and Jasper, even though your control is unlike I have ever seen, you still need to hunt. I knew that you would not hunt right now on your own as you do not want to leave your children, and I understand that, however you still need to feed so I asked the boys to go hunting for you." Turning back to the open doorway Carlisle called down the stairs and a moment later Anna saw the boy she had seen in the woods, very big and muscular with short dark curly hair, Emmett.

She watched as Emmett flashed her a grin and pass two thermoses to Carlisle then turn around and go back down the hall and down the stairs. Carlisle turned back to Anna and walked over to her, holding out one of the thermoses as he did so. "You need to drink. By the smell of it the boys were able to get a couple of bears." She watched as he sat back down in one of the chairs as Esme joined him in the other.

Holding the thermos in one hand Anna slowly opened it with the other; she could not deny that the smells coming from the thermos were divine. Swallowing down the liquid that suddenly came to her mouth Anna looked to Carlisle in confusion. She watched as both Carlisle and Esme smiled. "That is your venom. It will flow like that when you smell blood. Even with your control it will happen even when you are around humans, whether you wish to drink from them or not, it will still come."

Bringing the thermos up to her Anna inhaled again and as she felt the venom once again fill her mouth she brought the thermos to her lips and began to drink. As soon as the first drop of blood hit her tongue she tipped the thermos up as far as it would go drinking deeply from it, never once letting a single bit of it spill from her mouth. She did not stop until the entire thing was empty, and when it was she looked over to the other one sitting in Carlisle's lap. Glancing from it to Carlisle then back she heard him chuckle and then saw him hold it out to her. Quicker then she thought possible she lunged for it and had it open in less than a second, tipping it back and pulling huge gulps from it just as fast as she could.

If Anna had stopped to think about what she was drinking before she had taken the first swallow, to really think about it she probably would have been repulsed by it, as it was, from the moment that the blood had first touched her mouth she had thought that she was in heaven. It was the most divine thing that she had ever tasted before, or that she could ever remember having tasted before and all too soon it was gone.

Smiling a bit shyly Anna looked down for a moment before looking back to Carlisle. "Thank you." She whispered quietly before handing the second thermos back and walking over to the chair she had occupied earlier next to the bed by her children.

After a few minutes Anna looked up again. "What is to happen now?"

* * *

**AN: ok here is the 8th chapter just as i promised though it is a few days late. i have been having lots of doctor appointments and more tests and one more surgury to go through which is schedualled for tomorrow. wish me luck. **

**i hope you liked this chapter, i tried to make it as long as i could but felt that it was a good place to end it and it will pick up again in the next chapter. dont worry though, you have not seen the last of James, Victoria and Laurant.**

**Please, Please, Please, Please Review. Please i really want to know what you think so far and i would like more reviews so i know if you like it, hate it, or what ever it is you are thinking when you read this story.**

**thank you again Annajewel**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: i know that this has been a long time coming but my laptop broke and though i got a new one my husband has only just put Microsoft Office onto my new computer so that i could start writting again. i hope that you like this new chapter and know that i am currently working on chapter 10. please please please read and review as i would like to know how you like this story. thank you Anna**

* * *

Just as Anna asked her question there was a soft whimper coming from the bed. Without thinking Anna was out of the chair faster than she could think and to the bedside. She could see that it was her daughter who had made the sound and was currently tossing and turning a bit while another whimper escaped her lips.

Very softly Anna began to run her fingers through Sam's hair and closed her eyes. She knew that the lullaby that she always sang to her daughter would calm her down so without thinking she thought of the song that had been dubbed 'Sam's Lullaby' (because every sense she had been little it was the only song that Anna could sing that would calm the little girl down), and began to sing.

Anna did not register that the music that began to gently play across the room was in fact real and not just in her mind as she soothingly began to sing.

~Christopher Robin and I walked to York

As the branches lit up by the moon

Buzzing out questions two hours before

As our day disappears off to sea

But I've wondered much further

Today then I should

And I can't seem to find

My way back to the woods~

* * *

As Anna continued to sing, not realizing anything was amiss, Carlisle and Esme sat in shock as they watched the scene in front of them. They could tell that the music, which filled the whole room, was coming from the woman before them. They could also tell that said woman did not realize it either.

Turning to look at each other then back to Anna they heard all of their children quickly but quietly come to the doorway to the room they were in. Including Edward who had just gotten back from Bella's house a few minutes before.

Carlisle looked quickly to the doorway, put his fingers to his lips to indicate that they should be quiet then turned his attention back to the scene in front of him. He, along with the rest of his family continued to watch transfixed as the little girl stopped her distressed whimpers and fell into a more peaceful sleep as Anna continued to sing. Still she did not seem to notice the gentle music around them and slowly she eased away from the now peacefully sleeping child and stopped singing, though still sitting on the bed watching thoughtfully over her children. As soon as she stopped singing the music stopped just as quickly as it had begun.

* * *

Anna was afraid that something like this would happen. Though she should have expected it. After everything that they had just been though, the traumatic events were now catching up to her children while they slept. She did not know all that they had seen when the fire was consuming her body for the twenty four hours that it had taken for her to turn, but she knew that at the very least they would have been scared and worried about her (let alone what that monster could have said and done to them). She would have to talk to them about that when they woke up or in the very near future.

She remembered, though vagly, what they had gone through when her husband, their father, had died. They had had bad dreams for week's afterword and were scared to death that something would happen to Anna and not only would they lose their dad but their mom to and be all alone.

'_That is probably what they thought to as they watched me lying on the floor in the living room when the change was happening'._ She thought to herself as she slowly leaned back and stopped singing as she could see her daughter had gone into a more restful sleep.

Taking a deep breath she could smell others in the room now and without thinking she spun around, jumping lightly on the bed and dropped into a crouched position letting out a soft but menacing growl.

Upon seeing who else had come into the room and who was standing behind Carlisle and Esme, Anna immediately calmed down and sat on the end of the bed looking shocked, surprised, scared and guilty.

"I am so sorry; I don't know why I did that. I just smelled and….then I…" Anna quickly put her hands over her mouth. These people, vampires or not had been so gentle and kind to her and her children and here she had almost attack them.

* * *

Seeing this Carlisle put his hands up in a very non threatening manner. "It is perfectly understandable Anna. You were startled is all and it is completely alright." Seeing that she was about to refute Carlisle continued. "We should have had the children wait outside in the hall, but when the music started and they heard it they came up here to investigate. We," at this he indicated to himself and Esme as well as the rest of his children. "We were so transfixed as we watched you that we could not seem to move away. For that it is I who should apologies." He said as Esme slowly came up and wrapped her arms around his waist.

At the same time, though standing behind their parents against the wall next to the doorway, Emmett wrapped Rosalie in his arms while Jasper did the same with Alice. Only Edward stood alone though close to his siblings.

They all watched as a confused expression came over Anna's face. "Still I should not have….wait a minute, what music?" She said as the confusion on her face came into her voice.

* * *

Jasper nodded his head to Edward and to Carlisle indicating that she was feeling just as confused as she looked.

Edward meanwhile was trying to read her mind and was just as confused as Anna looked, but for a different reason. It was not like with Bella (it was blank and nothing at all when he tried to read her), but with Anna it was almost the same but he did every now and then catch some thoughts and right then the only thing that he could read in her mind was 'I don't understand', and 'what is wrong with me', before it was blank once more. Giving a slight not to Carlisle he too continued to look at Anna.

Meanwhile Carlisle had been going over everything that he had just witnessed with Anna. She really did seem just as confused as the rest of them did. "Anna, when you started singing music started to play; very soft piano music filled the room. That is why my children came up here; they heard the music and wanted to see where it was coming from. Did you not here the music?" Carlisle asked as he sat back down in the seat he had occupied earlier, Esme doing the same next to him.

While Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward decided to sit on the floor tucked just back and to the side of their parents against the wall they watched as Anna slowly got off of the bed and sat down in her chair, making sure that it was as close to the side of the bed as it could be.

They watched as Anna thought for a moment. "Not really, I mean I could hear it in my mind I guess. I thought of it, sort of played it in my mind so I could get the tune, but…..I mean…..I vaguely remember sometimes I used to get songs stuck in my head and I could almost swear I could actually hear them but…." They all watched as she folded her hands in her lap and gazed at her sleeping children.

"Has anything like this happened before Anna? Did you notice anything odd or strange happen sense you woke up?" Carlisle asked. He was trying to form theories as to the gift or gifts that Anna could possibly have as it was obvious that she did have them.

* * *

Anna watched as everyone sat down. Taking a deep breath she too got up, making sure that her chair was as close to her children as possible, sat down as well. She did not know why, after all, all of them had taken in her and her children and she knew that they would not hurt her, she could feel it, and yet she still felt a bit apprehensive. She figured it was because of everything that was now starting to catch up to her, the stress of finding out that mythical creatures actually exist and that she was now one of them, the attack, the run, the conversation.

Taking a deep breath she thought about the question that Carlisle had just asked her. "No…" she had started to say but then she thought about everything that had happened to her and remembered about the flash of bright light just before she had jumped on James. "Yes, there was something strange that had happened, though it was not music." She said as she slowly looked from her children to Carlisle.

* * *

Carlisle sat holding one of Esme's hands as he waited for Anna to answer his question. He had heard her start to say 'no' and then stop. He could see she was trying to remember what had happened to her and to her children.

"Yes, there was something strange that had happened, though it was not music." She said and Carlisle waited patiently for her to continue. "This is going to sound weird, but when I awoke, sitting up in front of the fire place in the middle of the living room he…" At this they all watched as Anna began to shake, wrapping her arms around herself as she remembered the awful things that had happened to her and her children that led them to being in their home at that very moment.

Esme was about to get up and go over to comfort the silently sobbing woman when Alice came up behind her and rested a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently. Then to the surprise of the whole family, Rosalie walked from Emmett's arms and over to Anna, taking the shaking and distressed woman into her arms and rocking her gently, soothing her with soft spoken words.

After about ten minutes they could see that Anna had started to calm down. They watched as Rosalie knelt down next to Anna and, while not holding her anymore, still refused to let go completely and was holding her hands while slowly rubbing circles along the tops of them.

Softly Anna began to speak once more. "When I awoke I knew my children were next to me." At this they watched as she looked over at her children again and could see how she held on a bit tighter to Rosalie's hands seeming to draw strength from the touch and the sight of her peacefully sleeping children just a few feet away.

"Looking over I saw that monster James, the one who did this to me. He was looking at me with surprise and a hind of fear but he quickly changed his look into a feral type grin and before I knew it he had both of my children next to him, an arm around each one." Taking another deep breath though not taking her eyes off of her children they all waited for her to continue. None of them daring to breath in seemed.

"Though he held them close he pulled Ben even closer to him and his grin grew as he saw me take a deep breath. I watched as he turned his head and…" At this they all watched her as Anna closed her eyes and shuddered. "I watched as he licked the side of my son's face all the while saying, 'doesn't he smell divine'." They watched as Anna turned to look Carlisle in the eye. "I knew then what he wanted me to do, I heard him speak to the other two just after he bit me before the pain became too much and I could focus on nothing else. He spoke about wanting a play toy and how he wanted to break me first. He wanted me to kill my own children Carlisle."

* * *

Anna looked down at her lap and to her hands which were still being held in the other girl's, 'Rosalie', she thought her name was. She heard Rosalie speak softly again telling her that it would be alright and that nothing was going to happen to her or her children again.

She smiled softly to Rosalie before turning back to her children once more. "I had to get them away from him so I held out my hand to my son. He thought I was going to do what he wanted and his smirk grew when I held out my other hand for my daughter. I guess he thought I was going to drain both of them at the same time. As soon as I had both of them I pushed them behind me, I remember thinking I needed some distraction and in that split second a blinding flash of light came and I lunged at him. I meant to snap his neck but I ended up tearing his head completely off." Anna said.

Anna heard several gasps and low growls and instantly turned her head to stare at those in front of her. She thought that everyone was shocked and mad that she had killed someone, and they were. She could see it in their eyes, even in the calm and maternal eyes she associated with Carlisle and Esme. But it was not at her that they were mad at but at the ones that had done this to her.

Realizing that they were not judging her and feeling the reassuring squeeze of Rosalie she continued. "Without thinking I threw his head across the room, grabbed my children and ran. I did not stop running until I came upon Edward and Bella in the forest." Turning to Edward Anna continued. "I am sorry Edward, for the way I reacted to you when I saw you. To all of you really." At this she looked around at everyone else in the room. "It's just…after what had just happened…and then coming across another who smelled like they did and…..with Bella, I thought that you might try to hurt us to and my second thought was that you would do the same to Bella that was done to me. Even though up to that point I still did not know exactly what was done to me." Anna said as she looked over to her children again before looking back to the family in front of her.

* * *

Once more it was to everyone's surprise that Emmett moved first, pushing himself away from the wall and slowly walking over to the woman next to his wife. In a more serious tone than any of them had ever heard from him they watched as he knelt next to Rosalie in front of Anna. "Never, ever be sorry. For any of it. You did the right thing. Period. And I swear to you now that I will." At this he looked quickly to Rosalie who nodded back, still not taking her eyes off of the woman in front of her. "We will never let those bastards hurt you or your children again. I know I speak for all of us when I say that we want you to stay here and we will help you get used to your new life." Then, just like that Emmett smiled and was more like his usual self again. "No one is going to hurt my little sister and my niece and nephew again." As he crossed his arms and nodded his head, a big smile spread across his face.

Turning around with his arms still crossed he looked at the rest of the family, a question on his lips. His grin grew wider as he could see that before he could even ask that there were nods going around from every member of the family in agreement. Jasper and Edward looked as if they wanted to go and find the three vampires who had done this to Anna and her children and surprisingly Carlisle, for all his gently nature, had a look not only would he join them but that he would lead the way and that this James person was his to deal with.

Esme, with silent tears in her eyes, tears that would never fall, got up and walked over to Anna and knelt down in front of her where Emmett had been next to Rosalie, took Anna into her arms and hugged her tightly. "Emmett is right Anna. I know it is a lot to take in right now with everything that you have been through but we would be honored to have you and the children stay with us. We can teach you all that you need to know and to help keep you and the children safe." Turning to Carlisle and receiving a nod in return Esme turned back around to the woman she held in her arms. "We would be honored to have the three of you join our family."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: sorry it has taken me so long to update but here is a new chapter and it is the longest so far. i do not have a beta so i apologise for any mistakes in spelling and or grammer. please dont flame me. and also if anyone would like to beta for me i would greatly appriciate it.**

**thanks again,**

**Anna**

* * *

Anna sat in stunned silence as she looked at Esme. "I don't know what to say." She said and she didn't. Even though her feelings were telling her that she could trust these people she still had just barely met them and they had just barely met her and her children. Anna would protect her children with everything that she had and while these people were 'monsters' like the other three had been, (like I am now) she silently added, they were also different. She could feel their kindness and actual want to help her and her children, could feel the maternal and paternal air that Esme and Carlisle gave off, just like her own. Could feel love and familial devotion that they all had for one another. It was not easy to gain Anna's trust as she had been hurt many times in the past but she also prided herself for having good instincts and at the moment everything within her was telling her that she could trust these people.

Anna looked from Esme to Carlisle then back again. "I appreciate that but I have nothing to pay you with. I have a little bit in savings but I do not know how to get it now that…well I don't know how to get it and I know that it would not be enough and I could not stay here without giving you something in return, I just could not do it." She said, turning to Carlisle as she finished her statement. "I could never even begin to repay you for all that you have already done for us."

Anna turned to look at her sleeping children when all of a sudden there was laughter from the corner of the room. Turning her head sharply Anna could see that it was Emmett that was laughing and she frowned not understanding why he was doing such a thing. Putting her head down Anna felt guilty and upset as if what they had asked her was nothing more than a joke, a joke on her and as she began thinking that these where not the people she thought they were Anna heard several growls coming from the others in the room.

* * *

Jasper was the first to realize, though he knew what his 'bone headed' brother was getting at while laughing; he knew what Anna was feeling as he did so. He could feel her guilt, sadness and a little anger coming from her that told him that she thought that they had just played a joke on her with the offer that was sincere and heartfelt from all of them.

While the rest of the family, growls heard from them all and the resounding smack that was from Rosalie over the back of Emmett's head it was Jasper who was in front of Anna in an instant.

"It is not what you think Anna. Please, what my family has said to you is the truth." Turning to Emmett Jasper gave a glare before turning back to Anna. "What Emmett meant, though tactless he may be, was that you owe us nothing. Indeed we have more than enough to help you and your children." He said in all seriousness. Though as he laid a comforting hand on Anna's knee he took a deep breath, trying to get his own emotions under control for he usually was very calm and controlled himself, but as he took a deep breath, the scent of the children, who were right next to him filled his nose. Not once had he been so close to the children as he was now and every muscle in his body stiffened up immediately.

* * *

Anna looked at Jasper and then at the rest of the family that was before her as she took in his words. Looking at Emmett last and seeing a sheepish look but a firm nod indicating that what he really meant was exactly what Jasper had said she finally looked back to Jasper who was still kneeling in front of her. Placing her hand on his she was about to speak when she noticed that he had taken a deep breath and then watched as his whole body stiffened and his eyes went entirely black.

Then, without looking though she could feel it, the rest of the family stiffened as well. Anna new, without knowing how she knew, she grabbed both of Jasper's arms and closed her eyes.

* * *

Alice had the vision but it was just a moment before it happened. Seeing everyone tense as they watched Jasper take in a deep breath they knew that they would not be in time to stop what they all knew was about to happen. Even though they were only a few feet away, with how fast vampires moved they would not be able to grab Jasper in time before he would be on the children.

It had all happened so fast, one moment Alice had gotten her vision and the whole family knew what was going to happen and the next they all watched in awe as Anna grabbed a hold of Jasper with both of her arms and closed her eyes. Within just a second all of Jasper's body lost its tension and began to relax.

* * *

Closing her eyes, Anna knew that she had to do something. For some reason she just knew what Jasper was going to do, he was going to attack her children. Just before she closed her eyes she had seen him look over immediately to them while they slept on the bed next to her. She did not know how she knew this or know what exactly was going on, nor did she know that she knew that this was not the 'real' Jasper. She knew that he did not want to do what was going through his mind at that very moment. So when she had grabbed him with the only thought in her mind that she did not want him to smell her children, that she did not want him to be able to smell human blood.

Anna found that as soon as she thought this that Jasper seemed to calm down and she could feel his muscles under her hands begin to relax. Slowly opening her eyes she looked at Jaspers face and could see the color come back to his eyes, watched as they turned from black to the golden brown that they had been just moments before.

Slowly letting out the breath that she had been holding, though not realizing that she had done so in the first place, Anna let go of Jaspers arms and brought her hands back to her lap. "Are you feeling better now?" She asked looking a bit wearily at the vampire sitting in front of her.

"Yes" Jasper answered though he had a confused look on his face.

* * *

Jasper did not know what happened. First he was trying to calm the woman in front of him down and to reassure her and the next he had taken a deep breath to calm himself down and he had smelled the most delicious scent that was right next to him. He had smelled the children before but he had not been this close to them and in just an instant he could feel the monster in him telling him to just take it, that it would be so wonderful and all for him.

The next thing he knew was he felt pressure on his arms and before he could throw it off and lunge at the children he felt a tingling in his nose and then the smell was gone. Just like that, he did not smell the human blood so close to him and he did not crave what he did smell.

Taking in another deep breath Jasper found that he could still smell Anna's children, their unique scent, but not their blood. He heard Anna ask him if he was alright and he had said yes to her but he was still confused. He did not know what had just happened.

Looking up to Anna once more he asked the one question that he knew was on the minds of his entire family. "What just happened? What did you do?" He was not mad or upset; he was just very confused and curious.

"I don't know." Anna said looking a bit confused herself. "One minute I watched you take a deep breath and stiffen up, watched your eyes change color and for some reason I knew why and what you were about to do. I could not let you or anyone hurt my children though I sensed that you did not really want to hurt them so I grabbed you and I just thought….."

* * *

As Anna tried to explain what had just happened she stopped. She did not know how to put into words what had happened, she did not understand it herself but what other explanation could there be then she had a thought of Jasper not smelling human blood and all of a sudden he relaxed as if he did not smell the blood of her children anymore.

Anna looked up when she heard the voice of Carlisle. "It is alright Anna; just explain what you can, what you were thinking at the time." He said as if he seemed to sense what she was thinking and the dilemma she seemed to be having.

Closing her eyes for a moment she thought about how to put it into words before she opened her eyes once more and began to tell everyone that was in the room what she thought happened. "I don't really know" she said "One moment I was realizing what was happening and the next I had grabbed Jasper and thought , well I am not really sure, just that I wished that he could not smell human blood. That the blood of my children would not affect him, and then he seemed to calm down." As she finished speaking she looked back down to her lap and twisted her hands around a bit.

Slowly looking back up she looked at everyone there before finally coming back to Carlisle. He seemed to be thinking of what she had just told them when Jasper, who was still in front of her, slowly stood up and looked to Carlisle. "One minute I could smell the blood of the children and the beast in me wanted it, craved it even, and the next I could smell nothing. I can smell the unique scent of the children but I cannot smell their blood, it is as if it is not there at all. I cannot explain it Carlisle."

* * *

After hearing what Anna had been thinking at the time and then what Jasper had experienced Carlisle thought he had a pretty good idea of what had happened though he was still not sure exactly how it came to be. Turning to his family and then to Anna and Jasper he said, "I think I know what has happened. Anna, I believe that somehow you stopped Jasper from being able to smell human blood. I do not know if it is all blood or just human and to what extent it is, whether it is just the children's blood or every human's blood but I do believe that it was you who did it. We will have to experiment a little to see the extent of the 'block' for a better word for it that you have placed upon Jasper of course. I would also like, with your permission to have a very good friend of mine come here to meet you Anna, as I have told you, there are some vampires who have special gifts and it is obvious that you are one of these vampires. The question is what exactly your gift is. Eleazar, my friend has a gift as well; his gift is to be able to sense the gift of others, what it is and what it can do exactly. Would it be alright with you if I called him and see if he can come here?"

Carlisle knew that Anna was still trying to adjust with everything that had just happened to her and her children. That while she was still weary she was slowly coming to trust his family and he was not sure about what bringing in another vampire would do or how she would react. Perhaps he should suggest that they wait for a bit so that she and her children could get settled in before he had Eleazar come down. Seeing a sort of panicked look on Anna's face Carlisle realized that he had made a correct assessment.

Holding his hands up Carlisle made sure to quickly reassure Anna. "We don't have to do it right now Anna. We can wait for a time to let you and the children get settled in, that is if you would like to stay here with us. Please let me tell you that it is absolutely no inconvenience in having you here, actually we would be delighted to have you and that way you can adjust to what you are as well as the children. You can learn more about what it means to be a vampire and we would be more than happy to help you with this, we can also work on learning what you gift is ourselves until you feel comfortable with having more people around you. But let me assure you that my friend and his family are like us, they are vegetarians, meaning that they, like us, only feed on the blood of animals. They do not hunt humans at all." Carlisle said in his most reassuring voice. He could see that he made the right choice as when he finished speaking he watched as Anna slowly began to relax once more.

* * *

Anna began to relax after hearing that Carlisle was not going to bring his friend right away. She was beginning to trust the family that took her and her children in, especially Carlisle and Esme, but she knew that she could not handle others right now. Especially once that she did not know or trust around her children. Carlisle said that they were like them, that they did not hurt people and fed off of animal blood but she was not going to chance it, with her children she would put nothing to chance. It was bad enough having to 'chance' with her current situation but at the moment she had no other choice and so far everything in her was telling her that she could trust those in front of her.

"Thank you." Anna said nodding to Carlisle. Watching as Jasper stood and went over to his mate Anna smiled softly and looked back to her children. Hearing Carlisle speak she quickly turned her attention back to him.

* * *

"I think it would be betting if everyone" here Carlisle looked to his children "went down stairs." Stepping out into the hall for a moment he motioned for Emmett and Rosalie to stay behind. "Can you go hunting again for Anna? She is going to need to feed as much as possible right now and for the time being she will not be able to do it herself." Carlisle asked softly. Receiving two nods he whispered his thanks and watched as they two disappeared down the stairs. Coming back into the bedroom Carlisle retook his seat in the chair that was next to his wife, smiling softly at her he turned his attention back to Anna who was next to the bed where her children still slept on peacefully.

This time it was Esme who spoke. "Please will you consider our offer Anna? We would really like for you and your children to stay with us. We can only imagine what you must be feeling after everything that you have gone through but we would like to help. We can help you adjust to this life and to be able to help you raise your children. Please consider out offer." Esme said with almost a pleading tone in her voice. She wanted to help the woman in front of her with every fiber of her being, for some reason she already felt as if the woman in front of her was hers, her daughter that needed protecting and Esme wanted to do anything and everything in her power to make sure that this small family did not suffer anymore.

Carlisle gripped Esme's hand in his, smiling softly before addressing Anna as well. "We really do wish to help you Anna. We know how difficult this life can be and how most of our kind never asked to be what they became. We will make sure that you and your children have everything that you need and to help you adjust to this life. If you wish later on to leave then of course we would never stop you but you are more than welcome to stay with us for as long as you like and if you do leave you are always welcome to come back at any time you need or want to." Carlisle said

* * *

Anna sat and listened as first Esme spoke and then Carlisle. She could hear the sincerity in both of their voices and knew that they meant everything that they had said.

Looking back over to her children she thought for a moment. She knew that she needed help; she knew that she had to know all there was about their, her, kind as well as how to find out and use the ability that she apparently had. She also knew that she could no longer go back to her old life and did not know where to start in building a new one for her and her children.

Looking back up to Carlisle and Esme, Anna slowly nodded her head. She did not know right now how long she would stay, but she knew that she needed their help so for the time being her and her children would stay with the Cullen's and she hoped that later on things would become more clear as to what she should do with this new life that had been thrust upon her.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs Edward, Alice and Jasper sat in the living room quietly talking about everything that had happened in the last few hours. As they talked both Edward and Jasper watched as Alice's eyes glazed over for a moment before going back normal. Jumping up and down Alice clapped her hands together quietly so as not to disturb those that were still upstairs. Jasper could feel the happiness and glee coming from his wife as Edward had a soft smile on his face.

"What did you see Alice?" Jasper asked softly.

"They are going to stay!" Alice said quietly yet excitedly. "Anna and the kids are going to stay. She has not decided for how long exactly but for now they are going to stay with us. I am so excited." She said still bouncing up and down in her seat.

Jasper smiled faintly as well before remembering what he had wanted to talk to his wife and sibling about. "That is good, but what I would like to know is what exactly Anna's power is. I mean earlier, though I am loath to admit it, smelling her children so close, I wanted it, I did not want to but I knew that I was going to give in and attack. Then all of a sudden, it was gone. Did you pick anything up Edward?" Jasper said shaking his head slightly before turning to look at his brother.

Edward had been thinking of the same thing. He could not figure Anna out. He could not read her like he could everyone else, with the exception of Bella that is, he could only catch little snippets here and there. "No, with Anna it is different, difficult. Not like with Bella where I cannot hear anything but with Anna I only get a few words here and there. When it happened, upstairs, the only thing I got was 'no' and 'a block or filter' that was all I heard and it was only for a split second and very soft. I say Alice's vision then heard those words then all of a sudden you were relaxed and not wanting to attack anymore." Edward said. "Now that I think about it, ever sense we met her and her children out in the woods I have only been able to hear just a hand full of words from her and all of them softly spoken, like hearing them through a filter or a really thick wall or window. It is very strange, though I do know that she is not a threat to our family. Even those few words that I have gotten from her they seem honest and sincere, though I do know, power or no power, newborn or not, she will protect her children fiercely just as we would protect each other."

Still pondering everything that had been said and trying to figure out the mystery that was Anna, or her powers really both Edward and Jasper were drawn out of their thoughts as they sensed Alice once again go still next to them. Turning their attention to her they waited for to finish seeing what she was seeing to then tell them what was going on. Coming out of her vision Alice emmediantly started to sing the national anthem for Russia in Greek of all things so that Edward would not know what it was that she saw.

"Alice!" Edward said with a hint of an exasperated growl. Alice just smiled thoughtfully before standing up with a slight bounce to her step. "We need to go shopping!" she said quietly clapping her hands together. "When Emmett and Rosalie get back she and I are going to go shopping. We need to get things for the children as well as some things for Anna." As soon as she said this her eyes went glazed again before returning to normal with a slight frown that quickly turned into a pout.

Edward smirked before looking back to his sister. "She is not going to like that Alice. You should have already figured that out when she was reluctant to stay with us because she could not pay us for letting her and her children say here." Edward said as he saw the vision Alice had just had about Anna adamantly refusing all of the shopping bags that Alice and Rosalie would be bringing home.

"Don't worry, I will figure out a way for her to let us shop for her." Alice said as she thought for a moment before her eyes glazed over again as she was seeing the outcome of yet another possibility. Coming out of her vision Alice once more clapped her hands together. "It will be perfect." She said before she and her mate and brother stood up and turned to the hallway that led to the back door. They could hear that Emmett and Rosalie were back from the hunt that they went on for the newborn upstairs. Though they all thought that 'newborn' was a very loose term for Anna seeing as how her control seemed to be that of a vampire that was a hundred years old at the very least.

As they heard the back door open and then close, Emmett was at their side at once while Rosalie hurried up the stairs to give the three thermoses to Carlisle before joining her mate and brothers and sister down stairs.

As soon as Rosalie was back Alice wasted no time in telling her of their shopping plans, to which Rosalie quickly agreed to, and in no time at all the two women were out of the door, purses in hand, to head to the shopping mall. In was almost dawn and they knew that no place close would be open yet so they had decided to head into Seattle to shop. They figured that once they were there all of the stores that they wanted to go to would be open by then and they could get all that they wanted and needed before coming back and having it be late morning or early afternoon when they returned.

* * *

When Rosalie came upstairs she slowly entered the room that Carlisle and Esme were still in with Anna and her sleeping children. Smiling softly to Anna Rosalie handed the three thermoses to Carlisle while quietly telling him that two of them were bear and once was mountain lion. Smiling one more time to Anna they all watched as Rosalie left the room to go downstairs with the rest of her siblings and mate.

Smiling Carlisle stood up and handed one of the big thermoses to Anna and watched as she smiled gratefully to him before opening it and downing its contents quickly. Carlisle had noticed that a few times Anna had swallowed and would grimace a bit but would seem to push it aside as if it did not matter before going back to her usual expression. He knew that she had to be thirsty, newborns where known for their insatiably thirst and for the first few months, at least, had to drink often. Looking at Anna now, he was amazed at how much control she had and was curious to ask her about it.

Watching as Anna finished the first thermos he handed her another and smiled as he watched her down it just as she had done with the first. When she had finished he quietly handed her the third and watched as she took slow drinks of it instead of gulping it down as she had the first two. Seeing her nurse this one he decided to ask the question that had been on his mind for awhile now.

"Anna, can I ask you something?" Carlisle said as he sat back down in his chair next to Esme. Seeing Anna's nod he continued, "how is your thirst?" He said softly.

"I feel the burn in my throat but…." At this Anna trailed off for a moment. Looking to her children she smiled before turning back to Carlisle. "When you are a mother, your children come first. You put your children ahead of you in everything, even if it means going without so that they don't have to. I have gone days before with nothing to eat because I had to ration what we had and I rationed enough for my children. I guess it is just like that, I feel the thirst, the burn, but…. I just push it aside I guess. I don't feel a need to go after the blood like you said was normal, though I do apriciate the blood that your children got for me. I cant thank you enough for that. It tastes amazing, I never thought that blood would but, I guess the smell is better then what human blood does, at least from my children it does. Thank you by the way Carlisle." Anna said as she drained the last of the blood in the third thermos.

They all sat in talking softly for the next few hours until they could start to see the sky outside lightning up.

* * *

**AN: i just wanted to say again that i am sorry i dont have a beta and as such i am having to edit on my own. i do go over every chapter before i post to try and make sure everything flows as best as i can make it but it would be so much better to have a new pair of eyes to help. if any of you would be willing to be my beta for this story i would greatly appriciate it. i have plans for this story to go along way as well as many stories to follow it as sequels. please write me a note from my profile page or in a review if you would be willing to help me with this story as beta and i would love you forever. lol kidding but seriously i would love all the help that i can get.**

**thanks again,**

**Annajewel**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: i am happy to say that i was able to get this chapter written and posted alot fast then the other chapters and i hope to be able to keep posting a lot more often the what i have been in the past. this chapter as you will find is the longest so far at over 7,000 words and just over 22 pages long. (atleast in my word program that is). also i am going to be working on reviewing and fixing my previous chapters as i get a chance inbetween writting more chapters for this story. i am still not sure how long it will be though expect probably atleast 30 or more chapters.**

**i want to say thank you to all that have read my story so far and to ask everyone to bare with me as i try and fix any grammer and spelling errors in previous chapters. please i ask that if you would, review my story, you dont have to review every chapter but to review on the last chapter that has been posted to date and to please tell me what you think. all i ask is that if you dont like it to be polite in saying so.**

**again thank you all so much and with out further adu here is chapter 11**

**sincerly,**

**Anna**

* * *

As morning came Anna looked over at her children knowing that they would be awake soon and that she would need to see about making breakfast for them. Anna found that just like when her children were first born she was completely fascinated watching them sleep and could not help the soft smile that curved on her lips. She found that as she tried to remember things that had happened in the past they kept slipping away until only memories of her children were clear and even then most of them were of the more recent ones of the last couple of years, she found that she could only vaguely remember the face and name of her late husband who she knew had died a couple of years ago. Sighing Anna pushed those thoughts aside, Carlisle had told her that most if not all of her human memories would fade and or be gone altogether before too long. Looking back at her children Anna forced herself to only think about one thing; they were safe. All that mattered now was that her and her children were safe and far away from the monsters that had done this to them. That now they had found people who were like what she now was though not like the monsters who had done this to her and they were helping her and her children to adjust to this new life and to start fresh. To even possibly have a whole family that Anna had only ever dreamed of having. Looking over to Anna smiled at Carlisle and Esme who had not left her side throughout the entire night, she knew that they wanted her to be as comfortable as possible and to make sure that she knew that she was no longer alone. Anna could not help but to have her smile turn shy as she turned back to her children, the actions and sincerity coming from the two older vampires were a huge comfort and reassurance that Anna was not used to but welcomed whole heartily none the less.

All through the rest of the night Carlisle and Esme had not left Anna's side and continued to talk with her, she truly was thankful for their presence and help. She could still hear the others down stairs talking or what sounded to her as playing video games though she had heard a car leave a couple of hours ago and knew that no all of Carlisle and Esme's children were home. She wondered just how it was that they spent all of their time. One of the things that Anna had learned while talking to Carlisle and Esme the last couple of hours was that vampires never slept. Ever. It was a strange concept to hear let alone get used to, but she found that even as she thought this that she was not in the least bit tired. It again made her wonder what everyone did in their spare time, what she would now do in her spare time.

Looking from her children, as she did so often trying to reassure herself that they were alright, Anna turned to Esme. "Would it be possible for me to make them some breakfast when they get up Esme?" Anna asked quietly before turning back to look at her children. She hated having to rely on others, especially with no means at the moment to get everything that she and her children needed let alone the means to pay back those that were helping her. She needed to talk to Carlisle about how or even if she could get some of their things or at least be able to get the money that she had saved in her bank account. She did not even know and would also have to ask Carlisle about how they would explain their disappearance, or death, or if to just say that they moved away. There was still a lot of things that needed to be discussed and Anna did not want to do it with her children present but she would not leave their side so she resigned herself to wait until probably the next night to talk about everything.

Hearing Esme Anna looked back over to the other woman. "Of course there is Anna, we keep human food in the house for Bella and it would be no trouble at all for me to make the children some breakfast. Is there anything in particular that they like to eat?" Esme said smiling softly at Anna.

"No please, you don't need to do that. I can make them something to eat Esme, I could not ask you to do that after everything that you have already done for us." Anna said hurriedly, she did not mean to make Esme think that she was asking for 'her' be the one to cook, just if there was something in the house that Anna herself could cook for her children. She did not know if vampires kept 'human' food around sense they did not eat it.

"Please Anna, it really is no trouble at all, I am sure that they will be awake soon and you will want to be with them so I can go down in just a bit and start cooking so that when you are all ready to come downstairs that everything will be ready and waiting for them. Please dear it is no trouble at all; I want to do this for you." Esme said while standing and walking over to Anna.

Anna could hear in Esme's voice that she meant everything that she had just said, that she truly wanted to help. She could hear the words that were left unspoken, that she wanted to help make everything easier for not only Anna but her children as well. To make them feel welcome, to feel safe, to feel like they were home.

Anna felt a comforting hand on her shoulder as Esme came to stand in front of her. For a moment it felt like a mother comforting her child, the look in Esme's eyes was one of a mother and it made Anna pause for a moment. She had never really had a mother's touch herself, her own mother was never there for her and she had been on her own sense she was quite young, something that she always vowed to never do to her own children. For that moment Anna herself felt like a child and though she thought it a bit strange and seeing as she did not know Esme that long she still closed her eyes for a moment and sighed, excepting the touch as if it was a mother to her child. Realizing what she was doing Anna opened her eyes and smiled a bit sheepishly up at Esme and felt the need to apologies but before she could Esme smiled down at her and told her with her eyes that she had nothing to apologies for.

As Esme left the room to go down stairs Carlisle stood from his chair. "We will wait for you down stairs Anna. When the children wake up please come and join us. There is a bathroom through the door there for the children." Carlisle said smiling as he gestured to a door against the right wall that Anna had assumed to be a closet. With that Carlisle also left the room and Anna sat in silence just listening to the sounds of the house and of the breathing of her children as she waited for them to wake. She did not have long to wait as she could see the dawns first light already coming in through the window that sat to her left. Twenty minutes later, after Carlisle and Esme and went down stairs Anna heard the change in Sam and Ben's breathing and knew that they were waking up.

Walking over to the bed Anna saw Sam's eyes open just before Ben's did; smiling softly Anna sat on the edge of the bed and ran her fingers through their hair. "Good morning my angels." Anna said as she leaned down a kissed both of their foreheads.

"Good morning mommy." They both said while rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. Smiling Anna carefully helped them both out of bed and led them over to the bathroom thinking to herself that she had to do something about getting them some cloths so that she could give them baths and have fresh cloths to change them into.

Instead Anna told Sam to go to the bathroom while she found a washcloth and helped Ben wash his hands and face before having them switch so she could wash up Sam as well. Once that was done she took both of their hands and walked back into the bedroom, she wanted to talk to them for just a bit before going downstairs.

"Hey babies, mommy needs to talk to both of you for just a bit ok." Anna said as she led them back to the bed where she sat down, Sam sat next to her while she pulled Ben up into her lap. "Sure mommy." They both said at the same time.

Anna smiled down at both of her children; she knew that as long as they were together that they would get through anything. Taking a deep breath Anna slowly let it out. "A lot has happened in the last couple of days and I want to make sure that you guys are ok." She started while looking at her daughter and then at her son. "A lot has happened and a lot has changed but I want you to know that no matter what happens mommy will always be here for you. Mommy loves you both very, very much, never forget that." She said as she fought back a sob that tried to break free from her throat.

At that moment both of her children hugged her tightly. "We know that mommy, we love you to." They both said as they pulled back enough to look at her. "Don't be sad mommy." Ben said as he placed both of his hands onto Anna's face. Anna could not help but smile softly at her son and daughter. They were two of the most amazing children that she had ever known and she was so very happy and proud that they were hers.

Hugging her children to her, though careful to not put too much strength into it, Anna kissed the tops of their heads again before she continued. "How would you both feel about staying with the Cullen's for a bit?" Anna said while looking between both of her children.

Immediately both of her children perked up with smiles on their faces. "Can we, can we, can we mommy, please, please, please!" Both of her children said at once while beginning to jump up and down where they sat.

Anna smiled and could not help but chuckle at her children's enthusiasm, they always had a way of knowing and being able to read people and ever sense the moment in the forest when they first came across Edward and Bella and then a few moments later the rest of the Cullen's her children had taken an immediate liking toward them. "There is a lot of things that need to be worked out and a lot of things that the Cullen's have to help mommy with, but I wanted to talk to the two of you about it to see what you thought." Anna said.

"We like it here mommy," they both said. "They can help us mommy, we just know it." They said smiling. Pulling Anna down Sam whispered into her ear, "Esme and Carlisle," she said quietly. Anna looked down at her children with puzzlement on her face. "What about them baby." She said. Again Sam pulled Anna down farther, "They feel like," here Samantha scrunched her face a bit in thought. It was her brother that answered for her. "They feel like family, like how a grandma and grandpa should feel." He said, proud that he was the one to say it out loud. "Exactly," Sam said. "They all feel like family, like they are our aunts and uncles mommy. They feel like you mommy, safe and family." Samantha said and once again Anna was struck by how her children could read people the way that they could. There were times when they talked as if they were adults yet they still held their innocence behind the words they spoke.

At that moment Anna heard first Ben's and then Sam's stomachs growl with hunger. Smiling softly Anna looked at her children. "How about we go and get you two something to eat than shall we." She said only to have both of her children jump from her lap and the bed and grab her hands to pull her up. Laughing softly Anna took their hands and led them from the room and down the stairs.

* * *

Unbeknown to Anna the rest of the Cullen's down stairs could hear the conversation that she was having with her children. Shutting off the TV, Edward, Jasper and Emmett all went into the kitchen where Carlisle and Esme were. Esme was just finished the children's breakfast when they heard Anna talking to the children after getting them washed up in the bathroom.

They all knew how hard this was on Anna and what she must be going through, having both her and her children's lives so uprooted and changed the way it suddenly was. Hearing her talk to her children and asking them how they felt about staying with them they could not hide the soft smiles that came to their faces. It was the children's last statements that really threw them though. They felt the same upon seeing them in the clearing yesterday, that sense of family and belonging, that Anna and her children belonged with them in their family. To hear that the children had felt it to made the five vampires in the kitchen gasp softly.

Esme brought her hand to her mouth in her shock causing Carlisle to move quickly around the island and wrap his arms around her. "They feel it to." She said softly. Carlisle held her a bit tighter and kissed the top of her forehead. "So it seems." He said while looking over the top of Esme's head to Jasper and Edward, both had smiles on their faces while their eyes were closed. Carlisle knew that they were concentrating on the three people up stairs.

Jasper was the first to open his eyes and look up to his foster father, next was Edward. "They really do feel that way Carlisle, they can read people very well and their feelings are that of familial, contentment and joy." He said to all those around him though he kept his voice to but a whisper.

Edward nodded his head. "I have never heard minds quite like those two children's before." He said quietly. "The really mean what they say, they have no fear of us at all and seem to know that we really do want to help. They also seem to know that we want them in our family and they feel the same way. It is amazing the way that they think, perceptive, honest and yet still very much so innocent." He said as he looked over to see Jasper nodding his head to what Edward had just said. Next to them Emmett was pumping his hands up into the air with barely restrained excitement he was getting a new little sister as well as a niece and nephew.

Carlisle also could not help the smile that spread across his face as he heard not only the children talk but also to hear Edward and Jasper confirm what they were thinking and feeling. Esme still hand her hands to her mouth and though she was smiling from ear to ear everyone in the kitchen could tell that if she could still cry she would have had tears of joy streaming down her face.

Looking to the stairway the five vampires in the kitchen all smiled as they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Smiling brightly, Edward, Jasper and Emmett all hurried and sat down at the kitchen table while Esme took two plates of food and Carlisle two glasses of juice to the table to await the children. After finishing everyone looked over to the entrance of the kitchen to see the three newest family members.

* * *

Entering the kitchen Anna smiled softly at seeing the three 'boys' sitting at the table with anxious smiles on their faces and Carlisle and Esme standing near the place settings that they had done for her children. Looking down Anna heard her children exclaim their joy and run over to the table that held their breakfast before she had a chance to take them there herself.

"Please don't run." Anna exclaimed as she hurried after her children. Anna found that even with how fast she could move now that by the time that she got to the table her children were already eating their food just as fast as they could put it into their mouths. "Slow down or you will choke babies." She said though she could not stop the soft smile from appearing on her face.

Sitting down next to her children Anna turned to Carlisle and Esme. "Thank you, you did not need to do this, I did not mean for you to have to go through so much trouble Esme." She said as she put her head down shyly.

Esme walked over to Anna with a smile on her face. "Please," she said "it was not trouble at all, I was more than happy to do it." She said giving Anna a reassuring smile as she put a hand on Anna's left shoulder before turning to Sam and Ben and watched as they laughed at the funny faces that Emmett started to make.

"Thank you again, for everything that you have done for us." Anna said with a smile to both Esme and Carlisle before turning her attention back to the table, also watching Emmett interact with her children.

Smiling Anna cleared her throat to get her children's attention. "What do you say to Esme and Carlisle for making your breakfast?" She said trying to make sure that they remembered their manners.

"Thank you grandma and grandpa." They said as if it were the most natural thing to do before shoving more food into their mouths. At this Anna was quite shocked to say the least. She knew how they felt from their talk upstairs but could not believe that they would be so forward, especially to someone that they had just recently met.

"Samantha and Benjamin, you cannot be so forward babies. Their names are Mr. and Mrs. Cullen or Carlisle and Esme if they tell…" Anna went to say but was stopped by Esme who knelt down between Anna and Samantha.

"Please, if it is alright with you Anna we do not mind if the children call us grandma and grandpa." She said as she placed a hand on Anna's knee. "We could not help but hear you and the children talking upstairs and we know that we have just met, but we cannot help but feel as the children do." She said with a reassuring smile.

Carlisle walked over to Anna and placed his hand upon Anna's shoulder, the same shoulder that his wife had placed her hand on not but moments before. "I know that you have just come into our lives Anna, but all of us feel the same. That you and the children are a part of our family. Please if you do not mind we would love to have the children call us grandma and grandpa, we do not mind in the least. We have always wanted to have grandchildren, but if it is upsetting to you we will understand, you do not have to do anything that you do not wish to do, we do not want you to feel that you have to do something that you are not comfortable with." He said with a reassuring smile.

Anna was not sure what to do or what to think but before she could say anything it was her children that spoke. "Please mommy." They said with pleading looks on their faces. "We have never had a grandma and grandpa before and they would be the bestest grandparents in the whole world, we can tell." Said her daughter with her hands folded out in front of her. "Yeah mommy please, I want them to be our grandma and grandpa mommy." Her son said with the same look and expression on his face that his sister had.

Opening and closing her mouth Anna did not know what to say and before she could even try there was once again more protests, though these were not from her children but from the other side of the table. "Please Anna." Said Emmett with the same look and expression that her two children had with his hands folded in front of him in a plea. "We would be the bestest of uncles." He said using the same fraise that her daughter had.

"We really do feel as if you are already a part of our family Anna." This time it was Jasper who spoke. "I know that you are confused and it is hard to explain but from the moment that we met you in the forest it really has felt as if it is right to have you and your children here." He said as he used his gift to send Anna all of the feelings that he and his family were feeling toward her and her children.

Gasping Anna put her hand to her chest. She knew what each of their special talents were from the night before when they were all talking but she could not believe the feelings that were coursing through her at the moment. Anna looked at everyone around the table before turning to Jasper. "I wanted you to feel what everyone of this family feels for you and your children. We were being completely honest when we said that we feel as if you and your children were meant to be here, that you are already like family." He said with a soft and sincere smile on his face.

Anna was not sure what to think but she looked around at the faces that were around her and she knew that they were completely sincere and honest in both what they were saying and in the feelings that were being shared with her through Jasper. With the soft smiles on their faces she knew that the feelings that she was feeling were not false. Slowly she took a deep breath to feel for herself and found that they were completely being honest, she saw no deception in their eyes and knew that they also felt like family to her as well though she still could not explain how in such a short amount of time that they could feel so connected. Turning back to her children she could not help the small smile that came to her face as they still help the same expressions that they did moments before. "Please mommy?" Samantha said. "We can finally have our family whole again mommy." She said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Looking around to everyone one last time she finally came to rest on Carlisle and Esme. "Are you sure you do not mind that my children call you grandma and grandpa?" She asked as she looked to her children one more time before turning back to Carlisle and Esme.

Smiling Carlisle squeezed Anna's shoulder in reassurance. "No Anna, we do not mind at all. And perhaps when you are comfortable and ready we would be just as honored if you thought of us and perhaps called us mom and dad as well. That is if you want to, again there is absolutely no pressure Anna; it is only if you feel comfortable." He said again with a reassuring smile on his face and once again Anna could tell how much he truly meant the words that he was telling her.

Turning back to her children Anna smiled softly. "Alright babies." She said and that was all it took and both of her children started cheering and thanking her before going back to eating, though they could not stop taking excitedly in between bites and at times through the bites of their breakfast.

On top of her children's cheering, as soon as her words left her mouth Anna was startled as Emmett jumped up from his chair whooping and pumping his fists in the air. "Yes, I'm an uncle. Ha-ha I am going to be the bestest uncle that these kids will ever have." He said laughing as we went behind his two brothers. "I will be their favorite as they will like me more than you two." He said slapping both Jasper's and Edward's shoulders.

Instantly both of the other boys were out of their chair and began to chase the now running and laughing Emmett out of the kitchen, all the while protesting of how they were to be the favorites and not Emmett. Anna could not help but to laugh softly at their antics. They really were like the crazy brothers that Anna always wished that she had. A small frown came to Anna's face, but just as quickly was replaced with a smile.

* * *

Carlisle and Esme noticed the slight frown immediately but before they could say anything it was gone and replaced with a smile. Sitting down next to Anna they could not help but watch as the children finished eating everything that was on their plates. Esme was not sure what they would have liked and was afraid that she had given them to much food but thought that they could just eat what they wanted and not have to eat it all.

Esme was just about to say something when Anna spoke. "Thank you, to the both of you." She said only to then lower her voice so that the kids, who were still sitting right next to them would not here what their mother was saying. "I could never express how much it means to me for all that you have done for us. I mean…" here Anna looked to her children once more before turning back to Carlisle and Esme. "I have never really had a family before and….. Thank you again for everything that you have done. But please, you don't have to do all that you have. You don't..." Before Anna could continue Esme raised her hand.

"Please Anna, we would not have said anything if we did not mean it. We really would like for you to stay and be a part of our family. You already feel like a daughter to me and we can help you to get settled into this new life and to adjust as best as possible and to be able to have the help you need with Sam and Ben for when you must hunt." Seeing that Anna was about to object Carlisle decided to interject. "Please Anna; it is no problem for the boys to go hunting for you until you feel comfortable doing so for yourself. More importantly for when you feel comfortable and ready to leave your children to go and hunt, though they will never be left alone and we would never let anything ever happen to them. We will not rush you into anything, though eventually you will need to learn to hunt on your own we completely understand that it will be a long while yet before you are comfortable leaving your children especially because of what has happened so recently. It will take time to adjust but we will be here for you every step of the way. I am also sure that if you would like Bella would be able to help with the children as well." Carlisle said as he remembered how well Sam and Ben had gotten along with Bella the night before. Smiling softly Carlisle took Anna's hand into his own. "You are not alone anymore Anna."

* * *

Anna did not know what to say as she fought back a sob that started to form in the back of her throat. She had never really known this type of kindness before, only one other person had shown this type of kindness and want to help and Anna found that she could barely remember him, her late husband, who was also her best friend. Before she could say anything though Anna felt a tug at her sleeve, turning she saw her daughter looking up at her.

"Mommy, aren't you going to eat breakfast?" Her daughter said in a worried tone. Her children were always worried when she did not eat, course there were many a times when there just was not enough food and Anna would go without to make sure that her children had enough. Not that she would ever tell them that, she would usually make and excuse saying that she was not hungry or that she would eat later. Fortunately or at times unfortunately her children were always very, very perceptive.

Smiling down at her daughter Anna looked at both her and her son. "No babies, mommy already ate while you two were still sleeping. I am still very, very full." She said with a soft smile on her face. She could not help as her smile grew while she watched her daughter put her hands on her hips. "Honest baby, you can even ask Carlisle and Esme." Anna said before getting interrupted by her son. "Grandma and grandpa mommy." "I mean grandma and grandpa." She said with a slight smile, still not completely sure how she felt about those titles though she still could not shake the feeling that she belonged here and had known the Cullen's for years when it had been only days. "I really did eat while you two were sleeping." She said.

Eyeing her mother for a moment Sam smiled before turning back to finish her juice, satisfied for the moment that her mother was telling the truth. Anna had to smile; sometimes her children were just to observant.

Picking up their dishes Anna took them to the sink but before she could do more then put them down Esme was at her side. "Please Anna, I can do these." She said making her tone leave no room for argument. Before Anna could even begin the protest that was on the tip of her tongue both of her children were up from the table and grabbing her hands.

"Come on mommy, we heard Between the Lions, hurry, hurry." They said as they began to pull her toward the living room where sure enough Anna could hear the opening song for their favorite show that they very rarely got to watch. Coming into the living room Anna saw Jasper and Edward sitting on one of the couches and Emmett jumping up and down in the middle of the room before sitting down, legs crossed just like a child.

"See, I told you I could find something better for them to watch." Emmett said proudly as Anna watched both Sam and Ben sit in the middle of the room right next to Emmett, sitting the exact same way as the big vampire with all three of them having their legs crossed, hands in their laps and leaning forward towards the TV just as far as they could without toppling forward. Anna could not help the smile that came across her face. Looking to her left she saw Carlisle, who had just come into the room while holding Esme in his arms look at the scene in front of them with the same fond smile on their faces as her.

At their cottage they never got any TV reception being up in the mountains and Anna could never afford to have satellite or anything so it was a real treat for her children to be able to watch the shows that they loved on TV. Don't get her wrong, Anna did have a small TV and an old DVD player and this last Christmas she had gotten on DVD some of her children's favorite TV shows like Between the Lions, Go Diego Go, Dora the Explorer and Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Kids. Though they had them on DVD Anna still never let her children watch too much TV, only every other day for about an hour. She liked for her children to read books or for her to read them if they were a bit more advanced for them. Though her daughter could already read at a fifth grader's level and she was only at the age of first grade, Ben being the age for a kindergarten was at the reading level of second grade. As they were about an hour from the closest town Anna had chosen to home school her children and she was glad for it as she could teach them at her own pace, or rather their own pace and they had already surpassed any child their age. Though she did not push them hard, she still did not want to hold them back and in the process have them get board, which was what would have happened if they had lived closer to town and went to a public school. Anna would often read to them books like The Hobbit, or Romeo and Juliet (changing it slightly of course to make it more age appropriate) and then they would have fun by making it into their own little play and acting out different scenes in the living room. They also loved the classic children's stories and would act them out as well, Rapunzel, Sleeping Beauty, Beauty and the Beast, they loved to read and or be read to and to act out each and every story that they read.

Anna could not help as the smile on her face began to grow bigger and bigger as she thought of all the things that her children and her loved to do, all in the name of learning. She had worried and worried as the days past on and she grew more sick that she would not be able to do everything that they were used to doing. She knew that her children knew that she was sick though she always tried her best to hide it, and how she had worried every single day of what might happen to them if and or when she could no longer fight the sickness that was in her body and it took her away from them. There was no one that she really trusted to take care of them and she did not under any circumstance want them to be in foster care.

Smiling Anna thought that there was always a silver lining to any and all situations and even though it was the stuff out of horror films that had happened to them, she was at least glad or rather extremely grateful that she was no longer sick and could never get sick again, that she would always be strong and healthy for her children, to be able to teach them and play with them but also to be able to protect them.

* * *

Edward could hardly believe the changes that his whole family seemed to be going through, even his 'Queen of Bitches' sister Rosalie was happy with the possibility of their family getting larger and having a new sister and a niece and nephew. A part of him wished that his all of his family would except Bella the way they seemed to be excepting Anna and her children, well mainly Rosalie and Jasper though with what Anna had done for Jasper he hoped that his brother would be able to get to know Bella better now that he seemed to have a block or filter for human blood but he knew that Rosalie would be a lot harder in her acceptance. He knew that deep down she, like the rest of his family wanted him to be happy but he also knew her reasoning, in a way, for not liking Bella or rather not being excepting of her.

Though thinking of all of this Edward did not hold anything against Anna and her children, quite the opposite really, not only did he understand where she was coming from having seen all that had happened to her and her children in Alice's mind after they had come home from first meeting them in the forest but he too had felt the connection to the new vampire and her children. He too felt as if they belonged with them, a new sister to him and his siblings, a new daughter for his mother and father as well as having a niece and nephew.

When he had been sitting in the kitchen watching Esme cook for the two children he had heard along with his family the conversation going on up stairs as well as being able to hear the thoughts of the six and seven year olds and it just amazed him how they could be so excepting when especially children usually would run away screaming from them, not knowing what they were but being able to feel more acutely then adults that there was something wrong and 'off' about them. So to be able to hear quite the opposite from them was a big shock but in a good way. Another thing that had thrown him was that he could hear the children's thoughts very clearly but he could not hear their mother very well at all. Anna's thoughts most of the time did not come in or if it did was only a word or two here and there. He knew that she was not doing this on purpose nor did she even really know that she was doing it at all so he could not fault her for it.

When he had come into the living room with his two brothers Edward had decided he wanted to try and find a TV show for the children to watch, it was just for a moment when they had all come down the stairs to go into the kitchen that Ben seemed to have seen the TV in the living room and had thought about a couple of shows that he really liked to watch and that Edward got the feeling that they did not get to see often. It was Emmett that was triumphant in finding a children's show and it just happened to be one of the ones that he had seen in Ben's mind.

He could not help but smile as he saw his brother and the children sit down next to each other in the exact same position with their entire focus on the TV. It was funny to see a vampire as big as Emmett acting like a child, 'course he usually always does'. Edward thought to himself. 'Now he just has an excuse.' This thought almost made him laugh out loud.

Looking over at his other brother Edward could see that Jasper had a smile a mile wide that he could not hide even if he wanted to. The emotions in the room, Edward knew, were running very high and currently in 'happy mode'. Just as Edward was turning to look back at Emmett, Sam and Ben, all of whom had not moved a muscle it seemed sense the show had started, so intent they were on the what was going on in front of them, Edward picked up on completely clear thoughts that he knew were coming from Anna.

Turning to look at her Edward found that not only were there thoughts that he was picking up loud and clear from the new vampire but also there were images as well. It was the first time sense Edward had met Anna that he could hear her thoughts this loud and clear though most of what he was hearing and rather seeing were images. Edward saw images of Anna laughing with her children as she sat on the floor and her children stood on the couch or trying to stand tall on the floor in what appeared to be a reenactment of plays or books and try as they might they could only be serious for a few moments before one or all three would break down into fits of laughter. He could not stop the smile as it grew on his face or the laughter that soon bubbled up in his before bursting out as he laughed at the images that he saw.

At this Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and Anna looked at him, three with confused expressions on their faces and one that went from a bit shy to a smile just as wide as his as he knew that she had figured out that he had seen what she was remembering. He watched as she looked around at the three that were still completely quiet only to see that her children and Emmett were completely oblivious to what was going on around them, so intent was their focus on the show before them.

"Edward must have seen what I was thinking." Anna had said as all Edward could do was nod his head, still not completely recovered from his bout of laughter. "I am finding that the more I try to remember the more most things keep slipping away. But I do remember that we never had TV, we had a television of course and an old DVD player and this last Christmas I did buy the kids some of their favorite children's shows on DVD." Anna explained. "But mostly we would read books. Are favorite thing to do was to act out the different books that we would read and would put on our plays I guess you could call them, though it would usually end in all of us falling down laughing." Anna said still smiling as she turned to look at her children.

Edward could see that Anna was one of the best mothers that he had ever seen in all of his long years. The only ones that could rival with her for the most loving and devoted were Esme and his birth mother. Turning to see that the show was over Edward watched as neither Emmett nor the children moved from their spot on the floor as the next show came on, he could see that it was something to do with dinosaurs and was amazed that Emmett was just as intently focused on it as Sam and Ben were. It was then that he heard a car pull into their mile long driveway and could pick up the thoughts of his sisters coming back from their shopping trip.

* * *

Anna could see that Between the Lions was over and the 'Dino Train' was starting. She could not help the soft giggle that came from her mouth as not only her children had yet to move but neither had Emmett, he was just as focused and amazed at the children shows as her own children were.

Turning she looked at Carlisle and Esme who were looking at the three on the floor with an affectionate smile on their faces before they looked over at Anna. Before Anna could think about what she was doing she found herself walking over to the pair and wrapping her arms around them as a soft yet happy sob escaped from her mouth before she could stop it. As soon as she had put her arms around the older pair of vampires Anna could feel their arms wrap around her as well and she could feel the maternal and paternal love coming from them and could hardly believe that it was for her as she had never had that before in her entire life. "Thank you so much. For everything that you have done for us Carlisle, Esme." Anna said trying to get her emotions under control. It was then that she felt a calming feeling wash over her though happiness was still very much present at the for front. Letting go of her hold on Carlisle and Esme Anna smiled over at Jasper who merely smiled in return before going back to watching the children's show with his brother and new niece and nephew.

Still smiling Anna looked back over to Carlisle and Esme and it was then that she heard a car coming closer to the house. She had noticed that both Alice and Rosalie were not in the house when she had come down stairs though she did not know where they had gone nor why and with everything that had happened so far that morning she had not had a chance to ask. Now she could only figure that it was them coming home from where ever they had gone.

Looking over Anna could see Edward stand up and walk slowly over to her, before she could say anything however Edward smiled at her and whispered a brief "you may want to sit down for this," before the car had come to a stop out front and in a flash the two missing female vampires where coming through the door carrying at least a dozen shopping bags in each arm.

* * *

**AN: again please review and let me know what you think of my story so far. please as i would love to get more feed back. **

**thanks,**

**Anna**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: ok guys, here is chapter 12. it is posted alot sooner then the other chapters have been i am happy to say. i hope you all enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Anna was completely shocked as she watched the two female vampires come into the house carrying so many shopping bags apiece. She did not know what Edward had meant when he had whispered a warning to her but she guessed that it was just a males reaction to the over abundant shopping sprees that some women tended to enjoy, not that she had ever been one of those women before, she had never had the money but even if she had she knew that she would not be one of those women, unless it came to shopping for her children that was.

Anna had gotten the idea that the Cullen's were well off, with how big their house was and how it was decorated along with what was said or rather implied the night before and if that was how Alice and Rosalie liked to spend some of their free time that Anna was now realizing everyone, including her had an abundance of then she was happy for them. She wondered though what else the two women could have possibly needed that would account for so many shopping bags.

Before Anna could even blink both Rosalie and Alice were gone, racing upstairs to what Anna supposed was their bedrooms to put all of their purchases away. A moment later a pair of arms were wrapped around her from behind and hugged her tightly. Shocked Anna turned around to see Alice smiling brightly at her, tentively Anna hugged the smaller vampire back before she was let go and she could only see blond and black flashes as the two women went outside and unloaded more bags before coming into the house and racing back up the stairs. Anna had thought that the bags that they had first come into the house with were a lot but now she could only wonder just how many there were as once more Alice and Rosalie ran quickly outside and then back in again, still heading up the stairs without talking to anyone.

Turning to Carlisle and Esme, Anna was about to ask if the two girls did this kind of shopping often when both Alice and Rosalie came into the living room and stopped right in front of her. "We have a surprise for you, Sam and Ben Anna." Alice said excitedly as she bounced up and down and clapped her hands, her smile stretching a mile wide. Anna looked at the small pixie like vampire in front of her in confusion, she also saw that behind Alice Rosalie went and knelt down next to her children.

"Sami and Ben, would you like to come with all of us and your mommy up the stairs so that your aunt Alice and aunt Rosie," as Rosalie said the last part Anna could see her putting her hand to her chest to indicate that 'she' was aunt Rosie, "can show you a surprise that we got for you?" She said as she stood back up and held out her hands for the two children.

Hearing what Rosalie had said to her children Anna was very confused but before she could start to think about it Alice was taking both of her hands and pulling her toward the stairs. "Please, you did not need to get us anything." Anna started to protest but was stopped as she looked around her to see that everyone was already up and walking to the stairs as well, Rosalie already had Sam and Ben waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her and it was then that she felt a hand press into the middle of her back.

Anna turned around to see Carlisle and Esme standing behind her with large smiles on their faces. "It really is useless to argue with them Anna." Carlisle said as Esme left his side to come up to Anna's. "It is best if you just go with them and see what they have done." Esme said as she too began to lead Anna to the stairs, her on one side of Anna and Alice on the other side. Looking up Anna saw that Rosalie was walking with her children in front of her up the stairs and everyone else was either in front of them or following behind Alice, Anna and Esme.

They did not stop on the second level where Anna knew that Alice's and Rosalie's bedrooms had to be along with Esme's and Carlisle's, they continued up to the third story of the house. Anna became even more curious because the only rooms that were on this floor, that she knew of anyway, was the one that her children had slept in, Edward's room and a small library that Carlisle and Esme had told her about the night before.

Anna was even more shocked and confused when Rosalie had led them all to the bedroom that her and her children had used the night before. Watching as Rosalie opened the door Anna jumped a bit as her children went running into the room shouting and laughing, she could not yet see into the whole room where her children had disappeared to but as she got closer to the doorway and looked inside she stopped dead in her tracks.

In front of her was all of the shopping bags that Alice and Rosalie had just brought home. Some of the bags, Anna could see, were in one corner of the room while others were on top of the bed. Yet others had obviously been opened as there were toys for both a girl and a boy set out on one side of the room, dolls and stuffed animals of all sizes, legos and toy soldiers, there was even a full children's tea set that was leaning against the wall under the window still in its big box, there was even children's books stacked up in three piles that were each two to three feet high.

The actual double walk in closet doors sat open with new clothing hanging on the clothing rods that Anna could see, on one side there were woman's clothing as well as shoes that sat beneath them and on the other side was separated into two parts, one had clothing for a girl while the other had cloths for a boy, again both had shoes that lined underneath the cloths.

Anna was frozen in place still standing in the doorway. She could hear her children marvel and laugh at all of the toys that now sat in the room but she could not seem to be able to move her feet. Closing her eyes and taking a couple of deep breaths Anna slowly looked to all of the bags of new purchases to the two overly excited females in the middle of the room. "Take it back, please." She said in a soft and quiet voice. Everyone stopped and looked at Anna except for her children sense she had said it in such a quiet voice that no one could hear her unless they were a vampire. Looking directly to Rosalie and Alice, Anna said in a voice that was a bit louder, "Please, I cannot accept this, please take all of this back."

Everyone looked at Anna in confusion, though Alice looked at her with a pout firmly on her face. "But Anna, you need all of this." Alice said as she crossed her arms in front of herself. "You and Sam and Ben need new cloths and children cannot go without toys and books. I did not even get all that I wanted to get for you because I saw that you would not take it." Alice said as she walked closer to Anna until she was standing right in front of her. "But I know that you will take this because I have seen it so you might as well except it and not argue with me." She finished defiantly.

Anna was shocked by the little pixie-like vampire. She did not know what to say; on the one hand she did not want to take what had just been obviously bought for her and her children because she did not buy it herself and pay for it herself. She hated to take charity and had never done it a day in her life no matter how hard and tight things got. On the other hand she could see that Alice would not budge on the subject though it was not until her children left their exploration of the newly purchased things and came over to her.

Pulling on her hands, Sam and Ben brought Anna down to her knees so that she was at the same level with her children. "Please mommy, can we keep everything that Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie bought us? Please, please." Ben said as he looked into his mother's eyes with a pleading look on his face. Not to be out done his sister put a pout onto her face as well. "Please mommy, you know we need new cloths sense we had to leave all of ours at the old house because of the monsters and all of this new stuff is really, really great. Please can we keep it mommy? Pretty please mommy?" Samantha said as she folded her hands together in front of her.

Anna did not know what to do. Looking at her children and then at the seven other people in the room she could see that every one of them had the same pleading look on their faces. She knew that they were just trying to help and that they had been helping sense the moment that she and her children had met them out in the forest. Looking back to her children Anna closed her eyes and sighed, "Alright." She said and before she could elaborate both her children as well as Alice began to jump up and down and cheer while Rosalie had a smug and happy smile on her face. Quieting her children down Anna continued, "But," she said while holding her hands up, this time looking directly to Alice and Rosalie. "I want to be able to pay you back for all of this. I don't know how yet but I will think of something soon and I want you two to be able to let me pay you back for all of this. That is my condition for letting us keep what you have just bought for us. Please." Anna said though she added the last part with what could only be considered as a plead.

* * *

Alice had been so excited as they brought everything in and raced it up the stairs. She knew it would be hard to get Anna to except what her and Rosalie had bought for the new vampire and her children but she was determined to get her to except. Her vision was a bit fuzzy as to the outcome of Anna seeing all that they had bought but Alice was confident that they could get her to except everything for the gifts that it was. If nothing else Alice knew that she was not above using Sam and Ben to get Anna to except that all of the things that she and Rosalie had gotten was actually necessary but that the things that Alice bought in the future was also necessary. Alice smiled to herself as both she and Rosalie finished bringing in everything and getting it all set up to how she had envisioned it.

Coming down the stairs one last time, Alice went straight to Anna while Rosalie went to Samantha and Benjamin. Hearing Rosalie talk to the children Alice smiled brightly up at Anna and after a few moments got everyone heading up the stairs. She could not wait to see all of their faces when they got to the room that was now Anna's and the children's, though she was going to ask Esme if they could turn the basement into another library and bedroom for Emmett and Rosalie so that Edward could move to the second floor and Anna and her children could have the whole third floor to themselves. Alice knew that it would actually be better to have Rosalie and Emmett in the basement because with cement walls it was less likely that they would break so many things when they were, shall we say, intament. Then Sam and Ben would have their own rooms as well as Anna, though Alice knew that Anna would not leave her children for a while yet so it was pointless to even suggest anything until everyone was completely settled in and Anna trusted everyone more. Though Alice knew it would happen soon, she was so excited that she could barely contain herself. From beside her Jasper squeezed her hand and smiled down at her, she knew that he was able to feel her excitement and happiness.

When the door was opened and everyone went in Alice clapped her hands together with a huge smile on her face as she saw the children's reactions to their shopping spree that they had done that morning. Turning around Alice looked at everyone around her, she could see Carlisle and Esme had big smiles on their faces and approved at what her and Rosalie had gotten in their shopping. Edward and Emmett too were happy about what was bought and Jasper was as well, though the look in his eyes said that he was not only happy for what her and her sister had gotten for the newest additions to the family but he was also happy to see how happy Alice herself was. Next Alice turned to Anna only to have her smile fall from her face at the look on her newest sister's face.

Hearing the softly spoken words from Anna everyone looked over to the newest family member with confusion and a frown. Then, when Anna spoke louder Alice began her protest, she knew it was going to take a bit go get her to except but she hoped that her 'little bit sneaky' way, with having Sam and Ben go first into the room and see everything first would help in letting Anna except everything that was bought for her and her children. Alice did not have long to wait either because after she had spoken both Sam and Ben came over to their mother and instantly Alice got a very clear vision of Anna excepting, though there was a condition of her paying them back but Alice knew that after awhile, when they felt more like they were a part of the family that Anna would forget about it or Alice would then be able to talk Anna into the fact that it was a welcome to the family gift and that she should take it as that and speak no more of it. Jumping up and down and clapping her hands, Alice was once more excited and knew that everything was going to be just fine. Alice knew that if all else failed that Anna's children would be able to convince her though she also saw the conversation that would be taking place that night when both of the kids had gone to bed. She knew that she was going to have to talk to Jasper later and make a few phone calls to try and get done everything that Anna was going to ask that night for her new sister, after everything that the newest members of the family had gone through and everything that she could see that they would do for the family it was the least that Alice could do for them.

* * *

Anna still did not know what to say for everything that Alice and Rosalie had gotten for her and her children. She knew that they needed clothing and such and was going to ask Carlisle and Esme that night to see how they could either get some of their things from the cottage or how she could get some new things but she did not expect this, though she was very grateful that they agreed to let her pay them back.

Walking more into the room Anna looked more closely at the things that had been bought. She started in the walk in closet and was amazed at the choice in clothing for all three of them. There were casual clothing; some dresses though most was pants and blouses, there were still some jeans and t-shirts as well as sneakers and dress shoes along with boots and sandals. The children's clothing were the same though there were more jeans for Ben then there were for Sam, there were also dress shoes, sandals and tennis shoes too.

Coming out of the closet Anna walked over to the bags that were in the corner and could see that there were socks and underwear and underclothes that would go in the dressers that stood on the other side of the room. There was also a small bookcase that she did not notice earlier that stood in another corner that was for all of the books that were stacked on the floor, Anna was grateful for that because both she and her children were picky when it came to organizing books and were glad that they could do it themselves. Next she looked at the toys that her children were playing with, Ben had a Bumblebee action figure that he was looking very closely at while Sam was holding a baby doll that looked like it came with diapers and a bottle that was supposed to hold real water. She could see next to the doll there were more dolls as well as two boxes, one that said it was a highchair and the other one was a stroller that had to be put together.

Looking to her right Anna could see everyone was by the door and the wall next to the door looking at them with big smiles on their faces and she could tell that they were honestly happy that her and her children were happy and that they could help them and give them things that they thought that she and her children needed. Though a part of her was upset to be taking things like this without paying for it herself, she was also very grateful, not just for the things that were bought that she knew they needed but for everything that they had already done.

With that thought in her mind Anna walked over to Rosalie and Alice and hugged them tightly. "Thank you so much for all that you have gotten us. I did not mean to sound ungrateful because I am not. It's just that I…." before Anna could finish speaking she was shushed by Rosalie.

"There is nothing to be sorry for Anna, we are happy to help and we have plenty of means to do so, trust me." Rosalie said, though leaning down she added quietly into Anna's ear, "it would have been a lot more if I had not been able to rein Alice in a bit." The taller blond said as she leaned back out of the embrace with a smile on her face towards Anna.

Anna could not help but giggle softly before turning toward Carlisle and Esme. Walking over to the heads of the family Anna also hugged first Carlisle and then Esme. "I cannot thank you enough, for everything that you have done for us." She said and struggled to find the right words to continue. Before she could do so though she was interrupted and found that she did not need to anyway for the look in each of their eye's said that they understood completely.

"You have nothing to thank us for Anna. We really did mean it when we said that you felt like part of our family from the moment that we met you. You ARE a part of our family and family takes care of each other, no matter what. Family is always there to help and protect each other. We are just glad that you decided to stay and be a part of our family. We really do think of you as a daughter, even after just a short amount of time and we are over the moon to be able to have the grandchildren that we have always wanted put never thought that we could." Esme said, all the while never letting Anna out of the hug that she had started when she had come over to thank them.

Anna could not help the smile that came to her face as she stepped out of Esme's embrace and looked to everyone that was in the room. 'Family,' that was something that she was not used to having. Granted she had her children and they were her world and a part of her could remember her late husband who was more her best friend then a lover though she remembered she loved him greatly. Looking over to her children who were still quite fascinated with their new toys, Anna let a soft sigh escape her lips as she thought of finally having a whole family, for her children to know what it was like to have a whole family, for them to have grandparents and aunts and uncles who loved them just as much as their mother did. It was something that Anna had always wanted growing up and something that she wished that she could give to her children but it was also something that she knew would never be and so being she tried to not think and dwell on it too much. Now it seemed that what she had desired for sense being young and wishing she could give her children was now within reach to have, for all of them. Walking over to her children Anna smiled at them as they showed her what they had gotten and she pulled them to her, hugging them as tightly as she could without hurting them. 'Perhaps,' Anna thought to herself, 'everything will be ok after all.'

* * *

As Anna, Rosalie and Alice began to put everything that was still in the bags into the dressers and getting them organized, everyone else made their way downstairs. Esme went into the kitchen to make Sam and Ben some lunch while Carlisle asked Jasper and Emmett to go hunting once again for Anna, he knew that she would still not be comfortable in leaving her children for any length of time to hunt on her own and the boys seemed to be happy enough with hunting for her for the time being. Carlisle had called the hospital for some time off when Anna had come simply because he knew that they all needed to be there for the newest members of the family, to be able to make Anna and her children as comfortable as possible. He had planned on staying home with everyone for at least two weeks and if more time was needed he could take it seeing as he never took any holidays off and he only took 'sick days' when the sun was shining and even then, because Alice saw it ahead of time, would change his shifts around accordingly to work the night shifts on those days so it really was no days off.

Sitting in the kitchen watching Esme make the children's lunches Carlisle sensed his oldest son Edward come and sit next to him. Thinking of how happy he was that his family was growing and of his newest daughter and grandchildren Carlisle could not help but have a thought come into his mind, something that could be potentially problematic and dangerous. Turning to his son he could see that Edward had been listening to his thoughts and turned to him.

"We are going to have to speak to the wolves about this and our newest members of the family." Carlisle said quietly so as to not let any of the others in the house that were still up stairs hear. Carlisle and Edward both turned as they heard a gasp to find Esme with her hands over her mouth.

"Yes, I know." Edward said with a look of concentration on his face. "But I think that we will be able to wait a while, as long as Anna does not leave the house then they will not be able to pick up her scent. That way we can give it time so that she can adjust and become more comfortable before we have to tell her about the wolves and to also tell them about Anna and the children. You know that when we tell them that they are going to want to meet her and the children, not only so they know the scent to not attack her when they come across her but also so that they know as much about her and the situation as possible. They will also need to see that she is no threat to them and to her children or else they will demand that the children be turned over or sent away and we both know that Anna will not stand for that." Edward said just as quietly as his father.

"I think it would also be a good idea to talk to Bella and to tell her not to mention Anna and the children to them. She is friends with all of the wolves and if she speaks about Anna, Sam and Ben then we will have to confront them before we are ready, before Anna is more settled and comfortable." Carlisle said still keeping his voice to just a whisper.

Edward nodded his head before getting up and heading out to the garage to leave for Bella's house. He knew that he needed to talk to her as soon as possible and as he was walking out of the door he pulled his cell phone out and quickly dialed her number before closing the door behind him. A moment later his car could be heard starting and then racing out of the garage and down the driveway.

Carlisle turned to Esme as he heard her quiet voice. "You don't think that we will have problems with the wolves do you Carlisle?" She said as she put the finishing touches on the two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with some cheese and fruit as well as two glasses of orange juice.

"I don't know Esme, I hope that once Anna and the children are settled that they will be able to listen to us and to let, not only us but Anna as well, tell them of what has happened. I think that some of the elders as well as Billy Black should be there also. I think that they will understand more than the wolves as they are parents themselves." Carlisle said a bit pensively though quickly put a smile on his face to reassure Esme that no matter what he would make it ok.

As Esme took the two plates of food as well as the two glasses of orange juice to the table Carlisle called up the stairs to let his three daughters, 'I can definitely get used to that' he thought to himself with a smile, know that lunch was ready for the children and to hurry and come down.

* * *

Alice had begun to put everything away that had to be in drawers while Rosalie and Benjamin began to put together everything that was in boxes for the children's toys. Anna and Samantha began to put away all of the books onto the bookshelves with loving soft touches. Anna was very happy and proud that she had passed her love and respect for books to her children. They always took very good care of books and made sure to never 'dog ear' any pages and to never let them be just strung about.

After everyone had finished their respected jobs, Rosalie with Ben's help putting everything together very fast because of her vampire speed, they all stood in the middle of the room to survey their handy work. Anna turned and once more hugged both Alice and Rosalie. "Thank you, both of you. For everything that you have done for us." She said smiling as both Sam and Ben came and hugged Alice and Rosalie to.

As they had been working they had heard a car leave and Alice had said it was Edward and that he was going over to talk to and see Bella. A few moments after they had heard him leave they heard Carlisle call up the stairs that lunch was ready.

Taking both of her children's hands Anna looked down at them. "Come on guys, I think that Esme…I mean grandma has lunch ready for the two of you." She said, though at the looks on her children's faces made sure to correct herself and call Esme 'grandma'. Her children really had taken a shine to the whole Cullen family and thought of them as their own family, not that she could blame them as she could feel the connection to. It was just a bit harder to get used to having a whole and big family then it was for her children.

With a smile to both of her children they all went down the stairs and into the kitchen. Anna smiled as she watched both Sam and Ben let go of her hands and run to the table, though not before they gave Esme and Carlisle big hugs and thank you's to them as they sat down to eat their lunch. Anna leaned against the kitchen island and smiled as she watched her children eat.

"Thank you Esme." Anna said and smiled at the older woman, well older in years because of being a vampire though Anna was pretty sure that she was older in human years then both Carlisle and Esme.

Standing up Carlisle motioned for Anna to come to the other side of the kitchen. "I had Jasper and Emmett go hunting for you Anna." He said and as he saw Anna about to object he held his hands up for her to wait. "I know you may think that you are not very thirsty but newborns need a lot to drink for at least the first few months and even with your control being as remarkable as it is I don't want you to go for long without drinking. Please Anna, let us do this for you and take care of you. I know that you are not ready yet to leave the children and hunt on your own and that is just fine, we will not rush you into anything, though eventually you will need to learn to hunt on your own. For now it is no trouble for one or two of the boys to hunt for you and bring back thermoses for you to drink, we can do this for as long as you need until you feel comfortable to go and hunt on your own." He said quietly so that the children would not hear him though he had a warm smile on his face.

"Thank you Carlisle, very much. You are right, I am not ready to leave Sam and Ben just yet, it may be quite awhile until I am and I can't thank you enough for doing this for me, for Jasper and Emmett for doing this for me." She said as she leaned forward and hugged Carlisle tightly. Leaning back she gave him a smile before going back and sitting next to her children.

After lunch Anna and her children went back up into their room and picked out books that they brought down stairs and into the living room to read. Sitting on the floor with their backs to the couch both Sam and Ben were soon engrossed into some of their favorite children's stories. Anna stood back a bit and smiled as she watched them read. Turning though she heard the back door quietly open and then closed and knew that Jasper and Emmett had to be back. Looking one last time at her children Anna walked into the kitchen where Esme and Carlisle still sat talking quietly.

"Esme, would you mind going into the living room with Sam and Ben for a moment?" Anna asked as everyone in the kitchen turned to see Jasper and Emmett coming in with two thermoses each in their hands. Nodding her head Esme seemed to understand Anna's silently asked question and that her newest daughter did not want her children to see her drinking the blood that she now had to consume.

Anna watched as Esme walked into the living room and sit down next to both of the children to ask them what they were reading. Walking over Anna hugged both Jasper and Emmett in thank you for going hunting for her. Walking over she set three of the thermoses down on the island before opening the forth one and downing it just as fast as she could without spilling any. She did not realize just how thirsty she was.

As she downed the next two she heard as both Jasper and Emmett go up into what she thought was Emmett's and Rosalie's room and heard the TV and a video game come on and thought that they were playing and just did not want to disturb her children from their reading.

Turning to Carlisle, Anna began to talk quietly while she slowly sipped the last thermos of blood. "Carlisle, do you think it would be ok that when Sam and Ben go to bed tonight that we could talk?" She asked softly.

"Of course Anna. That is not a problem, we can talk quietly enough that they cannot ear us. One of the perks to being a vampire is that we can talk so quietly that no human can hear us, even if they are standing right next to us and we can talk fast enough that our lips do not even appear to move." Carlisle said just as quietly so that he knew that both of his new grandchildren could not hear from the other room.

Smiling a bit wider Anna took another drink before turning back to Carlisle. "Thank you." She said.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: ok here is chapter 13 and yes i know that it has only been a day sense i posted the last chapter but i was able to sit down all day today and write this new chapter and wanted to get it posted as soon as it was done. most chapters will not be this quickly updated but i still wanted to post this one as soon as possible and i hope that you all like it so please press the little button at the bottom that says review and let me know ok. thank you and now on with the chapter.**

**Anna**

* * *

That night after Anna had put her children to bed there was a knock on the door. From her place in the rocking chair next to her children's bed Anna called for all the family to enter for she could smell and sense that it was all seven of her new family members behind the door out in the hall. As the door opened Anna could not help but smile as she saw Carlisle and Esme enter followed closely by Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Edward.

Looking over to the bed that held her sleeping children Anna smiled softly before turning back to her new family. Standing up Anna watched as Alice came over to her and hugged her tightly. "I will watch over Sam and Ben while you are downstairs talking Anna. Don't worry, I will make sure that nothing happens and I will call for you if they should wake." Alice said as she slowly let go of her new sister and sat down in the same rocking chair that Anna had just vacated.

Smiling softly at her new pixie-like sister, Anna nodded her head and turned to see Carlisle and Esme smiling at her. She knew it was time to talk about all the things that had been on her mind the last couple of days and to make things official if she and her children were to stay here. Walking out of the room Anna stopped for a moment and turned back to her children, giving them a soft smile though they could not see it as they were sound asleep; she turned and began to follow the family down the stairs and into the living room where she knew that they were all waiting for her.

Coming into the living room Anna could see that Carlisle sat in one of the armchairs with Esme sitting next to him on the arm of his chair, Rosalie and Emmett sat on the loveseat while Jasper sat in the other armchair. Turning to the full length couch Anna saw that Edward sat at one end leaving the other end for her, quickly she took her seat and smiled softly at everyone around the room before her gaze came to rest on Carlisle and Esme.

"I guess I wanted to start by saying thank you, again. I know that I probably will not be able to say that enough because of everything that you have done for my children and I, everything that you continue to do for us." Anna said, letting her eyes come to Rosalie and giving her soft smiles, silently thanking her as well as Alice upstairs for all that they had done with the shopping and how they had been with her and her children, before turning back to Carlisle and Esme.

"You are most welcome Anna, but you must know that now that you are a part of this family there is nothing that we would not do for your children and yourself. You will find that yes, we do have plenty of money to be able to take care of and make sure that you, Sam and Ben will want for nothing." Carlisle began but held his hand up to stop the protest that he could see come to Anna's lips. "Everyone here has their own bank account but they also have a debit card that is directly linked to the family account and that is something that tomorrow I will be going into Seattle to do, is to add you too it and to get you your own debit card." Carlisle continued making sure that his tone left no room for argument.

Anna was speechless for a moment, she had meant to ask about how she could get access to her own bank account but not be added to theirs. Even though Carlisle's tone had meant that it would be pointless to argue Anna still had to try. "Please Carlisle, that is very generous of you but I could never take your money, please. One of the things that I had wanted to talk to you about was to see if there was a way to get the money I had saved out of my account, and if we should make it to where I had moved here with my children or if we should make it look like the kids and I had passed away and to start over here or what we should do but I really could not just take your money Carlisle. I may not have much but I have worked hard for what I do have and I have never taken anything from anyone before. I don't … I don't know how." Anna said though towards the last part her voice began to fail and grow soft.

It was Esme who answered Anna, though as she did she got up from her seat next to Carlisle and came over to Anna and sat next to her between her and Edward. "Anna, everyone here, like Carlisle has said, has their own accounts that they use and everyone puts money into both their accounts as well as the family account. Which you can do to, you can contribute as well so you will not feel as if you are simply taking. Like Carlisle said, we take care of each other, some ways is money and other ways is to be there for each other and to protect each other. We do for each other so it is not just one person taking sweetheart; it is all taking and all giving. Do you understand?" Esme said as she took Anna's hands into her own and began to rub her thumbs over the backs of Anna's hands.

As Esme talked, Anna could feel a sense of calm and acceptance come over her and knew that it was Jasper who was spreading these feelings out. Turning to the cause of these feelings Anna was about to say something when Jasper spoke first. "We really are sincere about this Anna, but you are right, we do need to figure out a story for you being here and I think that it is best if we do fake yours and your children's deaths and have you start over here, with us. There will be less questions that way. It would be no problem to go to your house in Idaho and to make it look like an accident had happened there and in the mean time we can get papers drawn up with birth certificates and what not saying Anna Cullen as well as Samantha and Benjamin Cullen. Though you are older than us in human aging years, you are still our sister. Though I think that it would be best to have, on paper anyway, saying that you are Carlisle's sister who has come to live with us. You look very alike Carlisle and it would be the most believable." He stated, his strategic and logical mind coming into play.

"I agree with Jasper." Carlisle said before anyone else could talk. "On paper and to the outside it would be the most logical course of action to take." He continued but then turned his attention to Anna. "Though I want to make something very clear. Even though on paper it will say that you are my sister, that in no way makes you any less of a daughter to me and Esme and a sister to Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. It also makes it no different that Sam and Ben are our grandchildren and niece and nephew, our family is still how it is. Only to the outside world will it be any different. You look younger than you actually are so we can say that years ago our parents died and I raised you until you were old enough to be out on your own so it is like I am your father and it would then make sense when we go out and the children are with us that if they call Esme and I grandma and grandpa that no one will think twice about it." He said with a smile on his face. Though Anna did take notice of the change of topic from the money part of their conversation, she decided to not say anything about it for the time being and if they insisted on doing as they said they would she would just make sure to never used anything that was from the family account, unless she put money into it as well, she would just not feel right in doing so. But she knew that their hearts were in the right place and she could not fault them for it, she would do the very same thing if she was in their shoes and she knew it.

Turning to Jasper Anna smiled. "I think that you are right, that would make the most sense, but how can we get the papers to show what we want them to? I always home schooled Sam and Ben as you know and I would like to continue to do so, it would draw less questions that way but how can we get false papers and how do we make it look like an accident and fake mine and my children's deaths?" Anna asked, she did not know how to even begin such a thing and where to get forged documents.

Again it was Jasper who answered her. "Sense we interact more with humans then our kind normally does, we have to have papers to be able to change things around when we move every five or six years as we do not age and people would take notice of that fact. Also every few decades we make it to where 'we' leave all of our money and properties to 'grandchildren' i.e. ourselves as 'we' pass away." Here Jasper made air quotes for the 'we' and 'grandchildren' to show Anna what he was meaning. "It is not a problem as we have people who do this kind of thing for a living. Though not exactly legal, people will not ask to many questions for the right price." He said in a matter of fact way.

Anna had never done anything illegal before in her life, but as she thought about it, it did make sense to have to do as Jasper was saying to be able to continue to live and not lose anything that you had earned in your long life time. Though not really liking it Anna understood the necessity of it and knew that she herself would have to do it, not only now but as the years went on as well. Nodding her head Anna let everyone know that she understood.

"Would it be possible to be able to get some things from our old house?" She asked next, looking from Jasper to Carlisle. Though she knew that she herself would never go back to her cottage as she was afraid that the monsters that had done this to her might still be there or close by. It was then that a realization came to her. Horror came to Anna's face as she realized that even if she herself did not go she did not want anyone else going as they might come face to face with the monsters who had done this to her and her children and did not want any of her new family to get hurt by them.

* * *

Both Jasper and Edward immediately picked up on sudden changes in both Anna's thoughts and feelings as they saw the look of horror come to her face. It was Jasper who spoke before Edward could. "It is alright Anna. Edward, Emmett and I can go to your house to get a few things and to stage yours and your children's death and please do not worry." He said as he held up his hands to Anna as he saw she was about to object. "We can make sure that no one is there and with our abilities we will know if anyone is still there. Remember that Edward can pick up peoples thoughts from at least three miles away, we would know if there was anyone in the area. Once we know it is safe to go in we can do so very fast and get everything staged, we will also make sure that our scent leads away from here and take a long route so that no one can follow us, human and vampire alike. We will make sure that you, Sam and Ben will always be safe. Nothing will happen to you and our niece and nephew Anna, and nothing will happen to us. I promise you." He said as he sent Anna waves of calm.

Looking to his brother Edward, they both shared a look of understanding of the fear that Anna was going through at that moment and they would make sure that if they did cross the vampires that did this to her and their new niece and nephew that they would end those vampire's lives. They would make sure that nothing hurt their new sister again, and if they did not find them they were sure to get their scent and if they ever came across it again they would kill them then. They would also make sure that those vampires or any other vampires could not follow their own scents and lead them back to the Cullen household as well. Turning to Emmett both Jasper and Edward could see that he knew what they were thinking and would make sure that nothing harmed his new little sister as well. All three brothers knew what they were going to do and gave each other slight nods of their heads in understanding.

Getting a faraway look in her eye, Alice, who was still upstairs with the children had a vision come to her and knew if they waited just one more night that it would be ok to go to Anna's old house and have no confrontation and no problems making it look like a fire had consumed the house and the three 'occupants' to make it look like Anna and her children had died. She would also get the few things that she knew Anna and her children would love to have as well as make a list of everything else so that she could go shopping and replace it to surprise Anna. Though again she would have to come up with a way to get Anna to accept it though Alice was sure that she could do it again. She also knew that tomorrow morning her and Jasper would go with Carlisle and make sure that not only would Anna be added to the Cullen family account but that they could get more papers forged and have a new account set up in the name Anna Cullen and have all of Anna's savings from her old account transferred to her knew one. There was a lot to be done but Alice knew that they could get it all done with no problems and she knew her new sister would be greatly relieved and happy about that.

Focusing her thoughts toward Edward, Alice knew that he had seen everything that she had, she continued to speak to him with her mind. 'Edward, we have to make sure that everything is taken care of and make sure that my new sister and niece and nephew are safe. We should be able to get most everything done tomorrow and then take care of her old house tomorrow night. There are no problems that I see and you all will not run into the vampires that did this to her, if after you get what you need and burn the house down, you need to run south for awhile and then take a car back west and then north to here and that way no one should be able to track our scent.' She said and she knew that he had heard her so she turned back to her niece and nephew and smiled softly. She would make sure that nothing harmed her new sister just like her mate and brothers wouldn't. The whole family was very protective of their new family members, especially after all that had happened to them though Alice knew that in the future it would be different. Turning her attention back to downstairs Alice continued to listen to the conversation that was still going on.

* * *

After Jasper had spoke to her, Carlisle had gotten her attention so Anna had missed what had transpired between Jasper, Edward and Emmett. "Anna, we will make sure that nothing happens to you or your children, we promise. Between all of their gifts, Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Alice will make sure that the boys are not followed or seen as well as they will make sure that their scent cannot be tracked. Alice will be able to see anything that may come or what may happen ahead of time and be able to call them and tell them of what is to happen and what they can do to avoid it. Everything will be just fine." Carlisle said in a very reassuring manner.

Anna nodded her head slightly, she still did not like having anyone, let along her new family, put themselves in a possibly dangerous situation but she knew that it had to be done to make sure that there was no problems and complicated questions later on. Though she was looking forward to being able to have the money back that she had saved over the years, not that it was much but a few thousand dollars was still a few thousand dollars and maybe she could find some work now that she was no longer sick.

That thought made her pause for a moment. She had not really had the time to think about it but now that things had settled down a bit she could think more about what it meant to her situation. She had been sick for so many years it was strange to think that she would never be sick again. Sitting where she was she focused her attention inward and found, that for the first time in a great many years, nothing hurt. She also realized that though she still was warring the same sweats and long sleeved shirt that she had on for pajamas the night that she was turned that they were several sizes too large for her, that she had lost a lot of weight as well. She found that none of her joints in her legs or any part of her back hurt or ached and she found that she had a lot of energy and did not feel weak or lethargic at all. She could probably get up and run a marathon and not break a sweat at all, this thought made her smile and giggle a bit which got the attention of the whole family who were still sitting around her.

"I am sorry, I was just thinking." Anna said looking up from her lap and to everyone around her. "It's just that for so long, almost as long as I can remember I have been sick. Well I had a bad memory and when you are sick for so many years you tend to forget a time when you weren't sick, though it has gotten worse over the last couple of years." She said while turning her attention back to her hands that were in her lap once more. "I also noticed that I have lost a lot of weight, granted my weight seemed to fluctuate while I was sick, sometimes being quite heavy to then all of a sudden over the course of maybe seven or eight weeks loosing near eighty or so pounds to then six months to a year later gaining it all back and in all of that time doing nothing different. It just now occurred to me that sitting here I don't hurt, anywhere. That now I can finally do all of the things that I always wanted to with my children, to fully be the mom I used to be and always wanted to be." She said as her voice got quieter and quieter as she spoke. "I guess it is just a lot to get used to and with everything that has been going on, I guess I have only just now thought of it." She said as she looked to all those around her once more.

Coming to a realization Anna turned to Carlisle. "Carlisle, can you do something for me?" She asked quietly.

"I will do anything I can for you Anna, you have but to ask." He said with a reassuring smile on his face.

"It's just that, I have been sick for so long and none of the doctors ever seemed to find anything. When they could not find it with a few simple tests they would then tell me it was all in my head and that nothing was wrong. When we lived in Missouri for a time, some of the doctors down there found some things but not everything and though those doctors knew that more was wrong they did not find anything while we were there. When we moved back to Idaho, I did not trust those doctors seeing as they were the first to tell me nothing was wrong and I only got some answers after we moved." Seeing the confused faces around her Anna explained. "We originally lived in Idaho, Coeur d'Alene first actually when I first got sick. It was a couple of years later that I met my late husband and we moved from there to Missouri." She said as she looked at everyone before turning her attention back to Carlisle. "After we moved they found some things out like I had pseudo tumor ceribry as well as fibromyalgia and neuropathy in my lower legs as well as a bit of arthritis. Do you think that if you got all of my medical records and I told you what I remembered…..well if you maybe could find out all that was wrong with me? You don't have to it is just…..I kind of would like to know, you know. To know what was wrong with me that is." Anna said though as she spoke she looked back down to her lap.

Anna looked quickly back up as she felt a hand on her knee and realized that Carlisle had moved from his chair and came to kneel in front of her. "Of course I can Anna, that would be no problem at all to do. I can have you sign a consent form, post dated of course, and get all of your records from when you were in Idaho as well as in Missouri and have them sent to me. I can work on them when I am home and at times at work as well and I will see what I can do. I can also, if it is alright with you, contact some of my colleagues that I have worked with before in Seattle and in New York to see what they think as well. I understand about wanting answers Anna, to know what was wrong even if it will never again affect you." He said in a voice that was soft and sincere.

"Thank you Carlisle, you have no idea how much that would mean to me." Anna said as she leaned forward and hugged Carlisle tightly.

* * *

After speaking a bit more it was decided that tomorrow Carlisle, Jasper and Alice would leave to get everything taken care of in Seattle for the bank as well as Jasper going to see his contact for the forged papers. Carlisle would also stop off on his way home to the hospital to get the release forms for Anna's medical records as well.

Saying goodnight to Everyone Anna hugged all of her brothers as well as her sister before turning to Carlisle and Esme. Hugging them tightly she thanked them again before making her way up the stairs, she vaguely heard Edward saying that he was going over to Bella's house before she was at the top of the stairs and going into the room that she shared with her children.

Walking into the room Anna saw that Alice was still sitting in the rocking chair next to her sleeping children. "How were they Alice?" She asked as she walked over and sat at the end of the bed, smiling softly as she saw that both Sam and Ben had slight smiles on their faces as they slept.

"They were angels Anna, they never even stirred once." Alice said as she leaned forward and put her hand on Anna's knee. Anna looked up to Alice from her sleeping children and smiled at her new sister.

"I really can't thank all of you enough Alice. You have no idea what all of this means to me." Anna said softly.

"I do know Anna. I wanted to tell you something Anna, I know that we told you some of what I saw as to how we knew to all come out into the forest the other night but I wanted to tell you that I saw everything." Alice said softly.

Looking up at Alice Anna was very confused as to what she was talking about and meant. "I don't understand Alice, what do you mean?" She said with a puzzled look on her face.

Alice took her hand off of Anna's knee and took a hold of her hand instead. "Before you had come across Edward and Bella in the forest, I had had a vision Anna. In that vision I had seen you, Sam and Ben. I saw you in your cottage just putting the children down for bed that night. I saw you sitting at your kitchen table and then go outside to get firewood for the fireplace." She said looking intently into Anna's eyes. Taking Anna's other hand and holding both tightly, though reassuringly Alice continued. "I saw the first vampire, James come and grab a hold of you from behind and then I saw the woman Victoria and the other male, Laurent. I saw everything that they had done to you and everything that they had said." She told her while holding her hands a bit more tightly. "I want you to know Anna, I will never ever let anything like that happen again. I saw that vision so clearly because I knew that you, Sam and Ben would become a part of our family. You see I can't really get visions of people unless I have met them before, the only time I get visions of someone who I have not met before is if I am going to meet them though those visions are usually not very clear. But with you Anna, I saw everything as plain as day because I knew that you would become my sister, very soon. I cannot tell you how sorry I am that there was no way to get to you and help you. It was the first time that I had seen something that had happened in the past Anna, I had seen my vision as you were running north just about twenty minutes or so before you had come across Edward. I was practically unconscious for about seventeen minutes, it was literally the strongest vision that I have ever had." Alice said with complete seriousness. "It had the whole family, especially Jasper very worried." She continued though her expression going to almost wistful as she remembered it. "As soon as I came to I ran telling everyone to follow and told them of the gist of the vision on the way to meet you, of course by that time you had already just come across Edward and Bella. As I said Anna, it was the strongest vision I have ever had and the first time that I had had a glimpse of the past as I saw it, all of what happened while you were running instead of as it was happening and from that very moment I knew that you would be my sister and that we all would protect you and your children with everything that we had. It feels to me like I have known you for all of my life Anna and we all love you very, very much." At this Alice got up out of the rocking chair and knelt in front of Anna and hugged her tightly. "Please don't feel bad about accepting things Anna, you deserve it and more very much and don't worry, there will be many times where you will be able to contribute to the family. We are a family Anna and that is what you do in a family." Alice continued as she pulled back slightly to look Anna in the eye.

Anna was so moved by what Alice had said that she started to dry sob and if she could have, she would have had tears running down her face from the moment that Alice had started to speak. "I really cannot thank you enough Alice. You don't understand, I have never had anyone do for me what you and your family has done. I.." Before Anna could continue however Alice had cut her off. "Our family Anna, Our family." Alice said with a smile on her face.

"Yes, our family. I have never really had that before, at least not that I remember anyway. I know that for the short time that my husband was still alive he had shown me what it was to be taken care of but… It is…..I feel very guilty for that as well. I know that he loved me, I mean truly loved me but I cannot really remember him at all. I only remember little snippets here and there of the past except for my children. I had a bad memory anyway but I think it was because, well Carlisle explained it a bit the first night we were here that we lose most of our memories when we are turned but I think that I remember the most of my children because I kept them at the for front of my mind as I was turning." Anna said softly. "My point though is that I really have never or at least don't remember being like this, having a real family and being taken care of. I guess it will take some getting used to huh." Anna continued with a soft smile on her face toward Alice.

"It will but trust me, we will help you get used to it faster than you think." Alice said with a tinkling soft laugh. Standing up Alice pulled Anna up with her. "I also wanted to ask you something." She said while still holding onto Anna's hand. "I wanted to see if you wanted to work on your gift tomorrow after we get back from Seattle." She continued while walking a bit towards the door and pulling Anna along with her.

Anna stopped and thought for a moment. She had pretty much forgotten her gift with all that had happened that day but now that she thought of it, it would be good to know just what her gift was or at least some of it until she felt comfortable enough to have the friend of Carlisle's come down to help tell her what her gift actually was. Of course she supposed that Carlisle had a pretty good idea what it was and she assumed so did Alice and that they would help her with it. It could, she supposed, or maybe would come in handy and be useful in the future. "I would like that Alice. If it could help to protect my children and our family than I need to know just what it is and how to use it huh." She said with a hint of a smile.

Anna watched as Alice face lit up with a full blown smile. "Of course. We can start practicing tomorrow early afternoon I think. And we can work on it until the evening when the boys leave. Don't worry Anna, I know that everything will go just fine tomorrow night." Alice said though she added the last part after seeing her new sister get a worried look on her face at the mention of what was to happen tomorrow night.

Hugging her pixie-like sister Anna smiled at her. "Thank you again Alice, for everything." She said before she watched as Alice smiled back and then danced out of the room, making sure to close the door behind her as she left. Anna smiled at the now closed door and thought of how much she already loved each of her new family members, especially Alice before going and sitting down next to her children in the rocking chair.

For the first time in a very long time Anna thought through the rest of the night, as her children lay sleeping in the bed next to her, of the future and everything that it could bring. She thought of the happiness that she was feeling despite everything that had happened to get her to this point and she thought of the happiness that her and her children could and hopefully would have in the future. Of all of the things that she could now do, with her not being sick anymore, with her children and her new family. For once Anna thought about a future that she never thought that she could have.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: here is chapter 14 everyone. i have chapter 15 finished and am starting on chapter 16 but i want to stay a chapter ahead so when i have chapter 16 finished then i will post chapter 15. **

**i know that so far in the story it has been kind of slow but i promise that it will pick up. i still dont have a Beta so please please bear with me on the spelling and grammer. it would mean a lot to me to be able to know what everyone thinks of my story so far so please i ask to review. it will help me to better my story.**

**thank you,**

**Anna**

* * *

Just before dawn Anna decided that she would take a nice hot shower before her children got up. Walking over to the dresser drawers she picked out a pair of underwear with a matching bra that Alice had bought yesterday before going into the walk in closet and picking out a pair of jeans and a pretty long sleeved dark blue blouse that buttoned up in the front. Looking at the jeans and blouse she saw that they were a size 6 and a small and wondered how on earth they were going to fit her sense she was used to wearing at least a size 16 in pants if not a size 18 to make it loose and comfortable and a size XL in shirts to a 2XL to make them nice and large and comfortable to lounge around the house in. Granted there were times when she went down to a size 12 in pants and a regular large in cloths when her sickness caused her to lose weight but she would always gain it back. Though she did not think that she had lost that much weight but then again she never really looked in the mirror so far sense she had been there.

Deciding to just trust that Alice knew what she was doing when she had gone shopping yesterday morning Anna went into the bathroom and, making sure that the bathroom door was open so that she could hear her children if they got up, she started the shower and got two towels out of the linen cupboard and jumped in under the spray of water that was as hot as it would go.

Anna was grateful to see that there was strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner as well as ivory soap and some children's two in one shampoo and conditioner for her children as well. After spending about twenty minutes under the water just enjoying being able to get clean after the last couple of days Anna finally got down to washing her body as well as her hair before she turned off the water and stepped out, making sure that she got as much of the water out of her hair as she could before she threw a towel around it and dried off the rest of her body. Peaking out of the door real quick Anna made sure that her children were still sleeping peacefully before put on the cloths that she had picked out. Surprisingly all of the cloths fit perfectly, the jeans were just a bit snug but standing with the bathroom door closed, so that she could see herself for the first time in the full length mirror, Anna let out a soft gasp. Looking back at her in the mirror was a beautiful woman with still damp hair that hung past the middle of her back with some coming over her shoulder to fall well past her breasts that she knew would be a medium light blond when fully dry. She had lost a lot of weight when she was turned and now had a very nice slim figure with slight curves at her bust and her hips, her face had slimmed down and seemed to radiate with soft unblemished skin and did not have the slightly sunken in look from being sick for so long, though there was slight discoloring under her eyes that looked like she had not gotten any sleep but it was not too noticeable. Over all, for the first time in her life Anna could say that she looked very pretty, except for the color of her eyes. Her eyes had always been the one feature about herself that she had always liked, they used to be a green that would change to blue at times and again to hazel, but sometimes her eyes would turn teal and almost seem to glow. Now Anna could see that her eyes were red though she could see that they were lightning a bit to an almost orange and remembered the first night that they were here that Carlisle had explained that newborns always had red eyes as did vampires who fed from humans but that they would change to look just like theirs after a month or two from drinking the animal blood. She was just glad that it did not frighten her children, with eyes that looked too much like the monsters who had done this to her, for her sake.

Opening the door back up Anna then turned to the sink and counter and, opening one of the drawers, found a brush and began to brush out her long hair. Making sure that it was mostly dry and completely tangle free Anna went back out into the bedroom and back into the walk in closet to get a pair of tennis shoes, going to the dresser drawers and getting a pair of socks she made her way over to the rocking chair and sat down putting everything onto her feet.

Looking out the window and seeing that the sun was now all the way up over the horizen Anna got up and sat on the edge of the bed and gently shook both of her children awake. "Come on sleepy heads, it is time to get up and get ready for the day." She said, smiling as both of her children slowly sat up and rubbed their eyes.

Getting up Anna went to the dresser again and got out a pair of underwear for both of her children as well as two pairs of socks. Laying them on the end of the bed she then went into the closet again and got out a pair of jeans and a tee shirt for her son and a really pretty long sleeved light blue dress for her daughter. It was getting warm in the late mornings now and Anna knew how much her daughter loved to dress up and wear dresses and she also knew that there had been far too little times that her daughter had gotten to wear them so she thought that it would be perfect for her to do so now, with all of the beautiful dresses that Alice and Rosalie had gotten the day before.

Having Ben play with one of his new toys for a little bit Anna went and ran a bath for her daughter. Coming into the bathroom and closing the door part way Anna helped Sam get undressed and into the bath tub, helping her daughter to get all washed up and to wash her hair. After about fifteen minutes Anna had Sam out of the tub and dried off though keeping the towel wrapped around her she had her daughter go back into the bedroom to get dressed while she brought her son into the bathroom for his bath.

After running another tub full of clean water Anna got her son quickly washed up and then dried off. Having Ben stand in the bathroom Anna quickly went into the bedroom and grabbed his cloths as she saw that Sam was already dressed. Telling her daughter to pick out a pair of shoes from the closet Anna took her son's cloths back into the bathroom and quickly got him dressed before leading him back into the bedroom and into the closet for him to pick out his shoes as well.

Once they were all dressed for the day Anna took their hands and they made their way out of the bedroom and down the stairs into the kitchen. Anna was surprised that she did not hear much noise coming from the house but she did smell food being cooked as soon as she had left her bedroom. Coming into the kitchen Anna could see Esme cooking pancakes as well as having some cut up strawberries and peaches in two small bowls.

Going and helping to set the table for her children Anna came up behind Esme and hugged her. "Thank you for this Esme, but you don't need to always do this. I can make their breakfasts, lunches and dinners Esme." Anna said with a soft smile on her face. She did not want to make Esme have to do all that she was after everything that she had already done for her and her children.

"Nonsense Anna, I don't mind at all. Really. I love cooking and it is so nice to have more people to cook for then just Bella." Esme said with a smile on her face as she took the now finished plates of pancakes over to the two children who were sitting at the table eating their fruit. Going back to the island Esme quickly poured two glasses of orange juice and took them to the table as well.

"Thank you Esme." Anna said as she took a seat at the table next to her children. Esme just smiled back at her and took her own seat next to her and across from Sam and Ben.

Looking around the quiet kitchen Anna turned her attention back to Esme. "Where is everyone this morning?" She asked quietly so that her children did not hear. Looking over to them Anna was happy to see that they were too busy eating to take any notice of the quiet question that their mother had asked their new grandmother.

"Well, Carlisle, Jasper and Alice already left about an hour ago to head into Seattle and Emmett and Rosalie went out hunting about thirty minutes ago and Edward is still over at Bella's house." Esme said just as quietly though with a smile on her face as she reached over and patted one of Anna's hands that was resting on top of the table.

Even though Esme's voice was just as quiet as Anna's had been both of her children perked their heads up with anxious looks on their faces. "Did you say Bella grandma?" Sam asked as she finished swallowing a bite of pancake.

Esme smiled at seeing the anxious faces on both of her new grandchildren's faces. "Yes I did baby, why do you ask?" She said with a smile still on her face.

"We like Bella, can we see her again. Please, please." Ben said while clasping his hands in front of his chest. Looking at her brother Sam copied him with the same look on her face as well.

"We would really like to see her again grandma. She was so, so nice to us when she was here the other day just after we first met you and grandpa and our new uncles and aunts grandma. She said that she would like to come and play with us if it was ok with everyone when we were eating dinner and talking with her before. Do you think that she would like to play with us today grandma?" Sam asked while looking between Anna and Esme.

Esme looked over to Anna and spoke very fast and quiet so that Sam and Ben would not hear her. "Would that be ok with you Anna? I can call Edward and see if he could bring her over in just a bit. It is Monday but the kids don't have school today due to a teachers in service day, I know that Alice said about working with you on your gift this afternoon but Bella could come over and you could meet with her more and then this afternoon she could help play with Sam and Ben while you and Carlisle and Alice and Jasper are working with your gift." She said.

Anna thought about it for a moment. She did like Bella when she first really got to meet her after they had all come back to the house from the forest and her children seemed to really like her as well with how they were talking so adamantly at the table while they ate that first night. Smiling Anna nodded her head to Esme, she would also like to apologies for the what had happened out in the forest when she had first come upon her and Edward.

Turning to her Children Anna smiled. "Let's have your grandma call Edward and see if he would like to bring Bella over this morning shall we." Anna said and smiled as she got shouts of joy from her children.

Sam turned to her mother. "It's Uncle Edward mommy, Uncle Edward." She said to her mother putting emphasis on the 'Uncle'. Smiling Anna just shook her head at her daughter before holding her hands up in a 'surrender' position and nodded her head to show that she understood of the correction that Sam had made.

Still smiling, Anna watched as Esme got up from the table and made her way to the other side of the kitchen to where the phone sat in its cradle on the wall. Anna watched as Esme dialed the phone and spoke quietly into it though still quite clear to Anna's hearing before turning her attention back to her children as she watched them finish their breakfast. When they were done Anna picked up their dishes and took them over to the sink and began to wash them before Esme got off of the phone and told her that she could do it. Anna wanted to be able to do something instead of having everyone do it for her. She felt bad that she could not do the normal things that she would do for her children like make them meals and clean the dishes and the house, especially now that she had the strength and energy to do so.

Smiling she had just put the last of the, now clean, dishes into the dish rack to dry when Esme came up next to her. Seeing her smiling face Esme smiled as well knowing that Anna wanted to be able to do something to help and was able to while she had been on the phone.

Motioning for Anna and the kids to follow her Esme led them into the living room and sat down on the couch. Anna sat next to her while Ben climbed up into her lap and Sam climbed up into the surprised yet happy lap of her new grandmother. Watching as Esme put her arms around Sam and give her a slight hug she turned her attention back to Anna and began to talk. "I spoke with Edward and he and Bella were just having breakfast at her house. When he asked if she would like to come over today she laughed and said that she would love to come over and play with two of the cutest children that she had ever seen." She said as she made sure to say exactly what Bella had said on the phone. "She would also like to be able to meet you more properly and get to know you Anna." She added while still holding Sam to her on her lap.

Both Sam and Ben began clapping their hands and cheering that they would get to see Bella again and talking about how nice she was when they got to meet her for the first time the other day.

"I also wanted to tell you," Esme started looking down and smiling at her granddaughter who was still in her lap. "That you and your mother look very beautiful today. Do you like your new dress that Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie bought for you Sam?"

Anna watched as her daughter smiled up at her new grandmother. "Oh yes grandma, I just love it. It is so pretty. I have never had a dress like this one and do you know what." She heard her daughter say. Watching as Esme smiled and shook her head she then watched as Sam leaned up and cupped her hand over Esme's ear to whisper to her though Anna could hear everything just as clearly as if her daughter was whispering her words directly into her own ear. "When I went to go and pick out my shoes, there were tons and tons more pretty dresses hanging in my closet to. Isn't that so neat!" Her daughter exclaimed happily.

"Hey, what about me grandma!" Ben said from Anna's lap while crossing his arms in front of himself for being left out of the conversation.

Anna watched as Esme giggles softly. "You look very handsome as well Ben." She said smiling as Anna could see Ben puff out his chest and smile back.

"Thank you grandma." He said happily. Anna just smiled and shook her head at her children's antics.

Sam looked up at Esme again and smiled. "My mommy bought me this really, really pretty dress that we were saving for Easter grandma. It was a light pink and that is my favorite color as well as purple, but pink is my most favorite color though. We don't get to dress up a lot but mommy said that it was a special day so that we could. Did you know that the Easter bunny hides the eggs that we make all over the yard and then hides Easter baskets for us as well." Sam said smiling widely and talking excitedly.

"It sounds like a lot of fun. I bet you looked like a princess in the dress." Esme said with a smile as she hugged Sam closer to her.

"Ah-uh, that is what mommy said as well." She said though all of a sudden she got a pensive look on her face.

"What is wrong baby?" Anna said looking at her daughter. "Are you ok?"

"Yes mommy, I was just thinking." Her daughter said as she turning her attention back up to Esme. "Grandma, do you think that the Easter Bunny will find us here at our new home with you and grandpa?" Sam asked worriedly.

Anna did not know what to say but smiled as Esme answered her daughter. "Of course the Easter Bunny knows that you are here. We can make Easter eggs here with everyone and the Easter Bunny with hide them just like at your old house as well as Easter baskets too." Esme said smiling at both Sam and Ben.

"Thank you grandma." Sam said as she hugged Esme. Not to be outdone Ben got off of Anna's lap and went to hug Esme as well. Anna could not help but smile at her children and the woman who was quickly becoming like a mother to her.

* * *

As everyone was getting ready to leave that morning Esme kissed Carlisle before he, Jasper and Alice could walk into the garage to head into Seattle. Once she had done so she quickly hugged Jasper and watched as he followed her husband out of the door. As she hugged Alice though she heard her daughter remind her of what the family had over heard her talk about with Anna before she had come down the stairs after Anna had gone back up into the children's room after their family meeting the night before. Nodding her head she watched as Alice left as well and quickly heard Carlisle's Mercedes and Alice's porch start up and head out of the garage and down the driveway.

A few moments later Emmett and Rosalie came out of their bedroom dressed in their usual casual and faded cloths that they always went hunting in so as not to get any of their other cloths dirty or ripped and torn. Smiling Esme remembered the fight that Rosalie and Emmett had gotten into years ago because Emmett would always get his nice clothing destroyed in his hunts as he liked to 'play' with his food before he would finally eat, especially with the bears that were his favorite to hunt. After getting scolded and threatened with no 'play' from his wife, Emmett quickly learned to never wear his nice new clothing that his wife and sister would always shop for and get him and instead began to wear old and faded jeans or sweats and old shirts that were kept strictly for hunting.

Waving at her son and daughter Esme watched Rosalie and Emmett leave out of the back door. Smiling she looked up the at the ceiling and wondered when her newest daughter and grandchildren would get up. She did not have long to wait however as about fifteen minutes passed before she heard the shower start running and knew that Anna had to be in the bathroom and that soon she would be getting her children up and ready for the day as it was already dawn and the sun was coming up. Humming to herself Esme set out getting everything out that she would need to make pancakes for Sam and Ben and started to slice up some fresh strawberries and peaches. She would wait just a bit longer until she heard the children up before she started making the pancakes so that they would not get cold before they came downstairs to eat them.

Esme smiled as she thought about what her and Carlisle had discussed last night once everyone went their own ways after the family meeting that they had all had. They were not going to tell anyone just yet to make it a surprise but she had a feeling that Alice already knew and that Edward would know before too long. Carlisle was going to make a little side trip while he was in Seattle after he was done with all he had to do at the bank and after meeting up with Jasper with all of the papers to make sure that Anna's money from her old bank account could be transferred into a new one under her knew name of Anna Cullen. It would take about a week at the most for hers and Carlisle's surprise to be finished but she could not wait to see the looks on Anna's and her grandchildren's faces when it was done.

Humming to herself it was not long until she heard Anna finish with her shower and then heard her getting her children up to get ready for the day. Getting the batter made up and getting the griddle heated, Esme set about getting the rest of breakfast finished up for her grandchildren so that when they came down the stairs they could eat.

After her new daughter and grandchildren came down the stairs and Sam and Ben started eating Esme had begun talking with Anna. She could not help but smile at seeing Anna come down the stairs with some of the new cloths that Alice and Rosalie had bought for her and she looked just beautiful in them. She could already see Anna's eyes changing color from the deep red that all newborns had to a soft orange color and was so happy that her daughter was taking to this life so fast and easily. Though her eyes were changing a bit faster than they normally would Esme could not help but keep the smile on her face as she thought that it was only fitting seeing as how Anna seemed to do everything fast. Her change had happened fast, her control seemed to be very fast as it was as if she had been a vampire in this life for a hundred years or more, it was only fitting that her eyes would change fast to. Esme also hoped that Anna would be able to uncover all that her gift was and be able to control it just as fast as well.

After answering Anna about where everyone had gone she was surprised that both of the children seemed to hear some of what they were saying as they perked up at hearing Bella's name. Though she hand to hold back her laughter at seeing them get excited over the prospect of seeing Edward's mate again. Looking over to Anna and receiving her answer Esme quickly got up and went to the phone on the other side of the kitchen to call Edward to see if he would like to bring Bella over today.

The phone rang only twice before it was picked up and she heard her son on the line. '_Hello Esme._' Edward said. Talking fast and low enough so that the children could not hear in case they had already made plans for the day Esme began talking with her oldest son.

"Hello Edward, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something." She said.

'_Of course Esme, is everything alright?_' He asked

"Of course it is. Carlisle, Jasper and Alice have already left for Seattle and Emmett and Rosalie are out hunting. The children are eating their breakfast and Anna and I were just talking. But that was the reason that I was calling." She said as she turned back and smiled at her daughter and grandchildren before turning back to look out of the window that was in the kitchen. "I was wondering if you and Bella had anything planned for this morning and afternoon."

'_Not really, Bella is just eating some breakfast now and we had just thought to hang out for the day sense we don't have school. Why, is there anything you need us for?_' He asked and Esme could hear Bella in the back ground asking if everything was alright.

"Tell Bella that everything is fine dear. I was just calling to see if you and Bella would like to come over here for awhile. Anna and I were talking just a bit ago and when I mentioned Bella's name both Sam and Ben became excited and wanted to see if they could see her today and play. Apparently the other night when Anna and the children joined us and as they were eating Bella was talking to them and told them that she would love to see them again and to play with them. Do you think it would be ok? It would also help that as Alice and Carlisle wish to work with Anna about her gift this afternoon that Bella could help watch the children and play with them so that Anna can focus in trying to figure out and control her gift." Esme said as she waited to hear Edward ask Bella what she thought.

'_Hold on for a moment Esme._' Edward said as he told Bella what Esme had said. It was only a moment later that she heard Bella exclaim that she would love to and that she would like to get to know Anna some more sense she was now a part of the family.

Esme guessed that Edward had told her some of what had been going on and that Anna and the children would be staying with them and was now a part of the Cullen family and was happy that Bella was not jealous or anything that they had new members to the family that she was becoming a part of as well. She could hear Edward come back to the phone from talking to Bella.

'_Of course we can Esme, we will be there in about a half hour. I would also like to be there for when Carlisle starts to help Anna with her gift as well._' Her son said before saying a quick goodbye and hanging up the phone.

Turning around Esme smiled as she saw Anna finishing up the dishes from the children's breakfast. Walking over she could not help but give her new daughter a hug before taking her, Sam and Ben into the living room and telling them what Edward had said.

Esme could not help but smile as Sam talked about the tradition they had for Easter and told herself that they could do the same thing here as well. She also told herself that she would talk with the boys later to see that when they went to Anna's house in Idaho if they could get the dress that Sam had told her about. She knew that Anna must have saved for awhile to be able to buy her daughter that dress and knew that it was very special to not only Sam but to Anna as well and she knew that they would like to be able to have it back again.

She could not believe at how well behaved both Sam and Ben were and was quite proud at how well Anna had raised her children. She knew that they did not have much from the way that Anna had talked and that instead of both of the children being envious or jealous of the things that they didn't have they were instead very grateful for what they did have.

Esme looked over to Anna and smiled as she saw her daughter talking quietly to Ben. Hugging Samantha to her for a moment Esme picked her granddaughter up and placed her next to her mother and brother. "I will be right back." She said as she walked towards the stairs and then raced quickly up them and into her room that she shared with Carlisle.

Coming back into the living room she set out some blank paper as well as some coloring pencils that she used when she was designing down on the coffee table in front of the couch that they were sitting on. "How would you guys like to color?" She asked to Sam and Ben.

"Can we grandma?" Sam asked her with a big smile on her face. "I love coloring so much."

"Me too grandma, me too." Ben said not to be out done by his sister as he looked up at Esme with a hopeful look on his face.

"Of course darlings, I went and got you some paper and colored pencils." She said gesturing to everything that she had just put on the table. "Go ahead babies." She said smiling.

Both children gave a cheer and immediately sat down on the floor in front of the coffee table and began to color, taking one piece of white paper each before putting the rest of the paper off to one side for later.

"Thank you Esme." Anna said from her left as she turned to see a big smile on her new daughter's face. "They love to color and draw and I was thinking of making a list and seeing if we can maybe go shopping after Carlisle can get my money transferred over so that I can get some more things for them that they love to do." She said to her and Esme almost started to cry and she began to realize just what her daughter and grandchildren have had to go through. Not just being attacked by creatures that were not supposed to exist but to then have to leave everything that you owned behind when you had to run away to try and get away from those that had just attacked you to try and keep your family safe.

Leaning over Esme pulled Anna to her and hugged her tightly. "There is nothing for you to thank me for sweetheart. Don't worry honey, we will all go shopping very soon and I will make sure that you get everything that you and the kids need and want when we do." She said softly as she pulled away a bit and cupped Anna's face in her hands as she could see that she would be crying as well if she was able to.

Leaning back into the couch both Esme and Anna watched as Sam and Ben kept coloring for about twenty minutes or so until both women looked up at hearing a car coming up the driveway and knew that it had to be Edward coming home with Bella.

* * *

Even though Anna and Esme could hear Edward's car coming up the drive way Sam and Ben couldn't and they were so engrossed in their drawings that they did not hear when the car came to a stop right in front of the house. It was not until the door opened and both Edward and Bella walked in did her children take notice that someone was there.

Looking up Anna watched as Sam saw Edward and Bella first. With a loud shout of joy Sam went running to Bella and hugged her around the waist. "Bella, you're here, you're here. Did you come to play with us?" Sam said excitedly talking a mile a minute which caused Bella to laugh.

Ben, hearing his sister's shout looked up and went running just as his sister had, only he ran to Edward first. "Uncle Edward, your back and you brought Bella with you. Are you going to play with us?" Ben asked at the same time that his sister had spoken to Edward.

Edward laughed right along with Bella. "Yep, a little birdie told us that you and your sister wanted Bella to come and play with you so I brought her to you so that you could." He said smiling and ruffled Ben's hair a bit.

Before Bella could even get a word out Anna had to laugh as her daughter pulled Bella into the living room as Ben did the same with Edward still talking a mile a minute. "It is going to be so much fun Bella. I can show you what Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie bought for me and Ben and mommy and we can have a tea party and have lunch together and everything." Sam said and Anna was pretty sure that her daughter did not even breath as she was talking so fast to Bella. Bringing both Bella and Edward farther into the living room Anna watched as they led them to the coffee table to show them their drawings that they had been working on before they had arrived.

Anna laughed along with Esme at her children's excitement with having Bella there. Standing up Anna walked over to Bella and gently pulled her into a hug. Out of the corner of her eye she say Edward stiffen up a bit and wondered as to why he would do that but put it out of her mind as she let go of Bella and smiled at her. "Thank you for coming Bella, you made quite an impression on my children the last time you were here and they just could not wait for you to come back and play with them." Anna said smiling softly to Bella.

Bella smiled back at Anna. "They are really great kids Anna, they are so sweet and I would love to be able to come and play with them." She said a bit shyly though Anna could tell that she meant what she had said.

Looking over to Esme Anna glanced to her children really quick and then back to Esme, asking a silent question and Esme seemed to pick up on as she nodded her head. Turning back to Bella and Edward Anna asked quietly. "Would it be alright if I talked to both of you in the kitchen for just a moment?"

"Of course Anna." Edward said as he nodded his head to his new sister. Smiling slightly Anna nodded back and the three began to walk into the kitchen only to be stopped short before they had taken a few steps.

"Wait, where are you going." Sam asked getting up from the coffee table to walk over to Bella, Edward and Anna.

Kneeling down Anna took her daughter's hands into her own. "Mommy just needs to talk to Uncle Edward and Bella for just a moment and then I promise I will bring them right back here ok." She said smiling reassuringly to her daughter.

Smiling back Sam nodded her head. "Ok mommy. But don't be too long cause I want to show Bella the drawing that I made for her ok." She said though the last part she leaned closer to Anna and whispered making it look like she did not anyone else to know. Anna smiled at her daughter and nodded her head.

Seeing Sam go back to the coffee table to keep coloring with her brother and Esme, Anna led Edward and Bella into the kitchen and took a seat at the table. Edward and Bella followed suit and sat down as well.

"First I wanted to apologies to you Bella." Anna said softly as she watched Bella give her a confused look. "I know that I talked to Edward a bit about this and he has maybe explained a bit about what has happened to me and my children but." Here Anna took a deep breath. "I wanted to apologies for the other day when I came across you and Edward in the forest. For what we had just been through, I was very scared and worried for my children and myself. I … When I saw you and Edward, I only saw someone like the ones who had done this to me and saw him with someone who I knew to be human. My first thought was to protect my children and then to protect you because I thought that he would do to you what had just been done to me. I did not understand then of what the people who attacked me and my children were or what I now had become and…." Anna put her head down trying to find the right words to say what she was meaning. Feeling pressure on her hands that were resting on top of the table, Anna looked up to see that Edward had put his hands on top of hers.

"It's ok Anna. We both understand what happened. You don't need to apologies for anything." He said quietly, squeezing her hand softly to show his support.

Anna looked from Edward over to Bella when she heard begin to speak. "Anna, Edward told me of what had happened to you and your children. That three nomads had come to your home, attacked you and turned you. I can only imagine how scared and confused you were and it was only natural that when you came across me and Edward in the forest that you would think that he was trying to hurt me and want to help. Want to protect me and your children from someone you saw that was similar to those who had hurt you. I don't blame you at all. I am very glad that you did come across us though because now you have wonderful people to help you and your children and I don't know anybody more perfect to help you then the Cullen's." Bella said, though Anna watched as the girl before her blushed and looked down. Anna could not help but smile at that.

"Thank you, both of you." Anna said softly. Edward just squeezed her hands a bit tighter to show his support.

"You are different Anna." Bella said shyly and Anna could not help but be confused at that statement. "From what Edward has told me about newborns, well, you are not like how they are supposed to be and I am glad. I can tell that you are a great mom and I am so sorry for everything that you have had to go through. If there is anything that I can do to help, please just let me know. I can take you shopping if you would like because as you will soon find out." Here Bella lowered her voice to a whisper. "Alice can be a force to be reckoned with when it comes to shopping. I can even watch Sam and Ben if you would like for when you have to go hunting or out or something. Only if you are comfortable with that, that is." Bella added the last statement quickly.

"Thank you Bella, that means a lot to me." Anna said standing up and pulling Bella into a hug. She hugged her tightly but tried to remember not to hug her to tightly though feeling Bella wince a bit Anna let go and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Bella." She said softly.

"It's ok Anna, you did not hurt me, I promise." Bella said smiling reassuringly. "Why don't we go back into the living room." Bella continued as she began to walk into the living room.

Just as Anna was about to follow Bella, Edward took a hold of her arm to stop her. "Thank you Anna, you did not need to apologize for anything but I thank you all the same." He said softly.

"I did need to apologize Edward, with everything that happened I could have hurt or killed you and I could not have lived with myself if I had done that. And to think that after everything that happened out there you and your family still took me and my children in, gave us a home and support and understanding. I can never thank you or even begin to repay all of you for what you have done for us." Anna said softly but sincerely while looking Edward in the eye.

"Can I ask you something Edward?" Anna said and after receiving a nod from Edward she continued. "Can I ask why you flinched a moment ago in the living room when you and Bella first came in and I gave Bella a hug?"

Here Anna watched as Edward put his head down as if in shame, it confused Anna greatly. "I am sorry about that Anna. You see Bella's blood smells very, tempting guess you could say, especially to me. I sometimes forget that you are so new and yet, with Bella, I sometimes forget how much control you have. I just…." Edward said keeping his head down.

Anna walked up to Edward and pulled him in to a hug. "You love her very much, I can see it in your eyes when you look at her. You want to protect her and you are a afraid sometimes that, with me being so new, that I might suddenly crave human blood and attack her." Anna said as she stood back a bit and put her hand up to lift Edward's chin so that he was looking at her. "I understand completely, I would do the same, or worse even, to someone who could possibly hurt my children. You have nothing to be sorry for Edward and I make this promise to you now. If I even do feel that craving, if I ever feel myself start, I will tell you, if anything I will shout it in my mind and I want you to do anything and everything to get not only Bella but my children away as fast as you can alright. But know that I would never ever do anything to hurt Bella and you know I would rather die than to ever hurt my children. I don't know about this gift that I have but whatever it is allows me to not take notice at all of human blood and I can't think of how that would change. But I don't blame you for one minute of being cautious though." Anna said and once more she hugged Edward. Just before she turned so that they could go back into the living room Anna heard a quiet "Thank you sister" from Edward and smiled softly before the two of them rejoined her children, Bella and Esme.

* * *

It was two hours later and Anna, Bella, Edward, Sam and Ben were in the living room while Esme was making Bella, Sam and Ben some lunch when Carlisle, Alice and Jasper returned home from their trip to Seattle.

Sam and Ben had Bella coloring with them on the coffee table again and all three were laughing while Anna and Edward sat close by on the couch smiling at the three. Hearing a two cars coming up the drive way both Anna and Edward stood up and looked out the window to see who it was. Anna looked over to Edward as he whispered to quietly for the humans to hear telling her who it was and she relaxed a bit though she knew what their coming home would mean. It was time for her to train to see what her 'gift' could do.

Looking back over to Edward Anna tried to focus her thoughts so that he would hear her. 'Edward, can you watch Sam and Ben for a moment so that I can go and talk to Esme?' She thought to him. Seeing him nod in return she knew that it worked. Edward had told her earlier that most of her thoughts did not come through for some reason, just snippets here and there was all he could ever pick up, so she was trying to find a way to let him hear a bit better, well when she wanted him to hear her better that was.

Moving quickly with vampire speed Anna made her way into the kitchen where Esme was just finishing up with lunch. "Can I talk to you really quick Esme?" Anna said softly.

"Of course Anna." Esme said as she stopped what she was doing to give her newest daughter her full attention.

"Would it be alright if you stayed in the house with Sam, Ben and Bella while Edward, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and I go into the back yard to train. I don't want them close by incase something goes wrong. I want them safe in the house but I…" Anna said as she trailed off. She did not know how to put into words that Esme was so far the only one besides Carlisle that she really trusted at the moment with her children. She knew that no one here in her new family would ever hurt her children but she still did not like to be away from them and she felt the most connection with her new 'parents'. It was very hard for her to explain, especially to try and explain without hurting anyone's feelings.

Esme seemed to understand just fine though and smiled. "Of course I can sweetie, that is not a problem. And you can take breaks to come and check on them if you would like." She said as she came around the island and hugged Anna.

Anna let out a small breath that she did not realize that she had been holding and smiled at Esme. "Thank you so much Esme. For everything. Especially for understanding." She said softly as she hugged Esme back.

Going back into the living room Anna stood by her children as Carlisle, Alice and Jasper all came into the house. Looking up Sam, Ben and Bella finally realized that someone had come into the house and Sam and Ben, upon seeing who it was that had walked in, cheered and ran to the three vampires.

"Grandpa, Aunt Alice, and Uncle Jasper you are home." The two children said at the same time as they went running and threw themselves around Carlisle's legs. Everyone laughed as Sam and Ben then let go of their 'grandpa' and hugged Alice and Jasper.

"Nice to know where we stand seeing my favorite niece and nephew run to their grandpa first instead of their favorite Aunt." Alice grumbled quietly so that only the vampires could hear her. Though she perked up more when Sam hugged her tightly while Ben hugged Jasper.

"We missed you." Ben said still hugging Jasper.

"Where did you go, you were gone a really, really, really long time Aunt Alice." Sam said while still holding on to Alice around the waist.

It was Carlisle who knelt down and spoke. "Your Aunt and Uncle and I just had some errands to take care of. But we are home now so there is no need to fret little ones." He said as both Sam and Ben left Alice and Jasper to give their grandpa another big hug which he returned happily.

When Carlisle stood back up he looked over to Anna and Edward with a look that said it was time. They both nodded their heads, Anna a little hessatantly before walking over to Carlisle, Alice and Jasper. Right then Esme came into the room and said that it was time for lunch which had Sam and Ben cheering again.

Walking over to Bella, both Sam and Ben began to pull on her hands. "Come on, come on grandma makes the best food ever. Well so does mommy but you just have to come eat with us. Please." They said as they began to pull her into the dining room.

As she watched her children and Bella go to eat their lunch Anna took a deep breath. Seeing her hesitation Carlisle walked over to his new daughter. "It will be alright Anna. The children will be just fine in the house with Esme and you will be able to hear everything that they do from in the back yard. It will be fine." He said trying to reassure her.

Nodding her head Anna smiled softly at Carlisle before following him to the back of the house and out the back door. Edward, Alice and Jasper were close behind. It was time to start training and to get an idea of what she could do.

* * *

**AN: i usually dont put author notes at the bottom of my chapters but i thought that you would like to know that the next chapter will be practicing Anna's gift as well as some comady in there as well.**

**Anna**

**P.S. please hit the button in the middle at the bottom of the page and review, thank you.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: i am sorry it took me so long but here is chapter 15. i hope you like it as it starts to pick up a bit so i hope you enjoy it.**

**Annajewel**

* * *

Going into the back yard, Anna watched as Carlisle led them a bit further from the house though she noted that they were close enough that she could still hear her children laughing and talking with Bella and Esme. Coming to a stop Anna stood with Edward on one side and Alice on the other while Carlisle and Jasper stood in front of her with Carlisle standing with his hands folded in front of him while Jasper stood with his hands folded behind his back. She wondered if Jasper had been in the military with the way he was standing.

"Alright, we are here as you know to see if we can get a better idea and understanding of Anna's gift. I want to start with what I have observed so far and with what you, Anna, have told us about." Carlisle said. "First you had mentioned about thinking of a distraction when you were attacked and you said a flash of light appeared correct." He continued.

Anna winced a bit when Carlisle brought up the attack that had happened but nodded when he spoke about the flash of light and what she was thinking at the time it had happened. Out of the corner of her eye Anna saw and felt as Alice placed a hand on her left shoulder in support as well as felt waves of calm wash over her and smiled gratefully at both Alice and Jasper.

Carlisle nodded his head and continued. "When you came here and were putting your children to bed, as you were singing to them soft music began to play through the room. Then again when Jasper had smelled Sam and Ben's blood you had put sort of like a filter of sorts on him or rather his nose so that he could not smell human blood. By the way it seems that not only did it work for Sam and Ben but when we were out Jasper did not smell any of the blood of the humans that we were around and encountered while in Seattle." He said with a soft smile. "I know that you have explained a bit but can you explain again what you were thinking when these things happened Anna." He said.

Anna was a bit confused but slowly nodded her head. "All I can really say was that I just thought of it and it happened, though to be honest I don't really remember the music, I was just too focused on my children and everything that had happened." She said softly. Looking to Alice and then Edward Anna saw encouraging smiles on their faces as well as on Jasper's when she turned to look in front of her once more.

"I want to try something Anna." Carlisle continued. "I want to see if you can make the flash of light again." He said smiling encouragingly.

Closing her eyes Anna thought about the flash of light for a moment. When she opened them she looked at Carlisle only to see him shake his head softly. Sighing in disappointment Anna put her head down.

"It is alright Anna, just try again, this time will it to happen. In most of the cases you were under extreme duress and needed it to happen. Just take a deep breath and concentrate and will it to happen, see it in your mind." Edward said softly next to her as he placed one of his hands on her right shoulder encouraging her and showing her his support.

Taking another deep breath Anna nodded her head and closed her eyes again. This time she focused on a bright flash of light, saw it in her mind and willed it to happen as best as she could. Opening her eyes there was a bright flash of light throughout the whole back yard that, when it faded had everyone in the yard blinking their eyes to try and get their vision to clear.

Once everyone could see again Anna looked around and saw three beaming faces all smiling at her. "Excellent Anna, that was remarkable." Carlisle said, though she could see that he was still blinking rather rapidly and felt a bit guilty. Calm and joy came washing over her and she turned to Jasper to see him smiling widely at her and she smiled back, thanking him for his support.

"That was very good Anna, next I want you to try to see if you can make the wind blow." Carlisle said and Anna looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face. "I just want to see if the theory that I have is accurate or not. I know it sounds a bit awkward but please bear with me Anna." Carlisle said with a soft smile. "Remember what Edward said, visualize what you want to happen, see it in your mind and will it to happen." He continued.

Anna nodded her head again and closed her eyes. It helped that there was no wind at the moment so she hopped that if they did feel anything then it would mean that it worked. With her eyes closed she focused once again only this time she thought of wind, of it blowing around, through her hair and around all of them. Opening her eyes once more she watched and felt the wind pick up and start blowing, she watched as it continued to pick up until it was whipping around and gaining momentum as it grew faster and faster. Panicking a little Anna heard Carlisle above the now whistling wind say that it was enough and to now make it stop. Panicking Anna thought frantically the word 'stop' and all of a sudden everything was calm once more.

"Wonderful Anna, simply amazing, though a bit more then what I was expecting." He laughed softly. "Can you tell me what you were thinking just then." He said.

"I did what you and Edward said to do, I thought about the wind, visualized it, how it would blow through my hair and how it felt. I guess I got a little carried away, but then I heard you say to make it stop and I just thought, well I just thought the word 'stop' and everything died down." Anna said trying to put into words what she was thinking and feeling like Carlisle had told her to do.

"Alright Anna, I want to try one more thing before I tell you what I am thinking of, I want to see, since you can seem to be able to make happen what you think, if it extends to things of the more physical nature. I want to see if you can make a rock." Carlisle said though he was receiving some confused glances from his children. Holding up his hands he continued. "Bear with me a moment. I want you to think of a rock, about the size of a soccer ball and picture it forming between you and I right in the middle." He said calmly.

Anna was not sure where this was going but nodded her head none the less. Closing her eyes she pictured a big rock, round like a soccer ball because she did not know how else to picture it looking, so she took what Carlisle had said though the size was the only thing she pictured it having similar to the ball. Opening her eyes she kept the picture in her mind and imagined it forming right in front of her between herself and Carlisle and Jasper. Like before Anna and everyone else watched as slowly a form began to take shape until a moment later a big rock sat on the ground though looking like it had been grinded down to make it perfectly round. Anna smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Carlisle, you had said like a soccer ball and, well I did not know any other shape to think off so I thought of a rock that was as round as a ball." She said smiling shyly.

"Good god." Jasper said as he stared at the rock that was between them all. And immediately had to send calming waves to his new sister once he felt the wave's shame and embarrassment coming from her. Looking up to Anna Jasper quickly reassured her that she did nothing wrong. "No Anna, that was amazing, I was just shocked is all." He said quickly.

Anna smiled a bit shyly once more before Carlisle spoke again. "Now Anna, can you see if you can pick up the rock and toss it into the woods just over there." He said calmly, pointing to his right, Anna's left.

Anna thought about it for a moment and wondered how she could do that. She went to walk forward when Carlisle stopped her. "No Anna, see if you can move it without touching it." He said.

From beside her Anna heard Edward speak once more. "Try and see if you can move it with your mind Anna, concentrate on, like a pair of invisible hands picking the rock up and throwing it into the woods." He said and Anna nodded her head.

Closing her eyes once more she pictured two 'ghost hands' for the lack of a better word picking up the rock and throwing it into the woods, she wanted to make sure that she did not hit anybody so she pictured the 'ghost hands' throwing the rock hard and far. Opening her eyes Anna once again focused and willed the 'hands' to pick up the rock and throw it. Slowly the rock rouse up from the ground about four feet and then flew past everyone into the woods very fast. Just when Anna was about to smile and cheer that she had done it there came a great thwack from inside of the woods followed by a loud 'OW'. Quickly Anna put her hands over her mouth as she and everyone else watched as Rosalie and Emmett come out of the woods with Emmett rubbing the front of his forehead.

Quickly running forward Anna went to Emmett to see if he was ok. "Oh my god Emmett, are you ok? I am so, so sorry for that, I did not know you were there, I am so sorry. How bad did I hurt you? Carlisle please come quick, I think I hurt him. He is not answering me and looking funny. Carlisle!" Anna said in a rush as she was trying to look over Emmett who was just standing there looking dazed. Behind her Anna could hear Edward, Jasper and Alice laughing their heads off and could not understand how they could do such a thing when she had hurt one of their brothers. She thought that they would be mad at her and possible even ask for her and her children to leave, not to be laughing like they were.

Upon thinking that Anna felt a hand on her shoulder and turning saw Carlisle with a big smile on his face. "Anna, calm down. Emmett is perfectly fine I assure you. It takes a great deal to hurt a vampire Anna" Carlisle said trying to reassure her.

"He is just stunned that a big rock flew out of nowhere when he did not hear anyone around to throw it and that it hit him before he could move out of the way." Edward said coming up to Anna's other said and placing his hand on Anna's left shoulder, still trying to get his laughter under control.

* * *

Carlisle was very impressed with how Anna was doing with everything that he was asking her to do. It made his theory even more accurate as she seemed to be able to do the things that she was. She had a bit of a rocky start but he figured that before when she had done what she had it had been in dire moments of danger or stress and had unconsciously done what she had. Now she was trying to do it at will and what Edward had said to her seemed to be helping her greatly.

Jasper knew how Anna was feeling and at times would send to her waves of calm and joy to help her when she would start to become down and discouraged. He was amazed at what she had been able to do so far and could see where Carlisle was going with what he was asking her to do. When Carlisle had asked her to form a rock out of thin air and to have it the size of a soccer ball and then for Anna to make the rock in the same shape as a soccer ball Jasper about lost it and started laughing, he could feel from Edward that he felt the same way but Jasper did not want to hurt Anna's feelings so he held himself in check and could feel Edward do the same.

But the real topping on the cake sort of speak was when she had made the rock get thrown into the woods and have it hit Emmett in the forehead. It was then that Jasper, Edward and Alice could no longer hold in their laughter and both of the boys were just about rolling on the ground they were laughing so hard. Jasper was glad that he was a vampire because there was no way that he would be able to breathe with how much and how heavy his laughter was. He suspected that Edward was in the same way as he was.

It was Anna's feelings that brought Jasper out of his laughter and with one look at Edward both of them were up and racing over to her and Carlisle. Jasper sending calming waves while Edward tried to explain that it took more than a rock to hurt a vampire.

"Did anyone get the license number of that little boulder, I want to file a report." Emmett said still rubbing his head trying to make Anna laugh as he could see that she was really upset about what had happened though he did not know why she would be as upset as she was. But Emmett did not like to see his 'little' sister as upset as she was so he tried joking to get her to laugh to let her know that he was alright.

* * *

Anna slowly calmed down as she realized that if Emmett was joking around then he was ok. She felt terrible that she had hit him, she thought that if she threw the rock far enough that it would not hit anybody. "I am so sorry, I thought that if I threw the rock far enough into the woods that it would mean that I would not take a chance of hitting anyone. Please, I did not mean to." She said still in a bit of panic but not as much as she was.

"It is alright Anna, there was no way to know that they were there. Emmett and Rosalie were just coming back from hunting and did not know that we were practicing either. No one got hurt and in fact I am very proud of you, you did remarkably well." Carlisle said as he pulled Anna into a hug to try and get her to calm down and to show that no one was mad at her.

"How can you say that you are proud, I could have seriously hurt your son Carlisle, that is inexcusable." Anna said into Carlisle's shoulder.

Though it was Emmett that spoke this time. "Hey little sis, no harm no foul, it takes more than a round rock to hurt old Emmy Bear here and believe you me, the rock is the one who got the hurt." He said as Anna watched Emmett puff himself up and flex his muscles.

Anna let out a small giggle while she still had Carlisle's arm around her shoulders. Nodding her head slightly she turned back to Carlisle as he began to speak. "Why don't we call it a day for now and head back into the house shall we." He said as he, Jasper, Alice, Edward and Emmett began to walk.

Walking slowly behind everyone Anna was surprised when Rosalie came beside her and walk with her. Before she could apologize again Rosalie spoke first. "I don't know what you did back there but that was the funniest thing that I have seen in quite awhile Anna, I don't think you could have done better if you tried." Rosalie said with a smirk on her face.

"I really did not mean to hit him Rosalie, I just thought that if I threw it far enough into the woods that I would not take the chance of hitting anyone. I forgot that you and Emmett had yet to come home from hunting, I really am sorry." Anna said as she put her head down while she kept walking.

Rosalie stopped Anna and pulled her into a hug. "We are family now Anna, what is family for if not to knock your brothers around every chance you get." She said laughing. Anna could not help but smile at Rosalie's words. "Come on Anna, I am dying to see my niece and nephew, I have not seen them all day and I have missed them." She said as she took one of Anna's hands and pulled her with her to the house.

* * *

Later that night after Anna had gone upstairs to put her children to bed and stay with them like she always did Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie went out into the garage and turned on the big stereo system that Emmett and Rosalie had installed for when they were working on their cars.

"I hate to do this but I wanted to talk to all of you before I talked to Anna." Carlisle began in a hushed whisper. "I wanted to talk to you all about what my suspicions are of her gift. I think that she may be a conjurer." Carlisle said.

"You mean like a magician or something." Emmett said with a confused look on his face.

"No Emmett, I mean like being able to conjure up anything that she can think up. Do you all realize what this could mean." Carlisle said softly.

It was Edward and Jasper who made the connection at the same time. "The Voltury." They said together with contempt and discussed.

"Right, if she is even half as powerful as I think that she is." Here Carlisle shook his head gravely. "If they ever learned of her and her gift they would stop at nothing to get their hands on her." He finished quietly causing Esme to put her hands over her mouth and gasp.

"Well they cannot have her. After everything that my daughter and grandchildren have been through, no one will lay a hand on my child." Esme said heatedly and defiantly. Carlisle pulled Esme into his arms to help calm her down.

"That is going to take some work, when they set their sights on something they will stop at nothing to get it. They would kill anyone who stood in their way. They would even go after Sam and Ben thinking that if Anna did not have her children that then she would come to them willingly." Jasper said with a pensive look on his face. "But." He said while looking around at his whole family though it was Rosalie who interjected.

"So what, we just send her and her children on their way so that we don't take the chance of the Voltury coming here and after us? Is that it? I will not allow that." She ground out. For some reason Anna and her children brought out her motherly instinct. She had thought at first that she would be jealous of Anna seeing as she was a vampire who had the one thing that Rosalie herself had always wanted but after just speaking with Anna once Rosalie did not feel jealous at all, she felt protective, especially after hearing all that Anna and her children had gone though.

Holding up his hands Carlisle interjected. "No one is turning anyone out Rosalie. Anna and her children are a part of this family and it will always stay that way. We just need to figure out how to keep the Voltury from finding out." He said calmly.

"No one is getting my babies." Esme said heatedly, still wrapped up in Carlisle's arms.

It was Jasper who spoke next. "What we need to do is to work with Anna so that she can know and use the full extent of her gift. That way she and her children will always be protected as well as us." He said and his Texan accent was thick as he spoke. "Carlisle I know that you said that you wanted Eleasor to come and see what he could tell about Anna's gift and a part of me agrees to that so that we can know the full extent as fast as possible so that we can work with her, but." Here Jasper put his hands up. "I worry that if we bring someone from outside the family in that they could compromise us and word of Anna would get out. Even if he did not mean to, he would most definitely tell Carmen and possibly the rest who could let slip to another, who would then tell the Voltury to try to get into their good graces. I don't think that it is a risk worth taking." Jasper finished looking around at his family before looking back to Carlisle.

"I know what you mean Jasper, but as you said, we need to know the full extent of Anna's gift so that we can work with her so that she can use all that she has." Carlisle said letting out a deep breath.

"What if.." Edward began while looking at the rest of his family. "What if we work with Anna on one thing, just one thing and if she can do it and get it down then we can call Eleasor." He said softly.

"What do you mean son?" Carlisle said looking puzzled at his oldest child.

"Well think about it. Anna is a conjurer right?" Edward said looking to his family before turning to his father. Seeing Carlisle nod his head Edward continued. "What if Anna is able to conjure up a sort of shield around a person's mind or more specifically around a memory. If she can do that to where I cannot read that specific memory or thought in one of our minds then it should be safe for Eleasor to come and meet Anna and tell us all of her exact gift and what she is capable of. Then when he does leave he will not be able to talk about anything that he has seen or heard of while he is here and more to the point even if he comes into contact with Aro that Aro will not be able to read it from his mind. If he cannot talk of what he knows or write it or in any way communicate it, then it should be safe enough and we will know the full extent of her ability." Edward finished looking Carlisle directly into the eye.

Before anyone could say anything it was Jasper who once again spoke. "That would work. It would then keep Anna safe while letting us know of all she can do and then being able to work with her from there. Carlisle, I think that that is exactly what we should do, if it works then it is the best option that we have to be able to keep everyone, especially Anna safe." He said nodding his head.

"I agree Jasper, Edward I think that you are right. Starting tomorrow we will work with Anna and see if that is something that she can do. It may take awhile and I think that all of us, especially Edward and Jasper need to think of a way that will make it easier for Anna to be able to do this."Carlisle said as he looked over his family before turning to Edward again. "Edward, the way you helped Anna today to visualize and focus on her ability I think you have a better understanding sort of speak to help her. See if you can come up with some ideas to help her focus like you did today so that she can conjure up a sort of shield around someone's mind or around someone's memory. I think that if the shield is around the person's whole mind, especially around a mind that Aro has himself seen into before that he will get very suspicious, if we can make the shield around a specific memory, then it would be better. Make it look like the memory was never even there at all." Carlisle said.

"Hey, if we are doing that why not just have Anna wipe the memory out of someone's head to begin with, then you don't have to worry about trying so hard to get it to where no one can see it and the person can't even speak it and such." Emmett said with his arms wrapped around Rosalie and looking around at everyone. "What." He said with a surprised look on his face as everyone turned to look at him.

"Emmett, for once that was actually a plausible idea." Edward said with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, I gots lots of plausible ideas in here." Emmett said pointing to his head. Causing everyone to start laughing.

"Emmett, son, I think that you have a good idea, though I still want to see if our original idea will work. If all else fails then we can see if Anna can conjure up some type of erase for a person's memories, the only thing that worries me is that if she does not get the hang of it right away she could possibly erase all of a person's memories without meaning to. It would hurt her very badly if she accidently did that to someone that she cares about. Look at how upset she was when she accidently hit you with a rock today Emmett." Carlisle said pointedly.

Emmett looked a bit sheepish and rubbed the front of his head where the rock had hit him earlier that day. "Yeah, I guess you are right. Boy does that girl have some aim huh." He said the last with a big smile trying to lighten the mood.

"It is something that we all need to think about but for now you boys have a mission to go on." Carlisle said calmly though he looked at each of his boys pointedly. "I want you all to be very careful, Alice has looked up online and with her vision to get a pretty good fixed area of where Anna's cottage should be. I want you boys in and then out, I hate to say this but you know what to do to stage their deaths and you know from the list that Alice gave you of what to bring back with you and what to write down so that we can get to replace it." Carlisle said softly only to have Esme speak up next to him.

"Boys, I want you to be very careful and if you hear anything or smell anything that should not be there then you leave and we can try again later. There is one more thing that I want for you boys to get though." Here Esme looked at each of them in turn. "There is a light pink dress that Anna had bought for Sam not too long ago, it is very special to her and I thought that if you could find it that you could bring it back with you. There is three sacks that I want you to take so that you can bring everything back that you can but also see if you can find two Easter baskets as well." She said with a small smile.

Edward could see the memory of Esme's conversation with Anna before he and Bella had arrived earlier that morning and knew how special these things were to Anna and especially to the children. Nodding his head to his mother Edward said, "Of course Esme, we will try and find all that we can to bring back for them."

Carlisle and Esme smiled and with a kiss from Alice and Rosalie to their respected mates and a hug from their parents all three boys headed out of the house and into the woods heading east towards Idaho.

* * *

As Anna sat upstairs watching her children sleep she could hear the music turn on in the garage and figured that something was going on. Standing up she walked to the window and looked out over the back yard and to the woods below. She figured that they were planning what they were going to be doing this evening and she was glad that she did not have to hear it. She already felt guilty enough over what they had done for her and her children, not that she was not grateful for it mind you but in this instant she felt helpless. There was nothing that she could do to help them and if she was honest with herself she did not want to go back to her cottage, ever, let alone to go back to do what her new brothers were going to be doing. She was also worried for them as well, the same reason that she did not want to go back was the very reason that she worried.

To take her mind off of what she knew was going to happen Anna focused on the music and thought back to their 'training' session that they had had that afternoon. She still did not know what Carlisle suspected but she was confused and shocked by what he had asked her to try. Confused by the requests that he had made but shocked at the same time that she was able to do all that he had asked her to do. It was a bit difficult at first but after Edward had talked to her and helped explain a way to make it a bit easier she got the hang of it.

Sitting in the window seat, Anna wondered what else that she could do. It seemed to her that all Carlisle had done was suggest seemingly random things and if she thought about it hard enough and 'willed' it to happen or into being it was. She did not know what else that she could 'will' but as she thought about it her mind strayed to the music that was playing downstairs. Carlisle had said that she had made music fill the room when she sang to her children on the first night that they were here so, with that in mind she focused on the first song that came to mind.

Thinking only of the melody and the words of the song and, as an afterthought, thought that the music should be very soft so as to not wake her children if she succeeded in what she was trying to do, closed her eyes and willed the song to play. All at once there was music that filled the room though it played softly.

~Her hair is hollow gold, her lips sweet surprise, her hands are never cold, she's got Betty Davis eyes. ~

Anna smiled softly as she listened to the music that she had somehow made play throughout the room. Turning her head to look over to her children to make sure that the music was not disturbing them she closed her eyes once more and continued to listen.

~She'll turn her music on you, you won't have to think twice, she's pure as New York snow, she's got Betty Davis eyes. ~

Out in the garage Anna heard the music stop and heard some of her new family come back into the house. She knew that, with only hearing some of her family, that her new brothers must have already gone to her old home. Listening to the music that she had playing softly around the room for just a bit more Anna thought of the music ending and all at once it stopped and everything was quiet once more. Taking a deep breath Anna softly called out to Alice and within moments the pixie-like vampire was quietly opening the door and coming to stand next to Anna.

"They will be ok right? The boys I mean, they will not run into anyone will they?" Anna said softly, all the while not taking her eyes off of her children who still slept peacefully on the bed.

"They will be just fine Anna, I promise. I would have seen and still will see if anything comes up that may jeopardize their safety and what they are there to do." Alice said as she put her arms around Anna.

Taking a deep breath once again, Anna turned her attention to Alice. "Thank you Alice. For everything. I don't think that I could ever repay you and your family." She said trying to force a smile on her face through her worry.

"You are a part of our family now Anna. It is 'our' family now and that is what family does for one another." Alice said with a bright smile on her face. Alice then guided Anna over to the rocking chair that was next to the bed and then went over to one corner where another chair sat and picked it up and put it next to Anna.

"You are getting a better understanding of your gift aren't you. We heard music coming from up here when we came into the house." Alice said taking one of Anna's hands into her own.

"I think so." Anna replied, glad for the change of subject so that she could attempt to take her mind off of what was to happen that night. "It seems that whatever I think of, whatever I will I guess you could say, seems to happen. I don't really understand it but I have only tried some simple things I guess and it seems to work." Anna said smiling softly up at Alice.

"Believe it or not Anna, those are not just simple things." Alice replied. "I think that tomorrow morning we should work on your gift some more." Alice said excitedly.

"I would like that Alice. I worry…. No I fear that the monsters that did this to me will come back somehow and I want to know, that if my gift can help in any way to protect my children and my family than I want to be able to use it to the full extent that I can. Does that make sense?" Anna said as she turned from Alice to look over at her children once more.

"Of course it does Anna. We will work on everything that we can and I am sure that, with time and practice that you will be able to use your gift to protect all of those that you love." Alice said, a smile still on her face when Anna turned back to her.

"Does Carlisle know what my gift is? He never said anything this afternoon." Anna said with a pensive look on her face.

"We have some ideas but we don't want to say anything just yet in case we are wrong. But I think that after we practice tomorrow we should know with a bit more certainty of what exactly your gift is and we can discuss it again once we are more sure." Alice said as she patted Anna's hands gently.

"Thank you Alice." Anna said softly before turning back to her children to watch them sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

**AN: the song that Anna thought up and conjured was "Betty Davis Eyes" by Kim Carnes. also i wanted to put and forgot to that the song that Anna originally conjured when Sam was stiring from bad dreams on the first night that they were with the Cullens is "House of Pooh Corner" by Kenny Loggins. it is the song that i actually sing to my daughter for her lullaby at night so i could only see Anna doing the same.**

**i will have chapter 16 out soon, once i have finished chapter 17 then i will post chapter 16 as i am trying to stay a chapter ahead.**

**thank you**

**Annajewel**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: ok everyone, here is chapter 16. i hope that you all like it now that the story is picking up a bit. i will have chapter 17 up soon, just as soon as i finish writting chapter 18.**

**please read and review as i have had to few reviews and i am just dying to know what you all think.**

**thank you,**

**Annajewel**

* * *

Jasper, Edward and Emmett had been running steadily east for about an hour before they stopped and looked at the map that Alice had made up for them. They knew that they were in Idaho now and after conferring with each other and the map they headed a bit north. They were just north of Coeur d'Alene on the northern outskirts of Rathdrum and according to the map they had to head north and a bit east to get to the cottage. From what Alice had gathered from her vision and from what she had learned from Anna herself, the cottage was just to the northeast of Sandpoint. The three boys continued to run north but as they neared Sandpoint they slowed their pace down a bit and made sure to keep all of their senses open so they would not be caught unaware of anything that could be a potential problem.

They skirted Sandpoint on the west side until they were north of the city and then cautiously made their way east once more, stopping every so often to consult with Alice's map. A few moments later they came across the scent of three unknown vampires and knew that they were right where they were supposed to be. They could tell that the scent of the vampires was a few days old and Edward could not pick up any thoughts that were not his brothers so they kept to the map and made their way further.

About twenty minutes later, taking longer because of their caution, Jasper, Edward and Emmett came upon a clearing with a cottage sitting in the middle of it with a small wood shed sitting just to the left slightly attached to the home. Opening their senses further they could smell the three unknown vampires' scents were the most concentrated here though it was still a day or two old and under the scent of vampire was the scent of Anna and her children. Knowing now that this was the right place the three boys made their way to the cottage's front door, they decided to have Emmett stay outside so that he could be on the lookout for any trouble while Jasper and Edward made their way inside.

Upon entering the cottage Jasper and Edward found themselves in the living room with the kitchen just to their left and a hall that extended beyond that. Looking around they found signs of a struggle and knew from Anna's recollection that this was where she was brought and changed though there was no sign of the vampire that she had fought back with. They knew that there would not be, if there were three of them, and the one that she attacked did not get burned and only had his head torn off, then they knew that his companions would have been back and taken him. That the vampire's head had been reattached and that he was now alive, in as 'alive' as any of them were.

Putting aside the other three vampires, Jasper and Edward quickly got to work going through the house and collecting the more personal things that they knew Anna and the children would like to have. Making their way down the hall to the bedroom Edward hurriedly went to the closet to set about getting some of the clothing that he thought that his new sister would like as well as looking for the light pink dress that Anna had bought for Samantha. Jasper went over to the corner of the room and went through the two book cases to try and pick out some of the books for Sam and Ben that was not bought on the shopping spree his wife and sister had gone on as well as some of the books for Anna.

After Edward had finished with the closet he then went to the dresser that sat against the wall opposite the bed. Looking through the drawers revealed nothing of great interest, certainly it was all things that could be replaced, until he came to the very bottom right hand drawer. In the very back, tucked under some old sweat pants there was a jewelry box. Picking it up very carefully, Edward quickly put it in his bag to take back to Anna, there was no time to go through it and if he was honest with himself he did not feel right in doing so anyway.

Once they were finished in the bedroom both boys made their way back into the living room and over to the fire place. They could see that there were framed photos on the hearth and they quickly put them in their bags as well. Going over and searching through the coffee table Jasper also pulled out what appeared to be some old albums while Edward searched through the tall cabinets that were against one of the walls in the living room. Finding everything that they would need Jasper and Edward made their way back outside and over to Emmett. Giving him their bags they picked up a special bag that they had brought with them and once again made their way back into the house.

A few moments later they came back out with Jasper holding a small can that was spilling liquid on the ground making a trail from the front door. Edward and Emmett took up the bags of things that they gotten from inside the house and moved away to the edge of the woods while Jasper pulled out a match box from his pocket. Striking the match he let it drop and then ran at full vampire speed over to where his two brothers were waiting for him. Together they watched as the house went quickly up in flames before they turned and began their run back to Forks. It was already coming dawn and they wanted to be back as soon as they could and with little cloud cover this far east of their home they stuck to the forest, running but keeping a much slower pace than the one that they had had when they first came to the cottage.

Without the pressure to get to their destination quickly and knowing that there was no threat around both Jasper and Edward told Emmett of the training that they had done so far with Anna and fully explained the whole 'small boulder' incident to him. It would not be until mid morning when they would return.

* * *

Anna watched as the sky outside began to lighten and knew that it would soon be time for her children to get up and going for the day. All night she had thought about what had happened the day before, with the training and her gift. She thought about how it felt to make the light, the wind blow, to make the big rock and the 'invisible hands' to throw the rock. Most weren't that difficult to do once Edward had helped her with visualization and focus but what had her thinking the most was what she had felt at the time. With the light and the wind it was not much but the rock, when she had made the rock appear Anna had felt a bit of something. It was like she could feel the energy flowing from her and into the rock, energy it took from her in order to keep the rock there, to keep the rock in existence sort of speak. Though once she 'picked it up and threw it' and she heard the loud 'OW' that had come from Emmett, the energy stopped and she did not feel the pull from herself to the rock any longer. She did not know what that meant, if the rock was still out there in the forest or if it disappeared and that was why she did not feel it any longer. Anna knew that she needed to talk to Carlisle about all of this but figured that she would wait and see how today's training went first before she brought it up.

Going to get some new cloths, Anna quickly took a shower before getting her children up and ready for the day. Walking down the stairs, once again she could smell food cooking and knew that Esme had made her children breakfast and that it was waiting for them in the kitchen. Sure enough, entering the kitchen, Anna could see Esme setting the table with two plates of eggs, hash browns and bacon along with two glasses of milk. Walking over to Esme, Anna gave her a hug followed by her children and a quick thank you before Sam and Ben sat down and began to eat their food.

"How was your night Anna?" Esme asked as she wiped down the island and putting things into the sink to be washed.

"It was alright I suppose. I had a lot of things on my mind." Anna said coming to stand beside Esme and started to run the water to help with the dishes.

As Anna helped washed the dishes, talking quietly with Esme and watching her children eat at the table, she noticed Carlisle come down the stairs from what she guessed was his study and into the kitchen. She watched him walk over to Esme and wrap his arms around her from behind and give her a kiss on her temple saying a quiet good morning.

"Good morning Carlisle." Anna said as she dried off her hands and walked over to her children to collect their plates as they were finished eating. Smiling down at her children Anna watched as they picked up their glasses and followed her to the sink to put them in the water as she put their plates in as well.

"Good morning grandpa." Sam and Ben said together as they walked over to him where he was still standing with Esme and gave him a big hug.

"Good morning Sam, Ben I trust that you had a good night's sleep." He said chuckling as he hugged her children with one arm and bent down to place a gentle kiss on top of each of their heads.

"Ahuh, I had the bestest dream ever grandpa." Ben said as he climbed up into one of the stools at the island next to where Carlisle and Esme where standing. "I was playing with Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper and then I heard music playing and I went into the other room and Uncle Edward was playing the piano and he called me over and asked if I would like to play and then I said I didn't know how but then he said it was ok cause he would teach me and then he pulled me up next to him on the seat and he started to show me how to play." Ben said almost not even breathing he was talking so fast, though the big smile on his face never left. "Does Uncle Edward really know how to play the piano grandpa?"

Anna watched as both Carlisle and Esme shared a surprised look on their face for a moment before they recovered a bit and Carlisle answered her son. "Yes Ben, Edward does indeed know how to play the piano. I am sure that if you asked him once he returns home that he would be more than happy to help teach you how to play." Carlisle said with a soft smile.

Anna watched as her son nodded his head to Carlisle before turning his attention to her. "Did you hear that mommy, Uncle Edward can maybe teach me to play the piano. Wont that be so much fun." Ben said happily while bouncing up and down in his seat.

"I am sure it will be baby." Anna said with a smile on her face, though she wondered about the surprised looks that had appeared on Carlisle and Esme's faces when her son had told them of his dream.

"Guess what grandma." Sam then said smiling up to Esme. "I had a great dream to. You and Aunt Rosalie and Aunt Alice and mommy and I all went out shopping and we got to go to a book store and we found my favorite books of all time and guess what." Sam said barely able to contain her joy.

Anna watched as Esme smiled down at Sam. "What sweetheart." She said with a slight giggle at the little girl's enthusiasm.

"I asked mommy if we could buy one and she said yes but then, when we all got home later that day, we went up to our room to put the book away and guess what! There was not just one book but there was all of the books in that whole entire series!" Sam said clapping her hands together and laughing.

Anna knew exactly what book series that Sam was talking about too. She had just gotten the first two books in that series for Christmas for her daughter and so far they were her favorite. She had planned on getting Sam the next book for her birthday and to make it a sort of tradition, that every birthday and Christmas she would buy and give her daughter a new book in that series until she had them all.

Anna could not help but notice the smiles on both Carlisle and Esme's faces as they talked to her children. It was almost impossible to not be happy when you had two of the most beautiful and innocent eyes looking up to you, shining with happiness. Anna sat next to her daughter as her children kept talking with Esme and Carlisle.

"What is your favorite book series Sam?" Carlisle asked still smiling at the children's happiness.

"I have lots of favorite books but mommy got me two new books this Christmas and they are the first two books in the series and they are the bestest books ever grandpa. They are the Junie B. Jones books and they are just great. Have you ever read them grandpa?" Sam said anxiously.

Carlisle chuckled a bit. "I am afraid that I have not had the pleasure of reading those books yet Sam. But can I ask you something?" He said softly.

"Of course grandpa." Sam said happily.

"Do you think that maybe one of these days soon that you could read them to me?" Carlisle said as he knelt down in front of Samantha

Anna could not help the smile that came across her face as she watched Sam clap her hands together and answer her new grandfather excitedly. "Of course grandpa, it will be so much fun. Then you can see how great the books are to. You are just going to love them grandpa." Sam said only to then lean down and give Carlisle a big hug.

It was at that moment that Alice and Rosalie came into the kitchen and once again Anna could only smile and she watched her children jump off of their chairs and run to the two female vampires. "Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie your awake, your awake." Sam and Ben said at the same time as Ben hugged Alice around her waist and Sam did the same to Rosalie.

"Umm, well sort of guys." Rosalie said a bit uncomfortable as Alice only smirked at Rosalie's discomfort before turning to Anna.

Anna smiled a bit shyly. "I have not really had the chance to tell them of all the…'quarks' there are to being one of 'us'." She said looking down for a moment before turning to Carlisle.

Carlisle walked over to Anna and put his arm around her. "It is ok Anna, we will find a way to slowly tell the children all they need to know about us and what we truly are one day. For now they are a bit young." Here Carlisle stopped for a moment and had a pensive look on his face. "Well maybe soon we should tell them some things about us because for the life of me I have never seen two children who could read people as well as those two do. They pick up on everything it seems so we will have to tell them some things but as for exactly what we are I think that that can wait for, well for as long as it possibly can." He said at vampire speed so that Sam and Ben could not hear what he was saying, though he started to chuckle at the last bit of his statement and Anna could not help but smile as well seeing as he was dead on with what he has said about her children.

Anna saw Alice out of the corner of her eye start to clap her hands and begin to jump up and down. "It's time." Alice said happily.

Before anyone else could say anything it was Sam who spoke. "Time for what?" She asked turning to Anna. "Time for what mommy?"

Anna turned to Esme only to see her nod. "It is time for you and your brother to go with your grandmother for a bit." She said with a reassuring smile. "I think that she was looking forward to being able to draw with the two of you some more as well as read some of the books that your Aunts have gotten you." Anna said softly. She knew that she would still be able to hear them if they were in the house and she in the yard because she really did not want them to see her practicing her gift, not until she understood it better and was able to control it fully anyway.

Turning Anna looked over to Rosalie. "I was wondering, would you like to go with Sam, Ben and Esme? I know that they would love to have you with them to color and read Rosalie." Anna said softly. She knew how Rosalie felt about her children, she could see it in her eyes. She also knew that she could trust Rosalie with her children as well, she knew that Rosalie would protect them with her very life, she could see it all in Rosalie's eyes, with the way that she looked at her children and at herself. Smiling softly she watched as Rosalie returned the same smile.

"I would love to Anna." Rosalie said very quietly so that Sam and Ben would not be able to hear. Then more loudly Rosalie looked down at the children to speak. "How about it?" She said kneeling down in front of them. "Can I come with the two of you and grandma to play?" She asked while smiling gently.

"Of course you can Aunt Rosalie, we would love to have you come with us." Sam said with a smile and hugged her Aunt Rosalie tightly.

"Yeah Aunt Rosie, you can come too. Would you like to read with me?" Ben asked as he stood next to his sister and hugged Rosalie too.

Anna watched as Rosalie closed her eyes and hugged Sam and Ben to her tightly but gently. Opening her eyes Anna saw Rosalie mouth a soft 'thank you' and could not help the responding 'you're welcome' that came out just as softly.

Moving over to her children and Rosalie, Anna knelt down and pulled San and Ben into a hug. "You two be good for your grandmother and your Aunt Rosalie alright. Mommy will be very close by I promise so if you need me for anything just call out and I will hear you." Anna said with a soft smile on her face as she kissed each of her children on the forehead before standing back up.

"We will mommy, don't worry." Her daughter said happily before turning back to Rosalie. "Do you want to have a tea party with me Aunt Rosalie?" She asked excitedly.

Anna had to laugh at her daughter and say quietly, "I can see how easily I am forgotten." This caused Rosalie to look up at her with a bit of trepidation. "Don't worry Rosalie, I was only joking. You guys go and have fun, but if they get a bit too much for you just let me know and I will stop what we are doing and come in immediately." Before Anna could say anymore Alice had taken a hold of her hand.

"Don't worry, they will be fine. Come on, it is time for us to go outside now." Alice said with a big smile on her face as she started to pull Anna out towards the back door. The last thing Anna heard before she was led out of the house was her son asking Esme if they could color so that he didn't have to play tea party which caused Anna, Alice and Carlisle to all laugh.

* * *

After doing all that they had done the day before Carlisle had asked Anna to try something similar to like she had with the rock. This time though he asked her to create three rocks, making each a bit bigger than the last. Anna closed her eyes and focused, making sure to picture each one as detailed as possible before she opened her eyes and 'willed' them to take form. Slowly, each rock began to take shape next to each other until after a few moments all three rocks were solid and sitting on the ground between Anna and Carlisle.

"Good Anna, very good." Carlisle said with a reassuring nod towards Anna.

"It feels weird Carlisle." Anna said as once again she felt the same pull as she did yesterday though this time it was a bit, well more. It was like a pull of energy that was going from her and into the rocks, it was not draining so much but it was definitely a bit uncomfortable and Anna could only guess that the bigger she made things the more drain on her there would be.

"What do you mean Anna? What feels weird?" Carlisle asked with a note of concern in his voice.

Anna tried to explain it the best that she could. "It feels like a pull of energy Carlisle, like, I don't know but it is as if I can almost see the energy flowing from me and into the rocks to keep them there. It is more than it was yesterday though." Anna said, a bit confused as she tried to put into words what she was feeling.

Anna watched as Carlisle adopted a pensive look on his face. "Make them disappear Anna, undue what you did to bring them into existence." He said softly.

Anna concentrated and focused on willing the rocks to disappear and after a few moments they did, as they disappeared the energy flow that was going from her and into the rocks stopped bring back all of the energy that went into the rocks back into Anna herself. "It stopped Carlisle, once the rocks were gone it was like the energy that was flowing from me and into them went all back into me when they were gone." She said with some confusion on her face.

Carlisle nodded his head from where he stood across from her to let Anna know that he understood her. "Anna, did this happen when you put the block on Jasper? Was there energy flow from you to him and is it still there?" He asked and Anna thought back to when she had put the block on Jasper.

"No Carlisle, there may have been when I first did it but I was too busy to notice. There is no energy flowing now though, it is not like with the rocks Carlisle." Anna said and she tried to remember everything that had been happening.

"Can I try something Anna?" Alice asked from beside her. Anna nodded her head at her new sister and smiled softly at her. Alice clapped her hands together smiling widely before calming herself some so that she could continue to talk. "I wanted to see if you could form a sort of bubble around Carlisle. A sort of shield if you will that will stand up to force and not be able to let anything get to him." Alice said with a smile on her face.

Anna stopped for a moment and looked a bit confused at the suggestion Alice had given to her but it only took a moment to see why she may need to learn to conjure a shield. "I can try Alice." She said before she looked over to Carlisle to see what he thought. After receiving a nod from him Anna focused on a shimmering bubble that surrounded Carlisle completely. She thought of it being see through but strong, she thought of it being able to stand up to any type of physical attack and about not letting anything through it. Opening her eyes she willed the bubble to appear around Carlisle and watched as it did, shimmering a bit and had about three feet on every side as well as above his head so that he had a bit of room to move in it.

Anna could feel more energy flow from her to the bubble shield that surrounded Carlisle though she could easily hold it for a while before she thought that it would start to make it to where she would feel more drained of energy. Anna heard Alice as she spoke to Carlisle. "How do you feel Carlisle? Can you touch what is around you? Can you hear me?" Alice asked very fast though Anna could see that she had a smile on her face.

Anna watched as Carlisle smiled. "I can hear you just fine Alice and I am alright." He said as he walked forward and touched the inside of the bubble shield, only to find that it was completely solid and unmoving, even from his vampire strength.

It was then that Alice made the suggestion of trying it and before Anna could blink Alice was running at the shield at full speed only to hit the shield and fly backwards, right into the arms of Jasper who had just stepped out of the forest with Edward and Emmett. Dropping the shield that held Carlisle Anna felt the energy flow back into as she went running to Alice who was still held in the arms of Jasper. "Are you ok Alice? Are you hurt, I am so sorry." Anna said in a rush of words as she reached out to Alice to make sure that she was ok, hugging the smaller vampire even as she was still held tightly to Jasper.

Alice giggled a tinkling laugh as she quickly kissed Jasper on his cheek. "Of course I am fine Anna, that was fun." She said cheerfully and Anna let out a breath that she had not realized she had been holding. Jasper then let Alice down so that she could stand on her own feet though he still kept his arms around her. "I am glad that you are back Jazz." Alice said as she kissed him one more time before leaving his arms and hugging Anna to her. "You did great Anna." She said smiling brightly at Anna as she pulled away to look at her, Anna smiled in return as she was just glad that Alice was ok and not hurt.

"Yes Anna, that was truly remarkable." Anna heard Carlisle say as he came walking up to her and Alice who were standing next to Jasper, Edward and Emmett. "How did you feel as you brought the shield up and kept it up Anna?" Carlisle asked as he came up beside her and placed one of his hands on Anna's right shoulder.

Looking to those who were standing around her, Anna smiled a bit shyly and put her head down. "I felt the energy being pulled from me to the shield to keep it in place Carlisle. It was more energy flowing from me to the shield to keep it up but when Alice ran towards it and flew back, when I made it disappear as I went running to her to check it, I felt the energy from the shield come back to me as if it was a strong wind crashing into my back." Anna said as she slowly brought her head back up to look Carlisle directly in the eye.

Before Carlisle could say anything though it was Jasper who spoke up first. "You feel energy flowing from you to what you bring into existence Anna?" Jasper asked her as he held Alice next to him. When Anna nodded her head she saw Jasper get a pensive look on his face before he spoke again. "Did you feel that before Anna? Like when you put a block on me so that I would not smell human blood?" He asked her again as he moved to stand a bit closer to Anna.

Anna shook her head no. "I did not feel that and I don't feel it now but then again I had a lot going through my mind to really pay attention when I put a block on you Jasper." Anna said softly as she looked from Jasper to Carlisle and back again. She watched as Jasper nodded his head as if he had just found the answer to a puzzle.

"I think that I know why that is Anna. Carlisle, do you think that we can go into the living room and sit down to talk?" She heard Jasper say to Carlisle who was still standing to her right. With a nod of his head Carlisle turned and Anna as well as everyone else that was in the back yard made their way back into the house and into the living room.

Once everyone was seated except for Esme and Rosalie who were still upstairs with Sam and Ben, Jasper began speaking. "Anna, we all want to help you, especially with your gift and we all have been thinking a great deal about this." He said as he looked from Anna to the rest of the family that was gathered around before he finally came to rest on Carlisle. "We will not know for sure until Eleazar comes down from Alaska but from what we have gathered Anna, you, are a conjurer. You seem to be able to conjure anything that you set your mind to and that means that you are capable of just about anything." Jasper said as he brought his attention back to Anna who sat across from him. "I think that, as a conjurer you are capable of three types of conjuring. One: you can conjure things to be temporarily meaning that the energy will flow from you to that which you have created constantly until you make what you have conjured disappear, thereby allowing the energy that you used to create it to flow back into you. Do you follow me so far Anna?" Jasper asked and Anna could only nod her head as it did make sense what he was saying.

She watched as Jasper nodded his head when he saw that she was following him before he continued. "The next thing, is that you can conjure something to have it be semi-permanent in which case it will take a bit more energy from you but there will be no continuous flow to make it stay in existence, but as soon as you make it disappear the energy that it took to create it will flow back into you. That is for something that you wish to have in existence for longer periods of time so that it will not put a drain and strain on you. Are you still with me so far?" Jasper asked again as he continued with his explanation. Looking around Anna found that everyone was looking intently at either her or Jasper though they seemed to be nodding in agreement as well.

"The third thing I believe that you can do is to be able to conjure something into existence permanently meaning that it will more than likely take more energy at first to conjure it then it would to conjure something semi-permanently but once you conjure something into permanent existence then you will not be able to make it disappear and have the energy flow back into you. What you conjure permanently will remain in existence forever basically, but again, on this last part anyway, I think that we will know for sure once Eleazar comes down to see you Anna. I feel that you can definitely conjure things into temporary and semi-permanent existence for sure." Jasper said before he scooted back in his seat where he sat on the sofa next to Alice and Edward.

Anna looked around at everyone to see what they thought of the theory that Jasper had come up with. They all seemed to be in agreement with him and as Anna looked over to Carlisle she saw him nodding his head before he turned to look at her. "So what you are saying is that, in most cases, I have only been conjuring things on a temporary basis and now that things have calmed down and I am working on conjuring bigger things that that is why I am now feeling the pull of energy." She said and watched as both Jasper and Carlisle nodded their heads in agreement. "And when I conjured the block on you, even though I did not notice at the time because of the stress and such that I actually conjured a semi-permanent block on you or a permanent block." She said as she folded her hands in her lap and, receiving nods in return let out a long sigh. "But we won't know for sure until Carlisle's friend from Alaska comes to look at me to see the extent of my gift." She said as she then turned her full attention over to Carlisle who once again nodded his head to her.

"I know that this is a bit hard to understand Anna, and I promise you, just like I did after you first came here, that I will not call Eleazar to come down here until you are ready." Carlisle said with an understanding smile on his face as well as in the tone he used as he spoke to her. "We can keep working with your gift until you feel comfortable with it and if you would like we can work on some defensive things so that you will feel more comfortable and at ease with meeting someone new. So that if you feel the need that you can protect your children as well as yourself Anna, there is no pressure here for us to figure out everything all at once." Carlisle said and Anna knew that he was trying to make her feel as comfortable as possible but she also knew the benefits of being able to use her gift to its full potential.

"I understand Carlisle but I would like to keep working with my gift if that is alright with you. I want to be able to protect my children and you all if those vampire's that did this to us ever come back." She said as she looked around the room to everyone and saw that, while some had soft smiles on their faces, the others all held looks of understanding.

"I have another question though Carlisle." Anna said as she looked down at her hands for a moment before looking back up at the man who was becoming like a father to her. After seeing Carlisle nod his head Anna continued. "You said, and so did Jasper that, while I was under so much stress before and did not feel the strain of the energy flowing through me when I conjured what I did, what about yesterday?" Anna asked, only to receive confused looks from those around her.

"What do you mean Anna? You said that you did feel the pull of energy yesterday." Carlisle said to her with a puzzled expression.

Nodding her head Anna continued. "Yes, that is true, but only with the rock did I feel the pull of energy." Here Anna looked pointedly at Carlisle and Jasper, hoping that they would have the answers to what was puzzling her. "When I conjured the flash of light, like I did when we first were attacked and then again when I conjured the wind." Anna looked down at her hands for a moment that were folded in her lap but quickly looked back up. "With the flash of light and the wind I did not feel the energy pull that I did with the rock when I conjured them Carlisle. What does that mean?" Anna said as the confusion that she felt leaked out into her voice.

Anna watched as both Carlisle and Jasper adopted pensive looks on their face and sat in silence for some time. It was only after about fifteen minutes that the silence was finally broken by Jasper. "I think Anna, that you will only feel the pull of energy when you conjure something that has mass. What I mean by that is, when you conjure something like light and wind it is much easier on you and you will not feel it at all, or very little if anything. While when you conjured the rock, you were conjuring something with physical mass to it and it took more out of you to be able to conjure something like that instead of something that does not have hard physical mass. Does that make sense to you Anna?" Jasper said and as Anna thought about it she turned to Carlisle to see that he was nodding his head to what Jasper had just said.

In a way it did make sense to her, conjuring something that had a more solid mass to it took more energy then something that didn't and that was why she could feel the pull when conjuring something like that then she did when conjuring something like air and wind. The air and wind probably did pull energy but, sense it was not something that was solid, it did not take as much to conjure it so the energy that it took to make the wind was so far less then what it took to make the rock that Anna just did not feel the energy being used.

Nodding her head, Anna looked to Jasper and Carlisle. "I think so." She said before she turned her full attention to Carlisle. "Would you mind to much if you could keep working with me Carlisle? As well as everyone else?" She asked as she looked at everyone once more. Seeing everyone nod their heads, or in the case of Alice jumping up and down where she sat next to Jasper and clapping her hands together, Anna could not help but smile at her new family. They had done so much for her and her children in the short amount of time that they had been here and Anna would be forever grateful for everything that they had done.

Anna sat for a moment in thought as she tried to take in everything that had been said and all of the implications that those revelations meant. Turning her attention back to Carlisle Anna spoke once more. "Carlisle?" Anna asked and once Carlisle turned to look at her she continued. "I was wondering about something." She said and after looking to everyone that was in the room one more time, Anna turned her attention back to the man who was steadily becoming like the father that she had never had. "If what you have said is the truth than that means that I have the power and ability to protect all those that I love and care about right?" Anna said as she stood up from the couch that she had been sitting on next to Emmett and began to pace the living room with a pensive look on her face.

"Yes Anna, I believe that that is the case." Carlisle said to her as she looked up to see him and everyone else watching her pace the floor.

"And you have said that some vampire's have special gifts like Edward, Alice and Jasper and such right." She asked again as she began pacing the floor once more after she had asked her question.

"Yes Anna that is correct." Carlisle said again and Anna noticed a puzzled expression come over his face.

"I was wondering than, have you met many vampires besides this family and the one that you have said that you are all friends with that feed off of animals like us in Alaska?" Anna asked as she stopped pacing long enough to ask her question before resuming said pacing across the floor.

As Anna paced back to where she could see everyone she noticed that all of them had confusion on their faces as Carlisle once again answered her. "Yes Anna, in over the three and a half centuries that I have lived as a vampire I have come across many of our kind." He said and she could see that he was trying to follow her train of thought.

"And did they have gifts as well?" Anna asked though this time she kept her pacing as she asked her question.

"Yes Anna, there have been many who I have met that have had different gifts, as well as many more vampire's that do not. Why are you asking Anna?" Carlisle said and Anna knew that he, as well as everyone else in the room was trying to figure out where she was going with her questions.

"Well, if I can conjure anything like we think that I can, then I think that I should know what could be out there so that I can know how to counter it better. I have to know what to conjure in order to help protect those I love Carlisle and if I don't know what I could be up against then I don't know how to counter it. I think that it would be wise to know what some of those vampire's gifts are so that, if they ever come here and are a threat to us, than I can know how to fight them. Though I do not like fighting Carlisle, I will do anything and everything to keep my children safe, just as I would for all of you. You all have treated me and my children like family, like a family that I have never had or am used to before and I do not want anything to happen to any of you." Anna said as she finally sat back down on the couch that she had been sitting on previously.

Looking around her, Anna could see understanding in their eyes as they realized just what she had been getting at with her questions. It was Jasper who answered her however. "I think that you make a good point and are right Anna." He said as he looked over to Carlisle before turning back to her. "It is pertinent to know ones enemy to then know how to defeat it." He said and for the first time Anna could see the strategic mind that Jasper had and remembered what Carlisle and Esme had told her on one of the first nights that she had been with the family of how they all came to be and remembered them saying that Jasper had been in a war before. Though they did not go into much detail, Anna knew from how Jasper acted at times that he must have been pretty high up in whatever war that he had fought in.

"Do you think that it is possible for us to talk some more once Sam and Ben have gone to bed for the night Carlisle?" Anna asked though as she did she also looked to everyone around her, silently asking if they would be there too to help and take part in that discussion. Looking up towards the ceiling Anna spoke once more knowing that Esme and Rosalie had heard everything that had been discussed in the living room. "Esme, Rosalie, would you also be willing to come and discuss everything tonight?" Anna asked as she then heard the two female vampires give her their agreement from up the stairs where they were still playing with her children. "Is that ok Carlisle?" Anna asked again, receiving a nod in return.

"Yes Anna, I believe that that would but just fine." Carlisle said and as Anna watched him smile at her she quickly returned it before smiling at all those who sat around her and racing up the stairs to where her children were playing in the room that had been given to them sense they first came to live with the Cullen family.

Upon walking into the room Anna could hear the others talking quietly in the living room, still though she paid it no attention as a smile came to her face as she watched her son and Esme drawing on the floor while Rosalie and her daughter were on the bed with what looked to be a makeup case open next to them and it looked like they were painting each other's faces. Anna put her hand to her mouth to try and hold back a giggle that threatened to come through at that thought.

Her son was the first to notice that she was standing in the doorway and as fast as he could he jumped up and went running to her. "Mommy!" Ben shouted out as he collided with her and hugged her around her waist. "How was your day Mommy, Grandma said that you and Grandpa were out back working on some things." He said and Anna watched as her daughter came running to her then as well and hugged her before going back to the bed and climbing back up to sit in front of Rosalie who had turned and smiled at Anna as well.

"Guess what Mommy!" Ben said as he took Anna by the hand and led her over to Esme. "Grandma and I have been coloring and drawing and we even played action figures with some of the toys that Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie bought for us." He said as he held up the drawing that he had been working on and Anna could not help but smile wider as she saw that her son had been trying to draw the Bumblebee action figure that was laying next to where he had been sitting.

Anna knelt down next to her son so that she could see the drawing that he was holding up better. "That is great Ben, it looks just like Bumblebee honey." Anna said as she smiled at her son and then at Esme before she stood back up and walked over to the side of the bed next to her daughter and Rosalie.

"How do I look Mommy?" Sam said with a bright smile on her face.

"You look very beautiful baby." Anna said and smiled at her daughter who had on blue eye shadow and soft pink blush as well as light pink lip stick on her lips.

"Aunt Rosalie and I have been doing our own makeup Mommy and guess what!" Her daughter exclaimed as she clapped her hands. "Before this Aunt Rosalie and I were playing tea party and before that we had the bestest lunch that Grandma made us cause you were taking a long time with Grandpa working on something, but that is ok cause we had a great time today." Sam said and Anna could not help but smile at her daughter as she had said all that she had in almost one breath, speaking as fast as she could.

"I am so glad that you had a great time with your Grandma and your Aunt Rosalie baby. I am very sorry that it took mommy such a long time but we were in the back yard trying to work on some things that mommy can now do and I could always hear you baby." Anna said as she took her daughter in her arms and hugged her as tightly as she dared without hurting her little girl.

"I know mommy, don't worry, Grandma told me all about it." Sam said as she waved one of her hands in the air towards Anna before hugging her mother once more.

Anna was surprised and wondered just what Esme could have said to her children as they had already discussed that they were not going to tell her children much until they got a bit older. Anna decided to ask her daughter of what Esme had told her. "Baby, what did Grandma tell you?" Anna asked as she looked over to Esme quickly before turning back to her daughter.

"That you are now very, very special and that now that you are not sick that you can do some special things and that Grandpa is helping you as well as everyone else to help you learn how to use what makes you special mommy." Sam said as she looked up to her mother with a sort of 'duh' expression on her face. Anna could not help but smile and chuckle a bit at her daughter before she looked over to Esme and Rosalie and, seeing them smiling at her she smiled in return. She knew that she would have to tell her children something as they were to observant for their own good and was glad that, sense they had asked Esme and Rosalie first, that the two other female vampires had been able to explain some things without giving much away.

Anna, Esme and Rosalie heard a little while latter both Ben's and Sam's stomachs growling and, looking up at the clock realized that it was now five thirty in the evening and that it was time to make dinner for them. Before Anna could move or say anything she watched as Esme got to her feet and smiled as she spoke. "I think that it is time to make dinner for the little ones. What would you both like to eat for dinner hum?" Esme asked as she walked over the bed where Anna sat with Ben in her lap and Sam next to her still doing Rosalie's makeup.

Both of her children cheered as they jumped up and down in the spots where they sat. "Can we help Grandma?" They both said at the same time and Anna, Esme and Rosalie could not help but giggle at the two children who were eager to help make dinner.

Anna watched as Esme looked to her first and, with a nod of her head,

smiled as Esme spoke to her children. "Of course you can babies, why don't we go down stairs and see what we have to make for dinner." Esme said as she held out her hands to both Sam and Ben and, after they took the offered hands Anna watched as they made their way out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

Getting up and starting to pick up the toys and crayons and such from the floor Anna watched as Rosalie did the same for the makeup case that was sitting on the bed. "I wanted to thank you Rosalie, for helping with Sam and Ben today." Anna said as she put away the toys in the toy chest as well as the crayons and paper into a little drawer that was next to the toy chest.

Anna watched as Rosalie came over to her and wrapped her arms around Anna. "No Anna, it is I who needs to thank you." Rosalie said as she pulled back a bit to look at Anna. "I have always wanted children Anna and, because of what I am I never got the chance and never will have the chance to have children of my own. When you and the kids came into our lives I thought that I would be jealous of you for having the one thing that I always yearned for but could never have." Rosalie said as she looked a bit pensive before smiling softly to Anna. "But sense the moment when you came home with us, I have found that I do not feel jealousy at all towards you. I feel love for you and for Sam and Ben and I would do anything to help protect them and keep them safe. I think that I like being an Aunt better than having my own children Anna and I cannot thank you enough for giving me the chance to be that and experience what it is like to have a niece and nephew to spoil and help teach." Rosalie said as she hugged Anna once more to her tightly.

Anna could not help but smile at Rosalie and feel a bit of pity towards the vampire in front of her as well. She knew what it was like to have her children and could not ever imagine life without them, but to never to be able to have her children at all would kill her as she had always wanted children herself. Hugging Rosalie back just as tightly Anna smiled and whispered into Rosalie's ear. "I understand completely Rosalie and I am glad that we have become a part of your family as well sister." Anna said and as she said the last part she could feel Rosalie hug her even more tightly, if it was possible, as she used the word sister in referring to Rosalie for the first time.

* * *

**AN: i do want to appologies to everyone as i do not have a beta for this story so i am doing my best to go back over each chapter and edit the best i can to try and make it flow better but you will all have to bear with me as i know it could be better. if anyone wants to beta this story for me i would absolutely love you to death as i have a lot of plans for this story as well as many that i want to come after it. just write me a message from my profile or in a review and let me know.**

**thank you**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: here is chapter 17 i appologies if there is any mistakes ahead of time. i hope that you enjoy it.**

* * *

Later that night after Anna had put both of her children to bed and made sure that they were sleeping peacefully, she made her way down stairs and into the living room where the rest of the family was waiting for her to join them. It felt a bit awkward to be down here as she had yet to leave her children's side while they slept but, after feeling a wave of calm wash over her Anna smiled and took a seat next to Edward on the couch and looked over to Jasper, giving him a smile as she knew he must have felt her uneasiness at leaving to her children for the first time during the night. As she watched Jasper give her a nod in return Anna took a deep breath before settling down some, knowing that even now, she could hear her children breathing slowly and evenly letting her know that they were still sleeping peacefully and that she could be up there in less than a heart beat if the rhythm changed in their breathing at all.

Hearing Carlisle clear his throat Anna looked over to him as she noticed everyone else in the room doing the same. "Now Anna, you wished to talk about other vampires and their different gifts correct? So that we can practice with your gift so that if we run into any who wish harm that you can protect everyone and know how to counter what may come as best as you can, yes?" Carlisle said as Anna nodded her head but before he could continue to speak Anna spoke up first.

"Yes Carlisle I do want to talk about that as I believe that I need to know my gift as much as possible, but there is another thing that I wanted to talk to you about as well." Anna said as she looked to those who were in the room who were quickly becoming brothers and sisters to her before she turned back to the man who was becoming a father to her as well. "I know that you have told me of what vampires can do as far as their strengths and such and that pretty much everything that is in the movies and myths about humans and such killing our kind is not true at all. What I also wanted to know is, what can kill us? You had said something about being torn limb from limb and being burnt in fire but is it only other vampires who have the strength to kill us or is there other things out there that can kill us as well?" Anna said softly as she waited to see what Carlisle would tell her.

The living room was filled with silence for a time before Carlisle finally spoke to answer Anna's questions. "Anna, please bare with me as I tell you what I am going to and know that, while I have never lied to you and I never will, that some things I have not told you yet as you were still trying to get used to this life and, after everything that you have been through I did not want to burden you with more until you were more settled and able to hear more with an understanding hear." Carlisle said and Anna watched as Esme, who was once more sitting on the arm of the chair that Carlisle sat on, took his hand into her own and smiled down at him encouragingly. "Yes, while normally it takes a vampire to kill another vampire there is another race, if you will, that can kill us too. Now normally only a vampire has the physical strength to be able to tear another vampire limb from limb and burn the pieces, there by permanently killing the vampire. The other thing that can kill one of our kind is a werewolf." Carlisle held up his hands as Anna was about to interject but upon seeing the look on his face Anna decided to hold her questions until after he was done talking.

"Now, yes there is the normal werewolf who only turns into a wolf on the full moon and they are our natural enemies, it takes a whole pack to be able to bring down one vampire and as the 'leaders' of our kind have always hated the werewolves, the werewolves have been pretty much extinct for a great many years now as there are some of our kind that were sent to kill them all and have pretty much seceded." Carlisle said and Anna nodded to him to show that she understood so far what he was telling her. "There is another race who, though like a werewolf, are more like shape shifters who take the form of giant wolves and are capable in matching us in speed and strength and are able to kill us. They are the Quilliettes who live on a reservation close to where we live now and, though there pack is quite large, are the only ones who can kill us as the 'magic' of their tribe allowed them to take on their form to protect their people from us hundreds of years ago." Carlisle continued softly.

Anna stiffened as she realized that there was something that could possibly hurt her children so close by but, as she sat thinking of what Carlisle had just told her he continued with what he was saying to her. "We have a treaty with the pack Anna and as both of our sides respect the treaty that was made and signed over seventy years ago, neither of us are a threat to the other and will not harm each other as long as the treaty stays in effect."

As Carlisle continued to speak Anna looked up to those around her and saw that most of them were looking at her to see how she was taking what she was being told, while others, namely Jasper and Edward, seemed to have pensive looks on their faces. Putting aside the looks on two of her new 'brother's' faces, Anna turned her attention back to Carlisle as he continued to speak.

"Now, these wolves who are on the Indian Reservation change when there are vampires around, it triggers the gene inside of them that makes them change into wolves. They are able to change at will and can hear and speak to each other through their thoughts. The treaty that we have with them states that we will not hunt on their lands or go on their lands and they will do the same for us, we will not kill nor bite a human and they will not reveal what we are to humans as that is one of the only rules of our kind, that no human is to know of the existence of vampires." Carlisle said as Anna continued to look at him.

Taking a deep breath Anna tried to focus on all that Carlisle had just told her. "So you have treaty with giant wolves who are capable in killing vampires and because we only feed on animal blood that they won't kill us or come after us correct?" Anna said and after receiving a nod from Carlisle Anna took another deep breath. "Have you told them about me yet? About my children?" Anna asked as she felt fear begin to build up inside of her, but just as it did a wave of calm came over her once more and Anna smiled over to Jasper before turning her attention back to Carlisle.

"No, we have not told them about you and sense the boys have been going hunting for you they have not been able to catch another vampire scent that is not one of ours." Carlisle said but he continued before Anna could speak again. "The reason that we have not told them about you is the same as why we have not told you about them yet Anna. We wanted you to get more comfortable with who you are now, for you to get used to and get settled more into your new life. We would never keep something from you Anna and were going to tell you soon but we wanted to make sure that you and the kids were well adjusted here first." Carlisle said and Anna put her head down and knew that she would be blushing if she was still able to do so.

Anna felt that, even with the waves of calm that Jasper was sending her, that her earlier anger was now gone only to be replaced with guilt. She knew that those in front of her would never wish to lie and hurt her and her children, that they just wanted to help her as much as they could and that they did not want to overwhelm her with too much before they thought that she could handle it. Nodding her head Anna slowly looked back up at Carlisle. "I understand Carlisle and I don't blame you at all, I know that you were just trying to protect me and my children." Anna said softly before taking a deep breath. "But soon they will have to be told won't they? And I will more than likely have to meet them? How do you think that they will take having another one of our kind here Carlisle?" Anna asked softly as she put her head down for a minute before looking back up again.

"Yes Anna, we will have to tell them soon and they will more than likely want to meet you. As to your other question I am not sure how they will take the news Anna, but all we can do is tell them and explain to them what has happened and why it is that you are here with us as a part of our family now. While they can be temperamental at times, if we explain to them everything I am sure that they will see reason and be able to understand Anna." Carlisle said with a reassuring smile on his face as he looked at Anna, Anna put her head down once more though this time she had a small smile on her face.

* * *

Seeing how Anna was taking what was being said so far and knowing that it would take time for her to adjust to everything that she had been told Carlisle decided to change the topic and focus now on the main subject that they had originally came down here to discuss. "Anna, I know that this is a lot to take in all at once but I think that we should discuss what we originally had planned on this evening." He said and as he watched Anna nod her head in agreement to him he continued. "Now, I have met a great deal of vampires over my years and Jasper has as well, I agree with you that we should practice with your gift around some of the gifts that others poses so that you will know what to do if something every happens. I also want to stress that you will not be alone in this Anna, your family will always be here to help you and to stand by you, do you understand Anna?" Carlisle said and as he watched the look on Anna's face change when he had said that 'her family' would always be with her, he turned to see his wife rush over to Anna and, kneeling in front of his newest daughter, watched as Esme hugged Anna tightly to herself.

After a moment in which Anna took deep breaths to get her emotions under control as well as some help from Jasper, Carlisle watched as she slowly relaxed against his wife as Esme stood up and sat next to Anna, still keeping her in her arms. "Now that we hope to know more about your gift Anna." Carlisle said as he continued with what he wanted to say. "It should become easier for you if you focus on what exactly you want to happen. Now you know the gifts of our family, some of the gifts of others deals with many different things and no two gifts are exactly alike. Some may be similar as for instance one of the leaders of the Vulture can read a person's mind, like Edward, but he has to be touching them and then he can see every thought that a person has ever had throughout their entire life. Edward can only read the surface thoughts of a person and can do so without touching them but it is only the surface thoughts that he can read, not every thought that a person has ever had. Do you understand so far Anna?" Carlisle said and as he watched Anna nod her head he continued. "One can cause great pain to a person just by looking at them while another can track anybody as long as they have met them or have gotten the scent of the person they wish to track. Another can cause one to lose all of their senses while another can manipulate one or more of the elements. Then, like my friend Eleazar who can see and sense another vampires full gifts there is another who can take over another's body and make it do what the other vampire wants, like hypnotism." Carlisle said as he tried to give a brief over view of some of the powers that other vampires possessed.

Before Carlisle could continue though Jasper spoke up. "Anna, I think that with the gifts of our siblings we should have a good start to work with for your gift. Don't try to push yourself to hard darlin' because like Carlisle said, we are always here for you and will not let any harm come to you or your children, we are a family darlin' and families stick together." Jasper said and he was pleased to see, as everyone else was, that Anna smiled softly and whispered a soft thank you to all of them. "It is no problem Anna, that is what big brothers are for you know." He said only to have Emmett agree with him and give him a fist bump.

Carlisle took a deep breath before speaking once more. "I think that we can start working more with your gift tomorrow Anna and see if we can't hone it a bit more now that we know more about it. As we do that Anna, we can focus on the best ways to help against other vampire gifts so that you will feel more safe and secure, but remember Anna, you ARE a part of this family now and this family always sticks together as one." Carlisle said as he watched Anna smile softly at him before being hugged once more by his wife as well as Alice and Rosalie who had joined her on her other side and on the floor in front of her effectively pushing Edward off of the couch so that they could be closer to their new sister and daughter.

Standing up Carlisle motioned for his sons to follow him into the kitchen and once there he began to speak to them in a very quiet voice so as not to be over heard from the others in the living room. "I think that we need to think of different ways that Anna can use her gift, different methods of defensive and offensive means to help her feel more safe and secure." Carlisle said as he looked at each of his boys in turn before continuing. "I also think that it would be good for Emmett and Edward to go out hunting for Anna again. It has been a long day and with the emotional stress that she is under right now she will need to feed as much as she can and I know that she is not yet ready to go hunting on her own right now. Will that be alright with you two boys?" Carlisle asked as he looked over to Edward and Emmett. Seeing them nod their heads in agreement Carlisle turned to Jasper. "I want you to be here so that you can tell her how everything went when you three went on your 'trip', you will be able to help calm her down as I know that it will only add to her stress right now but if we wait any longer to tell her how it went then I fear that it will do more harm than good right now." Carlisle said and seeing all three of the boys nod their heads in agreement Carlisle did as well.

Coming back into the living room Carlisle and Jasper retook their seats and looked at Anna. "Where is Edward and Emmett?" Anna asked as Carlisle watched her look around.

"They went to hunt for you Anna as it has been a long day and you need to feed. Sometimes I forget that you are still just a newborn and need to feed as much as possible." Carlisle said as he gave Anna a soft smile. Seeing her nod her head, albeit reluctantly he continued. "I think that it is time for Jasper to tell everyone how everything went when he, Edward and Emmett left last night." He said as he watched Anna particularly to make sure that she was ok.

As everyone turned to Jasper and he began to recount as much as he dared to. "Everything went fine." He said to start out as he sent a wave of calm and reassurance to Anna as he could feel her emotions spike in fear and unease. "It took us a bit to find your cottage Anna, but we found it all the same and had no problems getting there. Once we came to the clearing which held your home Anna we did smell the scent of three unknown vampires but…." Here Jasper paused and turned to Carlisle for a moment before he turned back and looked directly at Anna. Jasper knew that this was going to hurt his new sister more than anything that he had to tell her so, taking a deep breath, he began talking once more. "Anna, once we walked in there was no body." He said only to have Anna jump up in front of him.

"WHAT!" Anna yelled as she began to shake where she stood and immediately Esme and Rosalie were on their feet running to her and wrapping their arms around her, trying their best to sooth her as much as they were able to. "How can that be Jasper? How…. I promise I took that vile man's head clean off." Anna continued as she began to shake all the harder causing Rosalie and Esme to hold onto to her all the harder.

"I know Anna but you need to calm down darlin'." Jasper said as he took got up and walked over to her, sending waves of calm to his new sister as he walked to her and hugged her tightly before letting go as he saw his father walking over to Anna and his sister and mother to help.

Once Carlisle had Anna sitting back down on the couch with him on one side and Esme on the other, Rosalie stood up and went behind the couch to put her hands on Anna's shoulders. Jasper went back to his seat and sat back down only this time Alice was sitting on the arm rest of the chair next to him with her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"It's alright Anna." Carlisle said softly. "Take a deep breath and let Jasper finish honey, that's it take a deep breath." Carlisle said trying to sooth his new daughter while Esme rubbed her hand up and down Anna's back and Rosalie hugged Anna from behind soothing her hair. Looking back over to Jasper Carlisle nodded his head for him to continue.

Nodding back Jasper did as Carlisle suggested. "We did not come across the three vampires Anna. We were able to get in and out just fine though I did follow a bit of their scent and from where you said that they had come from, they left heading east, away from where you had run to and away from where we came and left from." Jasper said as he sent yet another wave of calm to his new sister to try and help her, though he could see that she was shaking less now so he continued. "We were able to get as much as we could before we left. We then burned down the cottage and, after making sure that it was burning at hot as it could, we left. We placed a call into the local police department so that they could come to investigate and they will find three bodies in the house. One will be an adult female and the other two will be children." Jasper said only to have Anna look up sharply at him.

"How, did three other people have to die for this?" Anna said so quietly that all of the vampires in the room almost did not catch it.

Here Carlisle took over. "No Anna, there were two Jane Doe's that came from different hospitals as well as a John Doe that matched close to all of your ages. We could not find any family as they were homeless and died of sickness, we used them in your place but I promise you sweetheart, they died of natural causes and no one was hurt to do this." Carlisle said as he wrapped his arms around Anna more tightly trying to sooth her. After a few moments Anna nodded her head, still buried in Carlisle's shoulder and Carlisle looked over to Jasper to have him continue.

"We were able to get as many of your things as we could Anna without making it look to obvious and we brought it back." Jasper said as Alice jumped up from her seat next to Jasper to run into the garage and, a few moments later came back with three big duffle bags. Walking over to Anna, Alice set the bags down and sat on the floor in front of her new sister.

Instead of looking at the bags however, Anna just kept rocking back and forth in Carlisle and Esme's arms, whispering to herself of how this could happen. Hearing her Carlisle spoke again. "Anna, I was afraid that the boys would find just what they did. Remember, to kill one of our kind you have to rip them apart and then burn their remains. You tore the vampire's head off that did this to you but you had no way of knowing to burn the pieces, limbs can be reattached and we can heal very, very quickly." He said softly yet soothingly.

* * *

Lifting her head, Anna looked at all those in the room before finally coming to rest on Jasper who was sitting across from her. "You mean that they are still out there? That James is still out there and can come back?" She asked trying to hold in her fear and to subside her shaking body that seemed to have a life of its own as it would not cooperate with her.

Seeing Jasper nod his head Anna tried not to break down again. Trying to take a deep breath she found that, although she was a vampire and did not need to breath, she was having a hard time taking air into her lungs to calm herself down. Feeling someone place their hands on her knees, Anna looked down to see Alice sitting in front of her with a soft smile on her face.

"Here Anna, why don't we look through these." Alice said as she gestured to the three duffle bags that were next to her on the floor.

Looking around, Anna saw the bags for what seemed to be the first time and, nodding her head yes, slowly slid out of Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie's grips and onto the floor next to Alice who, upon situating herself next to her new sister, took Anna's hand in hers as she pulled one of the bags over to them. Taking another deep breath, Anna opened the first bag, trying desperately to take her mind off of what had just been said.

Upon opening the bag however, Anna gasped and covered her mouth with her hand as she slowly pulled out the light pink dress that she had worked so hard to save and buy for her daughter. It was slightly wrinkled but it still looked just as beautiful as the first day that she had bought it. Looking up to Jasper, Anna stood up and walked over to him, kneeling on the floor in front of his chair Anna wrapped her arms around her new brother and began to sob. "Thank you Jasper, thank you so much." She said between her dry sobs as Jasper smiled at her and hugged her back.

"You are very welcome Anna, we tried to get all that you would not want to leave behind that could not be replaced." Jasper said as he smiled the best that he could at his new sister who was sitting before him with her arms wrapped around his waist.

Feeling someone tugging at her shoulder, Anna looked up from her hug with Jasper to see Alice smiling brightly at her. "Come on Anna, let's see what else they boys brought back for you." She said with an understanding smile on her face. Nodding her head, Anna thanked Jasper once more before she got up and went to sit back down on the floor where she had been next to Alice and in front of Carlisle and Esme.

Pulling more out of the first bag that she had opened as well as opening the other two bags, Anna found so much more than she expected, so much that she thought had been lost forever. She found the two Easter baskets that she had made with her children as well as some more clothing for her children that she had worked hard to save for. She found pictures of their family from when the kids were small, all the way up to the last Christmas that they had had together, she even found pictures of her late husband that she had a hard time remembering sense her change into a vampire. There was jewelry that she vaguely remembered her late husband buying for her as well as some of her and her children's favorite books, including the first two Junie B. Jones books that she had given to her daughter at Christmas. All of their most precious things were here that she thought she would never see again and this time she could not have stopped the sob that rose up into her throat even if she tried.

Getting up Anna hugged everyone that was in the room, especially Esme as she knew that it was the older woman who must have told her new brothers about the dress for Sam, the Easter baskets and Sam's two favorite books so that they could find them and bring them back to her. "Thank you Esme." Anna whispered into Esme's ear and received a bigger hug in return.

"You are most welcome Anna. You are a part of this family now and nothing will change that." Esme said kindly as she stepped back from Anna and smiled at her.

Carlisle came up to Anna next and hugged her again as well. "We will face things as they come our way Anna. We will not let anything happen to you or to Sam and Ben, we will do all that we can to make sure that you stay safe." He said kindly and Anna could hear the honesty in his voice as he spoke the words that he said.

Nodding her head Anna looked at all those still in the room before she turned back to Carlisle. "What will we do now Carlisle?" She asked as she stood in the arms of Esme as well as Carlisle.

"Now, we will work on your gift as best as we can to help you feel more safe and we will live our lives and take things one step at a time Anna. We will not let fear rule our lives and actions, we can only prepare as best as we can and keep living." Carlisle said with compassion in his voice and a soft smile on his face.

Nodding her head to Carlisle, Anna asked another question that was on her mind. "What will we do about the wolves?" She said though it was Jasper not Carlisle that answered her.

"We will give it a couple more days before we call them and ask for a meeting. That way you can be more prepared with your gift so that you can feel safe when you meet them, though as Carlisle said, they will probably want to meet Sam and Ben as well. Don't worry though Anna, their Elders are more rational and understanding and I believe that they will wait to hear everything and take into consideration all that you have been through before making any kind of decision." Jasper said smiling reassuringly to Anna though as a spike of fear shot through her Jasper seemed to know what she was thinking and spoke again. "Regardless of what they say Anna, you will always be a part of this family darlin' and nothing will change that." He said as he, once more, sent reassuring waves of calm to her.

Nodding her head, Anna smiled back at Jasper, thanking him for calming her down before she walked over to him and hugged him. "Thank you Jasper, for everything that you have done." Stepping back and turning to look at everyone else, Anna smiled again. "I wanted to say thank you to you all as well, for everything." Anna said as she fought to control the emotions that were swirling around within her.

Esme came walking up to Anna and pulled her into her arms. "You don't need to ever thank us honey, you are my daughter now and you will always be." Esme said smiling, only to have Alice come bounding over as well.

"You are our sister now Anna and that is what we do for family. Just think of all the fun we will have now, the shopping and the shopping and the shopping." Alice said and Anna could not help but laugh as she knew the shopping addiction that Alice had. Alice smiled as well and Anna knew that she had said what she had to get her to cheer up.

Stepping out of Esme's arms, Anna hugged Alice to her tightly. "Thank you Alice." She said and as she stepped back from the hug, Anna turned to see Rosalie standing next to her. "Thank you as well Rosalie." Anna said as she hugged the blond vampire as well. Rosalie hugged Anna back before letting her go and Carlisle coming to stand in front of her.

"Why don't you go upstairs to be with Sam and Ben Anna. I will have Edward and Emmett come up as soon as they come back from hunting and then you can get ready for the day." Carlisle said and as Anna turned to look out of the window she realized that it was getting close to dawn as they sky outside was just starting to lighten. Nodding her head Anna headed to the stairs and made her way up them at vampire speed and, walking into the room that she shared with her children could not help but smile once more at seeing her children sleeping so peacefully.

Walking over to the bed Anna pulled the covers back up over her son who had kicked them off some time during the night before walking over to the dresser and picking out some underclothes as well as going to the walk in closet and picking out some jeans and a shirt. Anna decided to take a quick shower before Edward and Emmett got back and before her children got up for the day and, walking into the bathroom did just that, making sure that the bathroom door was still open a crack so that she could hear if her children got up before she was done, though she knew that she could hear them anyway, old habits die hard.

Twenty minutes later, Anna was done with her shower and had gotten dressed when there was a knock on the bedroom door and, getting up to open it found Edward standing there with three thermoses in his arms. "Thank you Edward." Anna said with a soft smile on her face as Edward nodded his head to her.

"It is no problem Anna." He said only to have a voice float up from somewhere down stairs.

"Hey, what about me Anna!" Came the voice of Emmett, to which Anna laughed.

"Thank you as well Emmett." Anna said softly, knowing that he would hear her just fine sense she did not want to speak any louder incase she woke her children up.

"Welcome." Came Emmett's voice floating back up to her.

With a slight giggle Anna hugged Edward before she turned around and went back into the bedroom. Edward closed the door for Anna before she heard him walk back down the stairs and, smiling to herself she went over to the window seat and sat down, watching the sky lighten even more.

Taking one of the thermoses Anna unscrewed the top and brought it to her lips, taking long pulls from it and almost sagging with relief as the blood began to sooth her aching throat. Drinking as fast as she could without spilling any, Anna downed the three thermoses as she watched the sun rise in the sky, she did not want her children to wake up to see her drinking as she had been very careful to not let them see what it was that she now had to feed from. Once the thermoses were empty Anna walked into the bathroom to rinse them out and, looking up, saw that her eyes were almost completely butterscotch just like her new families were. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror at this new development sense she did not like that her eyes had been red before, an all to familiar reminder of the ones who had done this to her. Anna had been afraid, upon seeing her eyes red after they had come to the Cullen's house, that it would scare her children and remind them of the bad vampires that had hurt them, but to her amazement and astonishment, her children had never said anything about it and had never had fear in their eyes when they looked at her. She was glad that the red was now gone, though she would have to talk to Carlisle sense he had told her that it would take much longer for her eyes to completely change to match theirs. It had taken so much less time that Anna wondered if it was something to do with her gift or if it was like when she had turned, either way Anna made a mental note to talk to him about it once they were away from her children.

After rinsing the thermoses out Anna walked back into the bedroom and, upon seeing out the window that the sun was not completely up, Anna looked at the clock that was on the wall and saw that it was seven in the morning. Smiling slyly, Anna crept over to the bed and, making sure that she was careful, pounced on the bed right between her children and began tickling them. "Wake up sleepy heads." Anna said laughing as her children squirmed on the bed laughing along with her.

"Mommy….stop…we..are….awake." Sam said trying to talk through her laughter.

"Never!" Anna said as she tickled them more, laughing even more than she already had. If it was one thing that her children were always good at, it was having a knack to cheer their mother up. Just one look from her children always made Anna's mood brighten up like the sun.

"Mommy…..I…..need….to….go…pee" Her son said, laughing so hard that he could barely talk and with one fluid motion, Anna had him scooped up into her arms and raced him into the bathroom.

Coming back out, Anna ran over and jumped onto the bed causing her daughter to start laughing once more. "Are you ready for a new day baby?" Anna asked as she smiled at Sam.

"Yes mommy, what are we going to do today?" Sam asked as Ben came out of the bathroom and she hurried off of the bed to take her turn in the bathroom.

"Yeah mommy, what are we going to do today?" Ben asked as he came over to the bed where Anna scooped him up into her arms and held him as tightly as she could without hurting him.

Waiting until Sam came out of the bathroom, Anna held one of her arms out so that Sam could climb back up onto the bed and sit close to her mother so that her mother could hold both her and her brother. Smiling down at her children Anna kissed both of them on the tops of their heads. "I don't know babies, why don't we get dressed and go down to eat some breakfast and we can ask Grandma and Grandpa what we can do for today." Anna said smiling as her children both cheered before jumped off of the bed heading into the walk in closet to pick out their cloths for the day.

Once the kids were dressed Anna took both of their hands into her own and together they walked down stairs and into the kitchen where, once again, Esme had cooked breakfast for her children and was setting it on the table as they came in. "Good morning Grandma." Sam and Ben said at the same time before they let go of Anna's hands and ran to Esme to give her a big hug. Anna smiled at her children as they hugged the woman who was becoming like a mother to her.

"Good morning Sam and Ben, I hope you are hungry." Esme said happily as she helped Sam and Ben into their seats at the table before going back over to the island and getting their glasses of orange juice.

"Ahuh." Anna heard her children say as they began to shovel food into their mouths. Shaking her head Anna walked over to where they were sitting and sat down next to them.

"Slow down guys, you will choke if you keep that up." Anna said and smiled at the sheepish looks on her children's faces as they did as they were told and slowed down eating.

"Good morning Sam and Ben." Carlisle said cheerfully as he came into the kitchen and Anna smiled as she watched her children get down from their seats to go and give Carlisle hugs.

"Good morning Grandpa." They said together and, after they gave Carlisle their hugs, went back to their seats to start eating once more.

Getting up from her chair, Anna walked over to Esme who was standing at the island watching her children as they ate. "Thank you Esme for making breakfast again, but you know I can do that don't you." Anna said smiling before she too looked back over at her children.

"I know Anna, but I like cooking for them. It makes me happy to see that they like my cooking and, aside from Bella, I don't get to cook that often." Esme said with a smile to Anna before she turned her attention back to Sam and Ben.

Turning to the right Anna watched as Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice all came into the kitchen and sat down at the table with Sam and Ben. "Good morning Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie." Sam said as she smiled at her two 'favorite' Aunts. At the same time Ben said good morning to Emmett and Jasper.

"So small fries, what do you want to do today." Emmett said with a large smile on his face that made Sam and Ben laugh at what he had called them. Anna smiled as well until she realized something.

"Don't you guys have school today?" Anna asked as she came back to the table and sat down next to her children once more. Carlisle and Esme also sat down at the table taking up the rest of the chairs. Turning, Anna watched as her children's faces began to fall until Carlisle spoke up.

"Today they are having an in-service day at school so everyone will be home all day and for the rest of the week." Carlisle said to which Sam and Ben started to cheer before they went back to eating.

Anna sent Carlisle a confused look to which he answered to low and fast for her children to hear. "It is sunny out and will be for the rest of the week so to everyone else in the town thinks our family goes 'camping' when that happens." Carlisle said and at that Anna looked back out of the window to see that, even though she had seen the sun come out every morning, this was the first morning that it had stayed out and not gone behind the clouds like it usually had been.

Still slightly confused Anna turned back to Carlisle and spoke in the same tone that he had so that her children would not hear her. "I don't understand Carlisle? Why would it matter if it was sunny?" She said as she looked from Carlisle to everyone else at the table, seeing them all smiling and, in some cases, namely Emmett's case, snickering at her. It was then that Anna remembered that, while they myths about the sun were untrue and did not kill them to be out in it, it did however, according to Carlisle, make it to where they were shown to the humans what they really were, or that they were, in fact, not human. Though Carlisle had not been that specific as to what actually happened when they were in the sun as it there had not been any sun sense she and her children had come to live here, at least not any that had stayed anyway.

Carlisle smiled at Anna as did everyone else with the exception of Emmett of course, who was still snickering, though to be fair, he was trying his hardest to stop, especially after Rosalie had smacked him across the back of the head. Anna had to smile at her new siblings as she watched them together, they really were the family that she wished she always had had and was very glad and happy to have it now, especially for her children's sake.

"It is alright Anna, I know that I did not tell you what really happens to us in the sun but I figured that it would be something that was better to witness for oneself instead of just being told." Carlisle said as he smiled at her. Nodding her head Anna smiled back and, though she was now very curious as to what happened to them in the sun, focused her attention back to her children as they began to talk to the rest of the family around the table.

Sense it was such a wonderful day outside, it was decided that everyone would spend it outdoors to enjoy the rare sun that was making an appearance that day. After Sam and Ben had finished their breakfast and got their light jackets on that Alice and Rosalie had bought them when they had gone on their shopping trip, the whole family, Edward included as he finally came down the stairs from being in his room talking on the phone with Bella, went outside. Anna was a bit worried that, while she knew the sun would not hurt them, she did not know what would happen and how her children would take it because if what Carlisle said was true, it would make them all different somehow.

Coming to the back door Carlisle knelt down in front of Sam and Ben. "Now children, you know how we and your mother are a bit different?" He said with a soft smile on his face. Seeing Sam and Ben nod their heads he continued. "Well, our skin is a bit different as well and when we go out into the sun you can see just how different it really is." Carlisle said as he continued to try and explain to Sam and Ben of what would happen when they went outside.

"How is it different Grandpa?" Sam asked as she looked questioningly at Carlisle. Ben nodded his head to Carlisle as well, wanting to know the same thing.

Smiling Carlisle opened the door and took Sam's hand. "Like this Sam." Carlisle said as he walked a little ways from the door and, with Sam's hand in his left, Carlisle put out his right hand directly into the rays of sun that was coming down.

Anna gasped as did her children as they watched the hand Carlisle had in the sun begin to sparkle like thousands of tiny diamonds were imbedded in it and as he turned his hand this way and that they all watched as many tiny little rainbows appeared onto Sam's and Ben's cloths and faces as Ben came to stand next to his sister.

"It's beautiful Grandpa." Sam said as she reached out so that one of the little rainbows came onto her left hand and Anna watched as Ben did the same.

Standing behind them, Anna watched as Esme came to stand next to her and, taking in her stunned appearance, smiled reassuringly to her. "Our skin is very strong and is almost like marble or." Here Esme gestured to Carlisle. "Like diamonds and it shows in the sunlight. That is why we don't go out in the sun, at least not where any humans can see us because they would know instantly that we are different and not human like them." Esme said as Anna watched her turn back to Sam and Ben and smile at them as they still held a look of wonder on their faces.

Smiling, Anna watched as Sam turned back to look at her. "Mommy, come quick, you've got to see this." Sam said and, still smiling Anna walked over to her children and knelt down beside them.

"Look mommy, isn't it pretty." Ben said as he looked over to her for a moment before going back to look at his hands where little rainbows still danced across his skin from Carlisle's hand that was in the sun.

"It is baby, absolutely beautiful." Anna said smiling softly at her children.

"Watch this." Carlisle said as he reached over and took a hold of one of Anna's hands and brought it into the sunlight. Both she and her children watched as Anna's own hand began to sparkle with hundreds of little rainbows just like Carlisle's hand had.

"Wow mommy! Your hand sparkles as pretty as Grandpa's hand mommy." Sam said in an amazed tone of voice. From beside her Ben nodded his head vigorously in agreement.

Turning back, Anna smiled as she looked at Alice who stood beside Esme with Jasper standing behind her with his arms around her waist and at Rosalie stood on Esme's other side with Emmett holding her from behind as well and Edward standing on the other side. They all smiled back at her as they watched her and her children's reactions to how their vampire skin reacted in sun light. Her attention was brought back to her children however her daughter turned to look at her with a face that was slowly turning sad.

"What is wrong baby?" Anna asked Sam as she saw at the melancholied look on her daughter's face.

Sam looked at Anna before turning her attention on Anna's hand and then onto her own small hand that she reached out and put on her mother's hand. "Why doesn't Ben's and my hand sparkle like yours and Grandpa's mommy?" Sam asked and, hearing his sister's question, Ben looked at his mother's hand where his sister was holding it and looked up to Anna with confusion as well.

Before Anna could answer however Carlisle spoke instead. "It is because mommy is different now babies, just like Grandma and I as well as Aunt Rosalie and Alice and Uncles Jasper, Emmett and Edward honey." Carlisle said in a soft and gentle tone as he knelt in front of Sam and Ben.

"Will our skin ever sparkle like that Grandpa?" Sam asked and it broke Anna's heart to hear the tone of her daughter's voice.

Just as Carlisle began to answer Anna smiled as an idea came to her. "Shall we see if it can?" Anna asked her children who cheered in return. Looking up, Anna that it was her new families turn to have confusion on their faces, smiling reassuringly at them Anna then turned back to her children. "Stay right here ok." She said with a smile on her face before she walked a little bit away from everyone and turned around so that her back was facing everybody.

Concentrating as hard as she could, Anna held out her hand and focused on a jar of washable cream that would sparkle in the sunlight, something that would be safe for her children's skin and that would be able to be washed off with normal soap but that would still sparkle like diamonds in the sun. opening her eyes, Anna willed it to form and appear and, moments later a jar about five inches wide and four inches tall appeared in the palm of her hand. Smiling to herself Anna turned back around and walked back over to her children where, kneeling down she took her daughters hand and held it in front of her.

"Let's see if this works shall we." Anna said and, unscrewing the lid, took a small drop and rubbed it into the back of her daughter's hand and watched as her hand began to sparkle just like theirs did. Turning to look up at her new family, Anna watched as everyone, with the exception of Alice, gasped in surprise at what Anna had just done.

"It works mommy, it works! Now we have pretty sparkly skin just like you and everyone!" Sam exclaimed with a cheer as she turned her hand this way and that to watch it shimmer and sparkle in the sun light.

Anna smiled as she took both of her children's hands into her own and rubbed the cream into their hands as well as their necks and cheeks, watching as it soaked into their skin just like lotion though leaving the sparkling shimmer on top so that it would shine like rainbows on their skin. Once she was done both Sam and Ben ran out into the full sun shine and danced around cheering and shouting happily and, turning to look at her new family, Anna stood up and walked over to them, still smiling as she turned to watch her children once she reached Carlisle and Esme, along with everyone else.

"That was amazing Anna! how did you do that?" Carlisle asked as he took his eyes off of Sam and Ben to look at his newest daughter.

Anna smiled as she looked at Carlisle before going back to look at her children. "Well, we figured out I am a conjurer right, so I just thought of a cream that would be gentle on their skin as well as be able to wash off with regular soap and water but would leave a shine sort of speak on the top of their skin that would sparkle like our skin does in the sun, like thousands of diamonds." Anna said as she laughed at her children as they tried to make as many rainbows appear on the ground and on each other as they could.

"Ingenious." Carlisle said and as Anna turned to look at him, saw that everyone was nodding their heads in agreement.

Anna smiled shyly and looked down for a moment before looking back up to her children, after a few moments she turned to Carlisle again. "I also did what you told me to." She said and, receiving a confused look from the man beside her that was quickly becoming like a father to her, smiled a bit shyly and turned to look back over to her children. "I focused on conjuring the jar of cream to be semi-permanent and, I felt a bit more energy coming from me then like it was with the rocks that we were practicing with but then the energy stopped and I did not feel it pull from me and, there it was, sitting in the palm of my hand." Anna said and as she turned to look at Carlisle once more, saw a look of complete pride as he looked back at her. Smiling a bit sheepishly, Anna put her head down for a moment at the look that Carlisle sent her before looking back up and having Carlisle pull her into a hug.

"I am so very proud of you Anna." Carlisle said as he let her go again. "That was absolutely brilliant." He said still smiling at her before laughing pulled their attention away to Sam and Ben to see that they were rolling on the grass and having an absolutely great time of playing.

"Come on guys, come and play with us." Sam called out to them and before Anna could blink, Emmett and Rosalie were running towards her children as well as Edward and Jasper, laughing all the way only to have Emmett fall to the ground and roll around just as Sam and Ben were doing.

Anna laughed out loud at her new siblings antics as they played with her children, Esme and Carlisle were laughing with her as they still stood beside her just under the eve of the back porch where there was some shade. Just as Anna was wondering where Alice was because she did not see her out playing, the little pixie of a sister came back out of the house with a big bag over her shoulder that was nearly as big as she was. Winking at Anna as she walked by, Alice walked out into the sun and stopped about half way to where the others were playing with Sam and Ben.

"Sam, Ben, look what I have." Alice said and as Anna watched her children stop what they were doing and turn to look at Alice. Alice turned over the big bag that she was carrying and Anna watched as a dozen balls fell out. Sam let out a squeal of delight and Ben cheered as soccer balls and kick balls fell out of the bag that Alice had just upended and they went running to them, each of them screaming for the others to play with them.

Anna laughed along with Esme and Carlisle as she watched her children begin kicking balls around Edward, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice, all trying to play keep away from Emmett as they kicked the balls around him to each other. Emmett meanwhile was being a good sport about it and was mock running in slow motion acting like he was trying to get the balls as they went by him, causing Sam and Ben to laugh so hard that they could not even kick the balls and instead had to call out to another person on their 'team' to kick it instead so that Emmett would not get it.

Carlisle tapped Anna on the shoulder and gestured to the three chairs that he had brought over for her, Esme and himself to sit in as they watched all of the 'kids' playing in the yard. "Thank you Carlisle." Anna said as she sat down in between Esme and Carlisle, not being able to take her eyes off of her children as they were playing and having so much fun.

After a few more moments had passed, Anna turned to her left to face Carlisle. "Carlisle, I wanted to thank you for how you explained the way our skin reacts in the sun to Sam and Ben. I know that they will ask more questions and someday we will have to tell them what we actually are, but…" Here Anna trailed off a bit but upon seeing Carlisle smiling reassuringly at her, knew that he understood what she meant.

"It is no problem Anna, I am very glad that you came up with the idea for the cream as I hated to see the looks on their faces when they asked why their skin did not look the same and I dreaded having to come up with an explanation to tell them." Carlisle said as he smiled at Anna.

"I know what you mean Carlisle. I hate to see them unhappy, and to be that way and not know why is even worse." Anna said as she looked up to see her children laughing hard as they seemed to have Emmett pinned on the ground under them. Anna could not help but smile. "It is so good to see them as happy as they are right now, for it to be like nothing bad happened at all and to be able to watch them as they play and laugh." Anna said with a smile on her face, looking to her right as she felt one of Esme's hands on her knee and smiled at the woman who was coming to be a mother to her.

Looking back over to her children Anna smiled as she heard Carlisle say. "That it is Anna, that it is."


End file.
